Mona Lisa
by Blade Redwind
Summary: Sakura Haruno has everything she could possibly want. The perfect guy, the perfect house, the popular friends and... it's not really what she wants. She just doesn't know it yet, not really. Not until one dark haired, dark eyed boy.. Full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** (1) Sakura Haruno has everything she could possibly want. The perfect guy, the perfect house, the popular friends and... it's not really what she wants. She just doesn't know it yet, not really. Not until one dark haired, dark eyed boy with an affinity for art shows her how to really...smile...

(2) He's not popular. He's not well known or liked. But, Sai is happy. He doesn't hide who he is or what he likes from anyone, consequences be damned. He can't helped but be bothered that his brother isn't honest with who he _really_ likes. For the most part Sai keeps out of that. It's best to, anyway, knowing Sasuke.

He's not in love with her. But, he once drew her image constantly. That smile... there's just something he wants to unwrap about it. It's mysterious and secretive. He's enraptured and doesn't know why. When his art teacher and fate take a hand in bringing her closer to him, will he learn more about that smile than he bargained for? Or is she really all she presents herself to be... just a sketch in his book with a...Mona Lisa smile.

**.**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**..Chapter One..**

**..**

**.**

_Do you smile to tempt a lover, Mona Lisa?_

_Or is this your way to hide a broken heart?_

_Many dreams have been brought to your doorstep_

_They just lie there and they die there_

_Are you warm, are you real, Mona Lisa?_

_Or just a cold and lonely lovely work of art?_

**.**

**..**

**.**

The first time he saw her he'd been drawn in almost immediately. Romantically speaking, people would say it was her eyes. Men would say it was her ass, her hips, hell-the whole exterior package that made her noticeable. Some might say it was in her laugh or how well she seemed to get along with so many people that sucked you in.

But, for Sai, it was none of these things. That first day of ninth grade two and half years ago it hadn't been her eyes, her laugh, or her body. No, for Sai, it had been the way she... smiled. It was the way her lips curled when someone said something to her and she wanted them to know she was amused. It was the way that smile didn't seem to reach her cheeks or her eyes. It was subtle and mysterious; as though she wasn't really smiling, or perhaps what'd she'd been smiling about all along had nothing to do with the conversation at hand.

What was she hiding behind it?

In a vain attempt to understand that simple, magical, facial expression he'd taken care to burn the image in his mind. He'd allowed his hands to ask the very same question as he drew her visage across page after page that first year in his sketch book.

Puppy love, his mother had called it when she'd looked over his sketch book one day. Hormones, his brother had called it just before he'd then told him to find a girl and get laid already. His father hadn't said a word on the subject. At most he raised a brow at the book, shrugged and went back reading his paper while his mother smiled on at him.

Ninth grade had come and gone. And just like that, in tenth grade he'd seemed to grow up a little. He wouldn't say the curiosity waned, he still drew her now and then, but he wasn't obsessed. He wasn't sure if he had been then.

However, there were those moments... when he'd be standing before his locker, loading his backpack up with books when she walked by with the popular posse and her blonde, Adonis of a boyfriend and he'd stare. He'd look at her and she'd just smile... smile when someone said something funny. She'd laugh softly, covering her mouth halfway and go on with her day. And he'd be reminded of that first year when he felt something for someone who didn't even know his name.

"You know, if you just got it out of your system already, you wouldn't be so hung up on her," a voice said to his left.

Sai blinked out of his lost senses and schooled his features. He stared on a bit more at her backside, not really admiring anything physical about her... just her, before he turned to his locker and went back to packing his books up for his next class.

"It's true. Getting laid might put your mind in perspective, prick. Hell, find someone more obtainable."

Sai smirked, stopping briefly to look at his brother. It was an image he'd drawn many times before of the dark haired male at home while he leaned up against a wall, arms crossed over his chest with a look of void disinterest cresting his features. Angry, ready to pounce and yet totally comfortable in his own skin. He captured the very vision of the billy badass most days. But, like any badass he had his own troubled past, broken dreams and misplaced intentions.

He turned back his locker to search for his sketchbook. "Who says I'm interested?"

"You stare at her like you are. You do everytime she walks by. Pretty obvious you want her, eh?" He sighed, pale lips parting only slightly as his coal orbs shut momentarily. The toothpick betwixt his lips rolled around to the other side of his mouth.

Sai shrugged. "She's easy to draw," he offered.

"Yeah, and Madonna was just easy to photograph. Doesn't mean the guy with camera didn't get a boner doin' it. You honestly think he didn't get it taken care of by someone willing?"

Sai rolled his eyes behind the cover of his locker and spoke honestly, "Sex isn't everything."

He snorted. "So says the guy who's never done it."

"Should I be insulted?"

"Doubt you would be even if I were aimin' for that, prick."

Sai smiled. "At least you learn quick. I suppose that's the only thing noteworthy of being related to you, fag." He heard a growl at the word but ignore it. "Say shouldn't-."

"Sasuke..." a voice purred.

_...Karin be sniffing you out by now? _was on the tip of his tongue as he shut the locker. He slung his backpack over his shoulder and faced them both. He raised a brow at the red head's usual behavior in regards to his brother. The wench was practically dry humping Sasuke as she plastered herself all over him. But, his sibling never seemed to mind too much. In fact, he hardly reacted at all to her overactive physical obsession with touching.

Her hand sprawled across his chest and she smiled cattily. "Walk you to class?" she purred.

For once he didn't say anything right away. Actually, his eyes seemed to widen just a fraction as he stared at the flash of yellow and orange walking by with a grin on his face. Sai turned to see Naruto Namikaze step down the hall. He turned back to look at his brother just as he schooled his features. But, as usual when the blond was about, he could see that telltale sign of something aching in his obsidian orbs.

"Seems you're advice doesn't work all that well," Sai remarked before heading off to his next class of the day. He barely heard Karin asking what he'd been talking about to Sasuke. He'd never tell her, naturally. Because, after all, it wasn't really Sai who was trying to escape that which he didn't think he could have.

ooo

"How'd your date go?"

Ino shrugged as she doodled in her notebook where she sat across from Sakura. "It was alright, I guess." Her nose wrinkled. "If you think going to a gore movie and eating in someone's car is a good date."

Sakura rolled her eyes as she moved to rest her cheek in her palm while her elbow perched on the long table between them. "You're a teenager, Ino. What do you expect? French dining?"

The blonde across from her pouted somewhat. "We're not all as lucky as you, girl. Some of us have to _work_ for our boyfriends."

Sakura snorted. "Naruto took me out for ramen on our first date. We bought it at a convenient store and ate it the park," she smiled as she said this. "It's not about the date, it's about the guy."

"Says you," she smarted back with a grin. "If the guy can't take you somewhere nice, isn't that a reflection of how he feels about you?"

"Not if it's all the guy can afford."

"Ha! As if Naruto couldn't of afforded more."

Sakura shrugged, flipping a few of her dyed, blonde locks over her shoulder. "I guess he could have..."

"But he was funny, you always say. A nice guy with a good attitude."

Sakura smiled. "Yeah, he's a bright guy. It's infectious and I like that. He... he makes me laugh."

Ino chuckled. "Ah, yes, the key to Sakura Haruno's proverbial heart. Make her laugh and she's hooked."

Sakura just smiled as she always did. Ino was quick to change the topic, naturally, while they waited for their seventh period art teacher to arrive. It generally went this way. Sakura would start the conversation, Ino would comment, Sakura would say a few things and then she'd just let her friend go on about whatever was on her mind. Sakura usually found herself listening or zoning out most of the time. It worked out well enough for her. Sakura never really liked to talk too much. Even her boyfriend, the star of the school, kept up most of the conversation when they were together.

Sakura wasn't a wallflower, though. She was quite popular and had been even before she started dating Naruto. Hardly anyone had been surprised when they started going together in ninth grade. They were both from wealthy families, they both were fabulously talented and well liked. Neither of them had a terrible thing to say about anyone in particular. It was one of the things she liked about her boyfriend, actually. It was pretty much the seal on the deal considering almost all her friends were gossips.

"Oh, god," Ino muttered snappishly with a grimace _and _an eyeroll all in one. Must be pretty bad if she managed that, Sakura mused.

"What?"

Ino frowned. "It's that emo gay bastard. I swear, if it weren't for the easy A I wouldn't even be in this class with him. Ugh..."

Sakura blinked and turned to look over at the classroom door across the way. The boy coming through the door, she supposed, looked emo enough. His skin was ungodly pale. It was as though he'd never seen the light of day once in his life. His eyes, coal and pitch were framed by almost flawless eyelashes. His hair was not terribly long and drew flat over his ears, partway down his neck and just barely in front of his eyes. Even his lips looked white.

He was dressed from head to toe in black. Black tank top, black mesh shirt over that, black cargo pants looking straight out of a Hot Topic and dark colored Vans. He had to most unemotional expression on his face as he took his seat far away from her and Ino.

He wasn't the type her group normally associated with. She'd seen him several times before, but she'd never talked to him. She wasn't even sure what his name was.

She turned back to Ino, raising a brow. "Why don't you like him?" As if Ino needed a reason.

"You remember that party at the start of the school year you didn't go to because you had to go to that modeling appointment the next morning? You needed to be up early or something..."

Sakura paused in reply to think.

Ino sigh impatiently. "You wanted to go because Naruto asked you to come with him...? It was before homecoming, girl. It was like, the unsupervised version with booze."

She blinked once more twice before it dawned on her. "Oh! Right, ok," she snapped her fingers as she spoke, "The one you agonized hours over for what to wear because you were gonna make a pass at Kiba?"

"Yeah, so over that," she muttered. "But yes, that's the party."

"So..."

"_So_," she emphasized as a sign to start her story, "I went, obviously."

"Obviously," Sakura couldn't help but interject.

"I was having fun. Music was jamming. Drinks were great because Kiba was bartending. I was talking up a great conversation with him at the time. He wanted to know if I wanted to go dance. We danced for a while. Things got a little heated and we started to go upstairs..."

"Ok.."

"Well, I didn't want to pass out in my contacts, right? So, I told Kiba to just wait on me in the room while I went to the bathroom to take them out. Problem is, there's only one damned bathroom in the whole house. At least if you don't count the one in the parent's room. That one was locked solid."

Sakura wasn't too surprised to hear that. If memory served her correctly it was Shino who'd chosen to host the party. Not the most popular guy in the school, but a total stone head and great party hoster. He'd been doing it since high school started and knew how to keep them under control.

"So, I'm knocking on the door because it's locked shut. Someone's in there, right? I wait and wait... and fucking wait. They tell me to hold off a bit longer because someone's sick. So, I wait s'more. But damn, I knew Kiba was drunk as all hell and I didn't want him passing out on me. I can't take my contacts out without a mirror, you know? And I hadn't brought a purse to the party because I'd learned my lesson the first time with that. So, no compact..."

Sakura nodded, waiting for her to get to the real heart of the story.

"When this _jackass_ finally opens the door he glares at me first, them smiles at me. Smiles! Like I'm some joke for him to laugh over," she grumbles. "It's _him_, naturally."

"Naturally."

"This wouldn't have pissed me off, honestly, if the drunk he was helping out hadn't stepped past him and puked on me!"

Sakura winced visibly.

"All over my five hundred dollar Chanel dress, Sakura!"

Like hell the price mattered, Sakura mused to herself. She wouldn't dare say it out loud.

"I was mad, you know? I asked him who in the hell was gonna pay for it. Do you know what he said?"

"Hm?"

"He said, 'As if listening to you screech through the door wasn't payment enough, snob. Now, do you want my brother to throw up on you again? Or can we go?' Can you believe that? Why would he say something like that? Asshole."

Sakura had to stifle a laugh over someone snubbing Ino like that. Most quaked at her wrath. Most men did, anyway. "Well... maybe because you were kind of a jerk about it to start?"

"Of course I was. His _friend_ threw up on me! He made me wait!" she ground out. "Brother, my ass. It was probably his fucking boyfriend."

Sakura doubted that. Although, she wasn't too sure how pissed she might have been if some random guy had thrown up on her at a party.

"What kind of normal person wears black all the time, anyway? Like, everyday," she went on rather snippishly. "Have you noticed?"

"That he wears black everyday?"

"Yes."

"I've never really noticed him before."

"Well, he's weird, I tell you. He never dates anyone, ever. He never hits on anyone. And you know what that means?" She didn't wait for her to reply. "He's gay. He has to be. Why else wouldn't he date? You know some people say he's into some form witchcraft or voodoo. And that he's all pale 'cause he thinks he's a vampire or something..."

Sakura listened as Ino gossiped about the guy she claimed to hate with a vengeance. She went on about his weirdness, how she thought he was such a loser, how he never hung out with anyone aside from Sasuke-the 'awesome, cool school badass with a hot ass'. She said his hair was the worst cut ever and looked like something some grudge metal band singer would don while he screamed into the microphone. She even went so far as to claim he was an even bigger loser than Choji, who's only claim to fame was being best friends Shikamaru. Shikamaru was known as the school's guy to go to for the best pot. Pot dealing automatically made you popular in some respect even if you weren't on the top of the totem pole.

At this point she was zoning Ino out. It was the one thing Sakura had never really liked about Ino. She always gossiped about everything and everyone. She could ruin any one person in the school in less than thirty minutes with that mouth, ten if she was having a highly energetic day. Sakura figured it was better to be her best friend than her enemy. Not that she really had a choice...

The door shutting across the room had her jolting from her thoughts and Ino shutting up almost immediately. Rin, the art teacher who she only knew by her first name since the start of the year, had finally come in. Actually, she'd found out her last name then, but forgotten it by now since she'd told the class to just call her Rin or Mrs. Rin. Mrs. Rin just sounded too weird to her. Too much like grade school like when you're in kindergarten and you couldn't pronounce the teacher's last name. Why was it all kindergarten teachers' last names were so unpronounceable?

"Hello, class. Sorry for being late. I had some things to pick up in the office." She smiled warmly as she placed the stack of papers on her desk. She turned towards one of the students. "Sai, would you please turn the lights off for me?"

Sakura watched as the guy who Ino had been going on about for at least fifteen minutes nonstop got up and turned the lights off. Sai, huh? Well, she couldn't say she didn't know his name anymore.

Seconds later the projector was being turned on. Sakura watched as Rin flipped a thin, plastic, see-through sheet onto the top of the projector face. It instantly became viewable on the white screen behind her hanging in front of the white board. "In a few moments I'll be passing out a packet for each of you with this same first page. I just wanted to set this up first. Follow along with me as I explain your semester projects, alright?"

A few in the class could be heard moaning something about, 'So much for an easy A'. Sakura was almost certain one of them was Ino. She couldn't help but smile just a bit as she took the stack of packets passed down her long table. She handed one to Ino, took one for herself and handed it off to the next person.

She turned back to listen as Rin explained the project.

"Last year when I assigned this project I gave my students a lot of free regin. They were allowed to depict any couple in history, real or made up in some way, so long as they properly displayed the emotion of the piece and explained it well in front of the class. Sadly, many of the students did not put effort in the project and it showed.

"Let it be known, as it has been before in this class, I do not grade you on capability. I grade you on effort. If it's obvious you spent little time on your work it will get a bad grade. It doesn't have to be a Michael Angelo, people. It just needs to come from you. I need to feel what you felt when you did it.

"With that explained, you're project will be to choose a novel. It can be any book you like, discluding the outright profane due to school regulations, of course. The story can be real or not. Doesn't matter. You are to read the book and create a piece of art before the end of the school semester that is based on a couple in the book. I'd prefer it to be a romantic couple... but it doesn't have to be. The characters must have some sort of relationship. The piece must depict either one or all the emotions of this relationship.

"I will need to know what book you've chosen in two weeks time so I have enough of my own time to read up on your subject and take notes. In order to save myself some work because of this you will be paired up with a partner. _Now_," she said a tad louder as the class murmured, "don't get too excited. I've already chosen whom is to be paired with whom for the project." Some groaned at this. "And, you can't switch partners with people. I've selected who you are paired up with based on creative skills, common interests in skill I've seen thus far... and in some cases lack of overall motivation.

"Keep in mind, if you shirk your side of the work with your partner and I find out... well, it won't be pleasant. I doubt any one of you wants to do the work by yourself, hm?"

There were some nods.

"Alright, well, with that I'll start calling out the pairs." Rin grabbed a clipboard and sat on the edge of her desk. She pulled her legs up and moved into a cross-legged position; a position and perch Sakura had grown quite accustomed to seeing her in regularly. "As soon as I do you are free to go and begin work. I've already cleared it with the principal. However, if you're caught going anywhere but the library or the cafeteria, you will face a little more than scolding. This is a good class and I went on a limb for you... so don't screw it up."

"It totally blows we can't pick our partners," Ino muttered as Rin started calling out names.

Sakura didn't comment. Actually, she was kinda glad she didn't have to. Ino would have been sure to pick her and in some way Sakura knew she would of ended up with the brunt of the work. She actually pitied whoever the blonde got shackled with.

"Sakura Haruno and..." Rin flipped a few pages on her clipboard, analyzing. "Sai Uchiha, you are a pair. You are free to go."

Sakura blinked as she looked over at the ebony haired young man. She barely registered Ino in the background making noises of disbelief.

Sakura wasn't sure what to think. He was quiet, dark and didn't date. He wasn't the sort of person she hung out with. He was the sort of person her friends made fun of on a regular basis. He was the type she never noticed and never associated with lest someone think badly of her. Her mother would probably have a fit if she saw her even sitting next to him, much less working on a school project with him. Ino, she imagined, might even have a field day with this. By tomorrow morning it'd be all over school that Sakura was 'roughing it' with a loser.

Perfect.

**AN:** I know what you're thinking. You're thinking, 'What... the hell... she just dropped two fics because she ran out of ideas or lost interest, one of them is on the back burner till further notice... and she's starting a new one? Eh?' Believe me, I feel the same way. But, the creative bug hit me while writing Torn and I just have to do this. Don't fret, I'll work on this and Torn. I'll be adding an update to KMI about once a month. So, it'll all pan out. I'll work on two stories once a week and one more (KMI) once a month.

I wasn't going to do this, honestly. Mainly because I assumed I'd have fall classes. But, as some of you may or may not know, I didn't get my verification in on time. For those you not familiar with the process of college and student aid it means the two slips of paper I have to provide the school so they can confirm the correctness with fafsa (the government grant people) was not turned in on time. It takes a few weeks to process and I ran at about a hair in and out of that limit. I'll be approved for spring classes... just not fall.

Which? Honestly? Works out for me. I'd rather take spring and summer classes as not to avoid missing any classes at the start of the year when I go to Dragon*con in Atlanta, GA. what does this mean for you? Good, quick updates since I can just keep focusing on the fics! Yeah!

So please, breath and don't worry. I'll update. :)

**-Blade**


	2. Chapter 2

**..Chapter Two..**

**..**

**.**

**..**

Sai watched her from across the dimly lit room while Rin began to explain their project. He was vaguely listening, making sure not to miss whatever it would be that was required of him.

He hadn't taken care to look at her when he came into the class; but, he'd felt her eyes on him. He wasn't sure why, truthfully. On the few occasions they'd spoken in class it'd been the sort of thing one did while waiting in line for food or while standing in a cramped subway train. Excuse me's were passed, every now and then a thank you for some something and once their hands had touched when he'd handed her a stack of brushes to be passed out; aside from that, Sai was invisible to the girl. She was popular and he just didn't care what people thought of him.

He hadn't missed the glare from Ino though. Who could miss that ugly beast in a guise of fraudgulent beauty staring at you as though you'd kicked her puppy--or in Ino's case her five-hundred dollar Christian Dior handbag?

Perhaps that's what the momentary look from Sakura had been about. Ino had more than likely been talking about all the reasons to hate yet another 'peon' in her incipient idea of high school 'society'.

What a joke.

He sighed and closed his eyes as Rin's voice became the only thing he could focus on.

Why did he keep doing this to himself? There was never any real rhyme or reason to it. He didn't understand why he focused on her so clearly. Initially, he'd taken on the same presumption any true artist would. Sakura had become his muse. She had allowed him to more accurately define his talents that first year. He hadn't explored it anymore beyond that.

His brother liked to kid he was just hung up on her... but Sai didn't see it that way. Not really. He admired her in a way a person would admire a painting. Sasuke, naturally, didn't get it. To him women were nothing more than objects. He'd never once heard the ebony haired male say he loved any of them. It was more often than naught the reason they broke up with him. Sasuke just refused to reform and lie as every guy did. No, what Sasuke wanted was the very thing he was trying to escape in the arms of all those he sought out.

Sai opened his eyes and rested rather lazily on the table. One elbow sat on top of the flat surface as his hand held up his cheek. He listened more intently now as Rin called off the pairs for the assignment. He'd been silently hoping she'd let the class pick their own partners so whomever was the laziest in the bunch would zero in on him. At least that way he could tell them to shove off so he could do the work by himself.

Name after name was called and he waited patiently.

"Sakura Haruno and..." He watched as she flipped a few pages on her clipboard, eyes narrowing. "Sai Uchiha, you are a pair. You are free to go."

Sai raised his brows as she called off his name and another--another he'd never in a million years expected to hear right before his own under any sort of context. He looked across the room at the blonde that was the very center of his universe his ninth grade year. But, just as soon as his eyes met with her own she looked away and stood up to gather her things.

Quietly, he gathered his own stuff and took to the door faster than she had herself.

Well, this was an interesting turn of events...

Sakura's eyes turned to him as he headed out while she slung her bag over her shoulder and grabbed her purse. She moved to leave when Ino said one final thing, drawing her attention for a second.

"Pray his loserness doesn't rub off on you, Sak..."

Sakura snorted. "It's a project, Ino. I'm not hanging out with him because I _want_ to." When all she did was smile snidely Sakura walked away, at least before Rin could scold her for talking while she was still speaking.

When she realized he'd left the room without her she wasted no time in going herself. In fact, she didn't feel like she could leave fast enough, not with Ino snickering behind her.

As she shut the door her green orbs caught sight of him while he leaned back into a wall directly across from her in the hallway. She adjusted the backpack slung over her shoulder and crossed her arms over her chest as she stepped away from the doorway and towards him. Not that she really wanted to, per say; but, she didn't want someone running into her from behind when they came out.

She wasn't sure what to do just then. This had to be the most unusual situation for her to be in. She didn't even know him. Hell, she hadn't even learned his name until today. Before... well, if they'd had contact she couldn't recall. It seemed kind of silly since they'd both been in the same class for over three months now.

"Come on... might as well get started," he said finally as he nudged himself off the wall and turned to his left down the hall.

This, naturally, caused her to take pause and consider where he was going. A few students left the classroom and headed in the opposite direction. "Don't you think it'd be easier to go to the cafeteria and work out some ideas first?"

He stopped and turned to face her. "Like everyone else, you mean?"

She raised a single brow. "I just mean we don't know what we want to do. It'd be nice to talk about it first."

"We can do that just as easily in the library. Not only that, but we'll actually have material to base our discussion on. However..."

"Yes?"

He shrugged and looked up at the ceiling, hands stuffed into his pockets. "If you'd prefer you can go on with your friends. I had no qualms about doing this on my own, regardless of whom I was paired with."

She didn't say anything right away. He would do it without her? Could she really trust him to do it without her? "You expect me to trust someone I barely know to do this right on their own?"

The corner of his lips upturned only slightly at her response, and she found the action a tad unnerving. His smile wasn't like any she'd really seen before. It hardly seemed real, by all accounts.

"I didn't realize your grades were all that important to you..."

She opened her mouth to retaliate almost immediately, but stopped herself and reconsidered what to say. "I don't want to fail, if that's what you mean."

He shrugged and the smile was gone. "I've never gotten a grade lower than an A in art before."

She stopped and thought about it for a moment. Her eyes drifted down the hall as more students left the class. She watched each one of them head towards the cafeteria.

Well...didn't she want to go hang out with her friends while someone else did the work for her? If Ino had been paired with her she would have went to the cafeteria. She would have put off doing any of this for a while. She knew for certain she wouldn't of gone to the library on what some considered a free period...

Still... her grades... She sighed.

"Let's go," she muttered and sashayed down the hall in the direction he'd originally chosen. If she was going to do this she didn't want Ino coming out and berating her judgment. Like hell she wanted to rationalize how her grades somehow equated into this. Of course Ino would say, 'It's fucking art, Sak.. seriously, what are you worried about?'.

No, that was one conversation she didn't want to have.

She didn't speak to him as they walked side by side towards the other end of the school. She knew she'd have to talk to him eventually; but, didn't have a hell of a lot of experience in this area. She was sure Ino would have taken the easy route. More than half her friends would of told her to just go home since school was letting out in an hour and a half.

She listened soundlessly as her heels clicked along the tiled floor and his Vans thudded unceremoniously. She took a moment to glance at him over in the corner of her vision. He didn't slouch as he walked, but he didn't march like a stiff board either. He looked fairly relaxed, actually. And he didn't really seem to care one way or the other that she'd agreed.

On closer inspection his face was devoid of any real emotion and his lids half drooped over his pitch eyes.

She crossed her arms further and tighter across her chest and looked down at the floor.

In all the other instances in her life when she found herself in a group assignment she'd had the option of choosing her partner or partners. And in all of those events there had been at least someone in the group she knew and dealt with daily. They certainly hadn't been someone like him. No, not at all. They'd never been someone who Ino would more than likely spread all over the school she was hanging with... not that it would be bad. People would know it was for a school project. But, well, it still made things harder. People would ask questions and gossip about the whole thing. There was nothing Sakura hated more than being gossiped about; at least... badly. She certainly didn't hold any illusions that being on the 'top' meant not being talked about.

She didn't do much as they came up to the library entrance. She waited for him to go first, stopping a few feet from the door. She narrowed her eyes when he opened the door and stepped aside.

Neither moved.

"Well?" he prompted.

It dawned on her almost immediately that he was holding the door for her to go in first. A moment passed on and she just stood there, staring at him blankly. Apparently it was _too_ long; because, quickly enough he just rolled his eyes and went in without her. She frowned and wasn't sure if she should be insulted or confused.

Men held doors open for her. People did. She was just jittery about this whole situation and didn't know how to react to someone like him. Surely though, that had just been highly rude and stupid. It's not like this was his fault. She doubted the guy everyone apparently labeled 'the emo gay artist' was very keen on being paired with the prima donna of the school.

She bit back a grumble and went in. Her eyes scanned about to search for where he'd gone off to. He couldn't of gotten that far, not that quickly, right? Hell, barely a second or two had passed since he'd come in.

She passed up the librarian's desk up front to her right and headed towards the back where the tables and private rooms were. She spotted one table with a lone backpack in a chair half pulled out. Either they'd both gotten to the library fairly early, most of the class had decided to work in the cafeteria or ditch altogether.

She placed her bag down on the desk and her eyes roved about. If he'd dropped his stuff here he was liable to be close by. Should she really search him out? Maybe it'd just be better to look for something on her own...

With an unsure frown she began to scan and isle to her direct left. Her fingers trailed over the spines of each one as she looked over the titles. She hadn't gotten a chance to look at whether she was in fiction or nonfiction; but, some of the titles indicated they were in the fiction section. There was nothing here on world wars, politics or biographies.

Her fingers paused on a particular book and she pulled it away from the others. Yes, this was something Ino would pick. She'd adored the damn movie the moment she'd seen it.

Sakura opened it and flipped through the pages with a purse of her lips. A few pictures were stopped on and gazed at curiously. The artwork wasn't terrible, but it didn't look all that great in her opinion.

"Shakespeare is highly overrated and I'm not doing a piece on his work," she heard from her immediate right. She jolted out of her senses, nearly dropping the book from her hands as Sai appeared next to her. She stared at him for a while, closing in on his darkly colored depths as she took in his statement.

Without really thinking about it she replied, "I tend to agree. The only reason his works came about so famously was because of Elizabeth's favoritism. I actually wonder whether or not it was really he who wrote them.."

Sai didn't say anything immediately; which, wasn't highly unusual for him. But in this particular moment it wasn't his choice. He couldn't find words in his surprise. The utterance that had escaped her lips wasn't anything he expected.

She must have noted this. "Well... I mean... it's what I've heard..." the last of it came out as more of a mumble.

He considered saying something, but thought better of it. He looked at the long shelves of books. "Truthfully... I don't know who I want to do it on... But, I know everyone else is going to be doing it on Romeo and Juliet because they think it will be easy."

"It won't?"

He shook his head. "Nah, I don't think it will be. Rin will probably analyze the shit out of anyone who picks the couple just because she knows why they're all going to pick it."

"That makes sense. She seemed pretty set on people being serious about this."

"And you?"

"What about me?"

He leveled a gaze on her and leaned one shoulder into the bookshelf. His other hand rested on his hip. "I _can_ do this on my own, Sakura. You don't need to help me with it. I can do all the research, read any book that's required and do the piece on my own. But...

"But, if you're going to help me with it, I'll need to know you're in this one-hundred percent. That means if we set a date to work on it you can't bail on me last minute because of some party with your friends. You can't decide halfway that your social life is more important. You can't up and drop everything just because Ino or your boyfriend think something else is more _important_."

She frowned. Just what was he trying to say about her? He didn't even _know_ her. While Sakura didn't get pissed off very easily or much in her life, he was slowly starting to raise her hackles a tad. Hackles she hadn't even known she possessed. "What are you trying to say? That I'm a flake?"

He shook his head. "No, I'm not. I just want to make sure you're either in or out. I take my work seriously and I want to know I can depend on you. Do you understand that?

"Originally, I imagined because I'm the best student in class Rin would pair me with the worst. I'm sure you're not so don't give me that look, damnit," he muttered with a little more emotion than intended. His lips drew a flat line. "I didn't expect to get paired with you... did you expect to get paired with me?"

"...No."

"Well, so long as we're being honest... do you _want_ to do this project?"

Sakura was quiet. She wanted to do it. She'd planned on doing it. She just hadn't _planned_ on him at all. It seemed as far as Ino was concerned he was the worst person in class to be 'stuck' with. Would it be a good idea to agree to his terms...? How much of her social life, her normal life, would this agreement affect?

He noted her hesitation. "Look, take the day to think about it and give an answer tomorrow. In the end.. it might be too much for you to promise one person." He moved to walk away from her and back towards the table where their stuff was at.

She opened her mouth to speak but he stopped and jumped the gun on her.

"...Just remember, I won't care what you decide one way or the other. Don't agree to this because you're worried about my feelings. My feelings don't matter. Your word means more..." And then he was gone, leaving her staring at a wall of books and wondering what she wanted to do.


	3. Chapter 3

**..Chapter Three..**

**..**

**.**

**..**

Her heeled footsteps echoed on the gray and white concrete walkway leading up towards the alabaster-white doors. In the background birds chirped, leaves tumbled across the lawn on the breeze and a few children were heard laughing in the street.

She gave a sigh as she reached for the silver knob and pushed the door in to allow herself entrance. It clicked behind her and echoed in the large, quiet home. She leaned back into the door as she dropped her bag down next to her. One at a time, she removed her heeled shoes and looped the straps over her fingers. She knelt down and hefted her bag over her shoulder once more before moving towards the stairs leading up to the second floor and her room above. She gained no more than five steps upward in that direction, halfway up the first flight, before something stopped her.

"Sakura?"

Barely-there blonde curls bounced around her features as she turned to look downward, emerald orbs blinking. As her mother came into view just beyond the entryway that led into another part of the home Sakura smiled, the quirk of her lips barely visible.

Her mother said nothing right away, looking at her in a way that appeared analyzing and both fond at the same time. In return, Sakura stood a slight straighter and softened her features a bit more.

Vivian Haruno, or Vivi to her close friends, had been everything Sakura was meant to be one day: fashionable, beautiful, sought after and perfect beyond compare. Her mother was lovely to not only Sakura, but everyone else that came in contact with her. She had an air about her that demanded excellence and Sakura strove for that opinion from her mother in herself. She never wanted to be looked on as if she wasn't doing her very best to fill a role her mother no longer could.

Years ago she'd been the pinnacle of the fashion world. She'd been the Marilyn Monroe of her time; sought after by all and taken wholly by none. Her face, her smile and her elegance had been the stuff dreams were made of for most women who wanted to fill her shoes and couldn't. She'd been seated next to presidents, dined with stars and sat side by side with politicians from other countries during diplomacy signings. And from birth, Sakura had been groomed to one day be what she had been. Sakura was the miracle of her life and the one thing she'd never truly expected. Vivian Haruno had given up everything from the moment she'd found herself pregnant with her little blossom.

"You're home early, Mother," she replied finally in a soft spoken tone of respect.

Vivian nodded and cross her arms over her chest. "How was school?"

"Good," she replied.

"Homework?"

"I have an assignment in Art due before the end of the year is up. But, since it's Thursday, nothing else too big."

Her mother nodded again. "Don't forget you have photo shoot this Sunday. I'll expect you to meet me at the studio by six AM and no later. Understood?"

"Yes, Mother. I won't be late."

Her mother moved to turn, but then paused. "I won't be home for dinner tonight or tomorrow."

Sakura's brow furrowed. "Will you be gone till Saturday morning then?"

"Saturday night," she amended.

"Oh, alright..."

"I may come in late. Just make sure I see you at the shoot."

"Yes, Mother," Sakura replied as the blonde turned and left back into another part of the house. She stood there but a moment longer, staring on at her pale blue garbed backside before turning to continue her trek back up into the house and into her room. She turned down a corner and stepped into the open door of her room. Like the front door, her room door was shut behind her with barely a sound.

The pastel, soft tones of affectionate blush-red, ivory and hints of pink welcomed her as a solace, a sanctuary. Here, in the silence of her abode, she could feel the layers of who she was being shed.

She dropped her backpack on her bed and flopped down on the mattress. She fell back onto the pillows and stared up at the ceiling, watching as her decorative fan made motion above her.

Naruto had soccer practice tonight... Ino had a date... she had a dance class later... After eight-thirty or so her night would be free. Her mother wasn't going to be home; in fact, she was sure she was leaving or getting ready to that very moment.

Sakura closed her eyes, long lashes falling in place and kissing her cheeks. She stayed that way for a long while and listened to the world around her. And when she heard a car exit the garage and leave the driveway where she'd parked earlier, Sakura sat up and moved across the room to look out the window. She watched quietly as her mother's little red BMW exited the short drive and turned left to go down the road. Sakura was sure there was no one left in the large home but herself.

She dropped the curtains as she stepped away and moved towards her walk-in closet across the room. She opened the door and switched on the light. As she did a barrage of lace, silk and multicolored clothing assailed her vision. A rack of at least twenty or more pairs of name brand shoes on her left were ignored as she went towards the back wall. There, in the partial darkness of her larger gowns, she knelt down and pushed aside the many materials brushing the soft carpet.

Behind the dresses was a shelf normally reserved storage bins. In place of storage bins Sakura had lined the shelves with books. Poetry from Byron and Poe. Literary works by Dumas and Dickinson. There were medical journals and books on pharmaceutical drugs, human anatomy, animal anatomy, human disease and illness. There were historical, nonfiction novels about World Wars I & II, Vietnam and The American Revolution. There were books on theoretical math, geometry, trigonometry and physics. There was even a small section on space travel, solar systems and star charts.

Sakura fingers trailed over the books while her lips parted slightly. Her eyes were mapped in fascination and knowledge. Her smile was a blooming affect across her features, reaching her eyes as she gazed on at the titles and took hold of one of them. The worn cover felt heavy and familiar in her grasp as she stood up and walked out into her room. She flopped down on her bed like a giddy child with a fabulous toy she'd been recently gifted. She opened to the title page and ran her fingers over the thin paper in a moment of reverie. Her hand stilled, pausing as the corner of her eye caught light of a photo on her nightstand that flashed in reflection of the setting sun through her drapes.

Her eyes softened as she looked on at the framed image. It was of her mother, roughly sixteen years ago, as she stood---poised and graceful in a half nude pose for Vanity Fair magazine. It had been taken only hours before she'd found out she was pregnant with Sakura. Captured, eternally, was the woman who'd given up everything for her and expected Sakura to be exactly what she'd wanted for herself not too long ago as she stood beneath brilliant, Hollywood lights.

Sakura looked away from it and stared out the window as her grasp on Byron's proses loosened. Her face became a void, expressionless and her mind wandered.

She had a dance class soon. Perhaps in another hour.

She looked back down at book, forcing the feelings of hidden guilt away as she turned to the first section of poetry and began to read.

Read... to feel more like a person she simply could not be.

ooo

The light from the open window dimmed as the sun made a slow descent beyond. Gentle bristles caressed across a canvas, blending and mixing with several other shades of a bright aura. Waves of sun-kissed gold and vibrant amber danced off the rays coming through the fluttering, shear drapes.

Bright red danced about the form depicted as the radiant hue of her hair fell like spray of water rushing down her bare back. The waves of technicolor silk mixing with her strands hid her true identity. The array of colors brushed on the once barren piece made deciphering the true context revolutionizing.

Flints of color coated his bare chest, his arms, his hands and his dark, worn, blue jeans while he stood erect and unrevealing about his feelings. Pale flesh ghosted a sheen of sweat that was caused not from athletic feats, but, from a passion he could only express in this manner. His heart felt light as it beat in his breast. His vague muscle tissue felt alight with it anticipation. And, as he drew the top of his hand, his knuckles, over his brow, smearing paint there in his wake, he took pause and exhaled. He dropped his brush into the watery grave housing others of various sizes he'd already utilized.

He took a moment, stepping back and looked on at his completed work with what appeared as disinterest. But, even if his face revealed nothing aside from stoic misrepresentation of his true affections... his eyes, his eyes told all. Coal orbs, dark and abyssal, danced with appreciative light. It wouldn't be his best piece, it wasn't what he could classify as perfect; but, to Sai... it was lovely. It was lovely even if he couldn't quite tell you why.

A door behind him opened, causing the tips of his ears to twitch only slightly in reaction. The sound of combat boots thudding behind him and the smell of lighter fluid, nicotine and smoke was all he needed to know who'd stumbled upon his abode.

Sai dug his hands into his pockets as he stared on at the painting glowing in the evening light before him as the perpetrator came up next to him and exhaled a stream of cloudy mist.

"So, you're painting her again, 'eh?"

"Could you not smoke in here? It soaks into everything and ruins my work." Sai turned his head, looking on at his brother as the tip of his cigarette lit fire red.

Sasuke sighed and moved past him, short sleeved arm brushing his own bare one. Sai turned to follow him with his eyes as he sat on the edge of the window opening. "Better?" he muttered, one leg hanging over the outside and the other tapping on the wooden floor inside. The cigarette was held in the hand which was also outside. When he exhaled more smoke it wasn't in the direction Sai loathed.

Sai pursed his lips as he crossed his arms over his chest and sat down in a stool before his easel. "It'll do for now." He paused. "But, you know mom'll kill you if she catches you doing that inside."

Sasuke snorted. "She'll have my hide regardless," he spoke out as he flicked ash on the lawn below. "So," he muttered, staring outside as he leaned back into the frame, "you gonna answer my question?"

"About?"

"The high-strung prima dona in the painting. What else, you prick?"

Sai rolled his eyes and glanced over at his work. "It could be any blonde I picked out of a magazine."

Sasuke cracked a grin. "You expect me to believe that?"

"I don't care what you think, fag."

Sasuke's face immediately contorted into something of a growl on the verge of escaping. Natural canines were nearly bared as he opened his mouth to speak.

Sai stopped him. "You always seem so interested in my love life, or lack thereof. Why don't we talk about yours, hm? How about," he muttered, "we talk about the blonde in _your_ life. You know the one with a p---."

"Shut-up," Sasuke snapped, looking away before he took a rather large toke off his cigarette.

Sai remained silent as he stared on at his brother and his shaking, fingerless-gloved digits. He watched as he hid his feelings behind the facade of a cruel, taunting, drug-abusing, alcohol-addicted badass.

"She's one of many muses I have. I draw, I paint, I sketch other peoples' emotions as they flow through me. I don't love her," he muttered a little too passionately, more so than he ever did under any context. "But, if I did, if I loved her, I wouldn't torture myself by trying to recreate that feeling in every willing female body available."

Sasuke said nothing to this. He just stared on at the outside world beyond them both.

"What are you afraid of? Dad? Yourself?" Sai couldn't help but push.

Sasuke stood up as he flicked his cigarette out onto the lawn carelessly. "I'm not afraid of anything, _prick_," he muttered as he turned to face him, mere inches from his face, still glaring with a penetrating, heated gaze. "I don't like blond-haired, muscle-bound shit heads; especially ones _with_ pricks." He turned swiftly and walked towards the door.

"Sasuke--," Sai started, eyes narrowed.

"Nice painting. Forgot to tell you that," he sounded off lastly, hastily, before the door slammed behind him. The noise resonated in the room and echoed off the walls.

Sai stared at the door a moment before turning back to his piece. He resisted the urge to sigh and looked on at it with a dispassionate leveling of his eyes. He felt his chest lighten once more as he looked on at the flowing colors, the hidden features and red hues that reflected an aura he didn't totally understand.

"Why," he whispered in question, "why do I show you thusly?" he questioned as Sasuke did with his own words. He didn't understand them, the lyrical prose that dripped from his lips. He didn't comprehend the emotion, the depth of a feeling he could only express through color, through art. As an individual Sai had never known another being, a true passion, aside from the expressions he felt through others defined on planes of white, blank spaces. He couldn't help it, he didn't wholly grasp why; it was just the way he had always been. He cared for his brother, his mother and his father. He knew he would be pained in some way should anything happen to them. However, as far depth, passion and true raw feeling... he never felt this for himself outside of his artistic design. He only ever felt real, apart of the world, when he was depicting a scene, a person or a creature from his mind and world around him.

"Sai! Sasuke!" he heard his mother call from the hallway outside his studio. "Dinner!"

With a momentary sigh, finally, he turned away from the painting and moved to change for the evening meal. He wondered, briefly, what her answer would be in regards to the art project. In turn, he wondered if she agreed...

...would she keep her word?

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**AN ::** I'm sorry this update took so long. I know how you all are use to my weekly ones for both Torn and Mona. Hell, any of my fics aside from KMI right now. Well, about two weeks ago I lost my oldest dog... we're not sure really what happened, but ultimately we think it was cancer. Even if we'd known we couldn't do much about it... I'm just happy he's at peace now. It really sucks, all considered. I mean, I lost Pop and Cebu... two of the ones I care about most in this world all in one year. Not even a few months between.

After I lost him we went to Dragon*con about a week and a half later. I had to get ready for that and I only recently got back on Tuesday. So again, I'm sorry for the late update. I worked all day on this chapter for you guys. I wanted it to be longer, but... my betas and my prereaders seemed to like it. ^,^ So, I hope you did as well.

Thanks for all the support. I'll update Torn next and then check my inbox to respond to my reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

**..Chapter Four..**

**..**

**.**

**..**

[Note :: After a little thought, I decided I don't want to keep repeating myself in the story that 'Sakura's smile didn't quite reach her eyes' everytime she grins, ect... From now on when I say she smiles, grins, laughs, ect... it should just be assumed at this point unless I say otherwise--since I've said it so much already. Thanks for listening!]

**..**

**.**

Blonde strands danced in her features as she bent down, pulling the silvery strap of one of her shoes over her heel while in the background a horn sounded, letting her know her ride was here and waiting. She stood up straight and dropped her foot to the floor. Her purse was slung over her shoulder before she grabbed her backpack and dashed outside. The sound of Nickelback's 'Burn It To The Ground' blazed on at the end of her drive from the hot little Lotus Elise.

She did her best not to trip as she jogged down to the end of the drive in heels and slid into the passenger side. She tossed her backpack into the back of the car and adjusted her jeans just before he leaned over and her lips met with Naruto's in a good morning kiss. Naturally, it could hardly be called a simple peck as his tongue intruded her mouth and his fingers wove into her hair.

She enjoyed mornings like this, when he had time to pick her up and there wasn't morning soccer practice to worry about. Naruto always smelled like a mixture of fresh cut grass and ramen. Surprisingly, he kissed better than any other boy she'd been with thus far; and, he never pushed if she wasn't ready for something.

When he drew away from her there was that boyish grin plastered on his face--as usual. He looked like he was on cloud nine whenever he kissed her; as if he couldn't wholly imagine them being together at all. She really didn't know why.

She watched as he sat back in his seat and shifted gears in the sports car. Moments later they were pulling away from the curb and heading towards the main road.

"How was dance class last night?" he asked her.

"Good," she replied, glancing at him. "Nothing new. A lot of it was routine stuff."

He nodded. "I figured as much."

"And you? How was soccer last night?" She watched as yet another grin broke out on his face and listened and he talked about the details of his practice session. He was animated and his expression changed with each thing he told her. Sometimes he smiled, sometimes he frowned and sometimes he appeared to glare. Each expression was an extension of his story and the people in it. If he was talking about a bad play from a teammate he was either frowning or glaring. If he was talking about a good play or something funny someone had done he was grinning, laughing or smiling.

She smiled softly and kept her deep, sea-green eyes on him as he talked on about his night. Naruto was one of those people she honestly didn't mind listening to. His stories were sometimes almost child-like in context; yet, so very outlined in detail that you felt as though you were there with him. She decided that if he ever changed his mind about going pro with his soccer playing he would make a wonderful children's novelist; well, if you could ever get him to sit still long enough to actually write anything, that is.

"Sakura?"

"Hm?"

"Did you hear me?"

She smiled again at him. "I'm sorry, I guess I wasn't paying attention there at the end. Ask me one more time?"

"S'alright. I was telling you about what Ino told me after school yesterday."

"About?"

"You know how Ino is," he replied with a wolfish grin. "But, anyway, a bunch of us were hanging out just after school ended, as usual. Even if she hadn't said anything I knew you weren't there because you had to be home to get ready for class later that night."

She nodded.

"Ino always has something to say about someone. I was kinda surprised it was about you this time. She hardly talks badly about you."

"She was talking bad about me?" Sakura asked, a little surprised.

He shrugged. "It wasn't really bad about you. To me Ino talking about anyone is bad..."

She nodded, feeling a bit better at that.

"She was mostly talking about that Sai kid whose boyfriend threw up on her at some party. She said you got stuck with him on an art project. She kept going on and on about how bad she felt for you and horrible he is."

Sakura frowned slightly and decided not to really say anything right away. She knew this was going to go badly for her. Although, one had to wonder why Ino was doing this now, if she planned on ruining her rep. Sakura was quite sure the girl had any number of opportunities to do so in the past.

"She kind got the whole group going about the guy. People wouldn't stop talking about him. At some point, Shikamaru rolled up and changed the subject. I was thankful for that. Even if it's about weed, anything is better than talking about some guy Ino hates and you're stuck with for a group art project."

She resisted the urge to frown again and asked, "You don't like him either?"

"I didn't say that. I can't not like someone I hardly know. Some people might hate him, the guys anyway, just because they say he's gay. If you're wondering if I have an issue with you hanging out with him for this school stuff---don't. It's not like I have any reason to not trust you, Sak. You've always been faithful."

It felt good to hear that. She nodded and offered him another smile. It's not like he really had anything to worry about. Sakura wasn't going to go out with Sai. That would never happen. If anything, she just planned on getting that assignment done.

Which, brought about the thing she really didn't want to think about... Her answer to his question in the library yesterday.

Sakura turned and looked out the window at the passing scenery, her eyes transfixing on the passing blurs before her.

She wasn't quite sure what to think. On one hand, she wanted to say yes. She couldn't wholly understand why he would think she'd flake out. Sakura Haruno was many things; however, she never missed an appointment. If she told someone she was going to be there, unless some sort of emergency came up, she was there. It didn't suit well to tell a photographer you'd be at the set deadline and then cancel for frivolous reasons. Perhaps that was the impression Hollywood garnered to the general populace; but, that wasn't how it worked; especially when you were still an up and coming rookie.

She'd never quite been so angry at someone before; at least, not the point of wanting to argue with them about their reasoning. Ino she was use to, naturally. Much of the time she ignored what she said and comforted her when it was required.

What was she going to do about this?

On one had, it would be easy to let him take care of it. Then she wouldn't have to worry about it or her friends bothering her about hanging out with him. On the other, if she didn't, she'd be wringing her hands day and night about well of a job he was doing or if he'd get it done on time. Which aggravation was bigger? That was the question.

"Christ!"

Sakura nearly jolted out of her seat and her chest pressed hard against the seat belt very suddenly. She gasped in surprise and blinked several times.

"Jeeze, what the hell?!" Naruto barked out already undoing his buckle.

"Naruto?" she asked, confused.

He turned to her quickly just before getting out. "Sorry, are you alright, Sak?"

"I'm fine, yeah, but--."

"Some idiot just parked in the middle of a turn in the parking lot. Hold on a sec. I'll be back." Then he was gone, leaving the door wide open on his side.

Sakura frowned as she heard shouting next and undid her own seat belt. She opened the door and got out of the car. In front of her and Naruto's car by a few inches, was a blue Dodge Dart. A muscle car. It wasn't the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. If anything, the car looked like it need more than a little paint to keep it running.

"Sasuke, why am I not surprised," she heard Naruto say from the other side of the car. "Tell me, jackass, is there any reason why you're parked in a blind spot? Can't you do your weed binges somewhere more fucking discrete so people don't ram into your ass!"

Dark haired, tall and sporting his morning cigarette, Sasuke slowly got out of the car. He glanced once at Sakura before turning his abyssal depths to Naruto. He exhaled once, smoke pluming from his mouth in the general direction of the blonde soccer player.

His eyes were lazy, his lips only slightly parted before he removed the fag from his mouth and dropped it to the ground. He snubbed it out with his black combat boot as he exhaled again. He dug his hands into his jean pockets and raised a characteristic brow at the... Adonis.

"It's not my fault you got your hand rammed so far down your chick's pants you can't drive...dipshit. That does take a little talent, that sort of multitasking... "

Red raced across Naruto's features; but, not in embarrassment--in anger. "Don't talk about Sakura that way."

"I wasn't talking about her, dumbass dropout. I was talking about you. But, either way... what were ya gonna do about it..?" He took a step towards Naruto.

Before Naruto could even open his mouth to reply or move to lunge someone made a sound on the passenger side of Sasuke's car. He shut the door behind him and moved to lean on the top of the car, arms crossed as his chin rested atop the two. "Let's go, Sasuke. You know you're ass'll be fried when you get home if you get in another fight."

Sai.

Naruto suddenly grinned. "Need your boyfriend to fight your battles for you, bastard?"

Something flashed across Sasuke's eyes then. "Excuse me?" he replied in a dark tone, form tensing.

"I said," Naruto replied, grinning wolfishly as he took a step forward this time, "Do you need your _boyfriend_ to fight your battles for you..._bastard_?"

"Take it back, prick," Sasuke breathed, tone now carrying a murderous edge to it.

"Or you'll ..what?" Naruto didn't move as Sasuke closed the remaining distance between the two of them.

"Take it back. _Now_."

"No."

Sakura wasn't sure who exactly grabbed who first; but a second later all she could see were two bodies in a blur of orange, blonde and black trying to do as much damage as possible to the other.

"Shit," she muttered as she ran around the car in her high heels. At the last moment she decided it might be a better idea to simply take them off altogether. If her feet were gonna get smashed they weren't going to stop it from happening. Better to keep her balance.

Without really thinking about her actions Sakura reached for Naruto's arm as it pulled back for a swing and dug her heels in hard. "Naruto! Stop it!"

"Damnit, Sasuke!" she heard the artist call out as she tugged.

"Naruto!"

"What?!" he shouted as he turned around to face her, seething.

"Stop it!" she cried out.

"Yeah, listen to your bitch, dropout," she heard from Sasuke as Sai pushed him back a few feet, his back to both her and Naruto.

Sakura had to stop him from once more going after Sasuke. She grabbed his arm again. "Stop it, alright? He wants you to react that way. That's why he's saying it. Do you think I honestly care what he thinks?"

"But, Sak.. he..." Suddenly, he went from her angry, ready-to-battle-white-knight to her pouting boy-faced boyfriend.

She took his face in her hands, bleeding lip and all. "I'm fine ok. I love that you wanna stand up for me.. But, can we go now? I'm not mad, ok?"

He nodded and sighed. As he moved to get in his car he frowned at Sasuke.

"We're moving the car now," Sai called out drolly, obviously not happy with the confrontation.

And as they pulled into Naruto's usual parking space and Sakura doctored up her boyfriend's busted lip, she couldn't help but wonder how well art class would go today. _Sarcasm duly noted, Sakura_, she thought to herself. She could only hope no one had seen it, right? Perhaps Ino wouldn't...

..yeah, right.

ooo

"Ow! What the fuck was that for?!" Sasuke shouted after Sai smacked him, quite hard mind you, up the back side of his head from the passenger side of the car.

Sai merely frowned at him. "That was for breaking your promise to mom." He didn't give any other explanation as he got out of the car and slammed his door shut. Sasuke was quick to follow him though, he could feel that.

He snorted next to him as he slung his backpack over his shoulder and dug his hands into his leather jacket pockets. "Here I figured you'd be happy."

"What would give you that impression?" he asked tonelessly as they made their way towards the front entrance.

"He's fucking her ain't he? Don't tell me that doesn't piss you off even a little," he muttered as they continued at an even pace. His eyes were drawn to the side, looking on at the school landscaping job as if it were the most interesting thing.

"I could care less."

Sasuke sighed. "Look, just quit being pissed at me alright?"

"Then quit acting like an idiot," he said in as close to a snap as someone like Sai could manage. He moved to walk on ahead of him a good three or four paces and kept his face as impassive as ever.

Sasuke jogged up to him and tried again. "Look, jackass, I'm sorry I lost my temper back there. I didn't mean to haul off on the guy, alright? There's just something about Naruto Namikaze that just..."

Sai suddenly stopped, jolting Sasuke out of his senses. He turned to face the black haired bad ass. When he spoke, his tone held no emotion. It did however, hold a commanding edge that Sasuke knew from having been so close to his brother for so long meant he was angrier than hell. "When you get drunk and plastered and can't stand for shit, who cleans up your mess so mom and dad don't find out? When you get stoned and you run out of eyedrops, who runs out to the store to get them for you? When some asshole runs off and hits you at a party for fucking his girlfriend, who deals with the bullshit?

"What right," he muttered, "I do... Figure out what you're gonna do about Namikaze. Because the next time you get into a fight with him, I'm not gonna break it up. And when Mom finds out let's see how well she takes to your reasoning." And then he left him there, standing to himself with a scowl of disgruntlement on his face while Sai walked off by himself.

ooo

"Oh my god, did he really?"

"Did who really what?" Sakura asked as she shut her locker after third period and slung her bag over her shoulder. A pack of lunch was on her right hand. She looked over at Ino and raised her brows as green met with sky-blue. Perhaps she was playing dumb. Yes, there was that off chance that Ino was talking about something or someone else other than Naruto and the incident this morning.

Ino's eye seemed dance with hidden delight and her face looked as thought it was on the brink of breaking out in some expression of anticipation. Did the blonde know anything other than gossiping? This was what she was wondering as they made their way to lunch together.

"Don't play that game with me. You know what I'm talking about."

Sakura sighed. "Why don't you tell me since it seems I either have forgot or don't know."

Ino rolled her eyes. "This morning, Sak. This morning! Did Naruto really wail on Sasuke for pulling a move on you?"

"What?" Sakura blinked in surprise. She hadn't thought the story had gotten that twisted by the time it reached Ino's ears; or, perhaps the girl had done that on her own. She'd been known for weaving a tale so many times she forgot the original contexts and truths. "No, he didn't make a move on me."

"But... they fought."

"...Yes," she admitted numbly.

Ino grinned. "Well, if they weren't fighting over you what were they fighting over anyway?"

This was exactly what she'd been hoping to avoid. There was was no not feeding Ino's need to know the most and be in the know. And that it was Sakura who'd been there and seen first hand what had happened only made it sweeter for her. It meant she had to tell Ino.

So, she shrugged. "Sasuke parked around the corner Naruto normally turns to go into the isle where his space is. Naruto almost hit him because he couldn't see him. He basically parked in a blind spot. I couldn't even see him until we pulled around.

"They got out of their cars and Naruto said a few things to Sasuke. Sasuke said a few things. Then it kinda escalated. Sai was with Sasuke and told them--."

"God," Ino interrupted, "not that loser again. Why in the hell does Sasuke hang out with him anyway? Not that he's much better; but, at least he isn't some gay emo freak."

Sakura paused to see if Ino was going to go off on a tangent. Perhaps she--.

"Anyway, what happened?"

...so much for hoping... "Well, you know how competitive Naruto can be. Sasuke insulted me. It didn't bother me; but, it bothered Naruto. Then when Sai popped up Naruto hinted that Sasuke and he were an item. That pissed Sasuke off."

"Who wouldn't be? I'd be pissed if someone said I was a lesbian."

Apparently she'd forgotten about that night last year where she made out with some chick, drunk, on a couch. Sakura, smartly, didn't mention this and went on with her story. "So, they fought. I pulled Naruto off of Sasuke and Sai pulled Sasuke off of Naruto. Then it was over. End of story."

Ino wrinkled her nose and clutched her books more tightly to her chest as they rounded a corner towards the cafeteria doors. "I still don't get why Sasuke hangs out with him. You don't think..." she edged quietly.

"That Naruto's right?"

"Yeah..." she eyed Sakura, eyes curious and contemplative.

Sakura smiled. "He was mad, Ino. He didn't mean it. Whatever reason Sasuke has for hanging out with Sai, do you honestly think it's because he's gay? Really?" For good measure, she threw in that typical valley girl laugh. "He's slept with what? Over half the girls in this school? You don't do that if you're gay."

Ino laughed with her, easily believing her words. "You're right. I don't know what I was thinking."

Sakura stopped suddenly, just as Ino reached the doors to the lunchroom. The green-eyed girl slapped a hand over her forehead. "Damn."

"What?" Ino asked as she stopped and looked back at her.

"I forgot something in my locker. I'll meet you at the table in a few. Go on ahead without me."

"You sure?"

Sakura nodded.

"See you then," she replied with a small wave before entering the blustering room.

The moment she disappeared from her sight Sakura turned and headed back to her locker. She hastened her pace and went straight for the red door she knew to be her own. The dial was turned in several directions to the correct combination and she popped the lock.

"Do you enjoy making a mockery of other people's misery?"

Sakura jumped at the sudden presence next to her. He startled her so suddenly that the door to her locker slammed against the one next to it, clanging ominously in the hallway. She narrowed her green orbs on him and met with an abyss of black. Her was almost smirking at her. Actually, it looked more like he was taunting her with his eyes.

She placed her hands on her hips and took a defensive, though reserved tone. "What is that suppose to mean?"

"Oh," Sai commented rather naturally as he leaned back into the row of scarlet lockers and crossed his arms over his chest. "You mean you weren't just gossiping with your dear friend Ino about the fight this morning?"

"That's none of your business," she replied smoothly as she grabbed a paperback book and shoved it in her purse.

"It is my business when were talking about someone I care about," he replied, eyes narrowing.

"Listen," she snapped as she shut her locker, "I don't give a damn if your gay or if you're having sex with Sasuke. You should be thanking me."

His brows rose and he stood up, removing himself from the lockers. "I should?" his smile seemed almost unnatural.

Sakura frowned as she adjusted her things over her shoulders. "Yes, you should. She was starting to think your _dear_ _friend _might be gay until I said otherwise."

He didn't say anything for a while as she glared at him. He just sorta stood there, looking at her with those analyzing eyes. His expression gave nothing away and hinted he either didn't care or didn't care to show her what he was feeling. It was quite disconcerting for someone who was so use to understanding people based on body language.

"Have you given any thought to my proposal?" he asked suddenly.

She stared blankly at him. "You mean... after insulting me that's all you have to say?"

"You expect me to apologize? When you were in the wrong?"

"I was trying to--!" she stopped short and exhaled when she realized she was raising her voice to him.

"You were trying to what?" he asked, prompting her.

"I can't believe I'm actually trying to defend myself against you," she muttered, one hand on her hip.

"Just because you drop your hopeless worshipers a few bread crumbs doesn't mean we should be thankful for what we get, Mona Lisa."

Internally she fumed. "I don't think I'd drop you any even if you were groveling," she muttered.

He chuckled and she felt, for some reason, that he didn't do that very often... not that real. It startled her a bit; but, didn't wholly shake her anger.

"Well, you still haven't answered my question," he said next. "Will you or won't you work on the project with me?"

"Why would you even want to after that exchange?" She looked appalled.

He sighed and stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Our exchange and how I feel about you doesn't hold any basis in this."

"Then what does?" she couldn't help but ask.

"Whether or not you can honor your commitments."

She frowned. "You sure do have a lot of assumptions about me."

"And you don't about me?"

"It's hard not to..."

"And that's mutual. It's only natural for people to have impressions about people based on their actions and who they choose to spend their time with. Wouldn't you agree..?"

She sighed. "I suppose."

He shrugged. "If you don't like the impression I have of you then prove me wrong. Work with me on the project instead of telling me to do it myself as I expect you to."

Her eyes seemed to flare at that response. She didn't like the idea of failing. She didn't much care if she let him down; however, having someone know she took the easy route was just as bad in her book. Her boyfriend wouldn't care, Ino wouldn't care, half the school wouldn't give a shit and her mother would never find out because it didn't have a damn thing to do with modeling or fame... but... Sakura would know. She would know that she failed.. that she cheated.. for the rest of her life. No, it wouldn't eat away at her for a few weeks until the project was due, it wouldn't eat at her because she wouldn't know what the final grade would be; the really reason it would eat at her would be that she gave up before she even started. No matter how hard she tried to be the person she envisioned was right for her... she couldn't do that.

"Alright," she answered.

"Alright what?" he asked, blinking in a little surprise.

"I'll work on the project with you. I won't bail on you when we set a date to work together." She looked down at her watch and sighed. She looked back up at him. "I can't give you the full details of my schedule; but... come by my house tonight and we'll talk it over. We can even get started if you want." She reached into her purse and pulled out a small, pink card. "That has my home number, my cell and my address. Can you come by around seven?" She held it out to him.

Again, he was staring at her. It took a moment and her thrusting her hand once at him before he took it from her. He reached out and his fingers barely caressed over her own. She imagined it wasn't his intention, to do that; and yet, when he did, she took pause and slowly released the card from her grasp. The warmth that wrapped itself up her arm could hardly be called platonic. She nearly blushed and took a step back.

"I'll be there," he whispered, his tone lost and seeming to reflect her confusion as she walked away. Even as she hurried back to the cafeteria she could feel his eyes on her back. She did her best to straighten up and not look the least bit offset by anything in particular. It wouldn't do well for a Haruno to sulk and jitter away from from what she might fear; even if.. she wasn't ready to admit she feared anything at all.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**AN ::** Sorry this update took a while---again. I just had such a hard time getting the chapter together. I wasn't sure how to play off Sasuke and Naruto's interaction; but, I knew I wanted some level of tension there that matched the anime. I knew I wanted Ino to confront Sakura and I knew I wanted Sai to ruffle her features. Still, I'm not sure I played him off right. I am doing my best though. He's in a tough role. He's not wholly unemotional in this, I think. I think more so he just masks them better than anyone else; yet, at the same time doesn't care what people think about him.

Anyway, input is always appreciated.

Also, thank you, my dedicated readers. I know some of you are new to my stories through this one; while, others have only begun to read this because they've read my other writing. I know the pairing isn't popular and it warms my hear, to know, people love my writing enough to give them a chance---even if they aren't a fan of the pairing at all. Some of you prefer my Kakashi/Sakura pairing and are dedicatedly reading Torn. Some others of you were here for my Sasuke/Sakura fiction. I know it's not easy for you big Sasuke/Sakura fans to try something new. I just want you to know I appreciate it. ^,^ I like writing new and different things. I don't like sticking with one pairing. It gets kinda boring and prefer to shake things up.

Sai and Sakura are always running off alone in Shipuuden. So, I wanted to delve into that in this story. It seems like Kakashi and Naruto are always so busy and Yamato just gets thrown in when he's learning his new techniques. So, again, Sakura seems left in the background; accept this time she has someone there with her as well. It's not about Sasuke and Naruto. So.. anyway, I hope that makes sense. Thank you guys again. ^,^ I love you all.

Oh! And to my Anon reviewers! I really wish you guys would leave me some way to contact you x,X. I don't bite! I swear! I just would like to thank you for reviewing, even if you're leaving me some level of criticism. Please! ;_; I'll cry. .... , Not really; but, it'd still would be nice! XD

**--Blade**


	5. Chapter 5

**.. Chapter Five..**

**..**

**.**

She is the kind of girl you dream about

The goddess on the TV screen

It's time you saw the bigger picture now

Connect the dots and paint by numbers, yeah

(Ooh) How does it feel?

She's a Mona Lisa

(Ooh) How does it feel?

You just can't get enough!

**.**

**..**

**.**

The passing scenery was a blur beyond the open window of the '69 Dodge Dart. Green melted into dark brown. The sound of cars passing them by on the driver's side, where another window was open as well, seemed to fade into the background beyond his coal orbs. His fingers touched his lips lightly as his long lashes and lids half hooded his eyes. One elbow rested on the door while his free hand lay unmoving on his lap.

Sakura's earlier assumption about the vehicle had been correct. Still, as rusted and shabbily painted as the old exterior was, the interior made up for it a little bit. Oh, it wasn't a three million dollar leather job or anything; however, it was comfortable. Like the back, the front seat was a single unit with nothing to separate the middle made of dark blue pleather material. It seemed all previous owners took rather good care of it as the collective visual damage comprised of a few cigarette burns and natural cracks cause by wear and tear. The floors were coated in a 60's sort of a fuzz matching the same tone as the rest of the car. The roof of the cab had been redone. It looked as though the current owner had it retacked with a dark, black leather. Perhaps he couldn't stand looking at the flimsy, tearing, gauze-like material that, more than likely, use to hang and aggravate.

In the back two back packs lay in skewed positions on the seat as if they'd been thrown there in some level of a harried pace. Between the two in the front seat a small, spiraled, book lay. The front it was blazoned with the words, 'Artist Pad' in some signature-type font.

A hand reached out, bare and slightly bruised around the knuckles--caused from hitting something, or someone, incorrectly. The dials on the old radio were turned. It was obviously original, as was much of the vehicle. The speakers crackled as stations changed and the driver settled into a more rock-edged beat. A sigh of exasperation or perhaps boredom passed beyond his slightly pinkened lips. One really couldn't tell.

"How long?"

"Hm?"

"How long do you plan on acting like I don't exist, jackass?"

"I'm not sure. Perhaps when you've learned to control your temper."

Sasuke's jaw tightened. "I said I was sorry."

Sai's eyes narrowed. "Apologies don't amount for shit when you keep repeating your actions."

Sasuke sighed. Yeah, he was still pissed. The prick rarely allowed a curse word to leave his lips without some level of upset running through his fucking system. Sasuke? Sasuke cussed like he couldn't breathe without doing so. In fact, the only time he found himself curtailing his rotten language was around his mother or when he was in the middle of a classroom. Even then he only refrained within earshot of one of the teachers.

"God, you're a pain in the ass," Sasuke muttered, adjusting his sitting position while they waiting at a red light.

"What are you going to tell mom?"

He wasn't, if he could help it, he thought to himself. The only real sign that he'd been in a fight were the knuckles. He could easily blame that on a bad spike in gym playing volleyball if he wanted. Thankfully, the only thing that blonde idiot had really bruised were his abs. He'd hide that for a few weeks by not going about the house without a shirt on. She might ask a few questions; but, he'd brush them off somehow.

"I didn't plan on telling her anything," he grumbled out as he shifted gears and drove on with the other cars as the light changed. "Do you?"

"I considered it," he allowed monotonously.

"Sai..." he growled lowly.

His coal orbs snapped over to his brother, narrowing. Dark, choppy bangs barely covered them, giving him the look of cusping anger in those dark depths. "I shouldn't have to. You should. Then, you should apologize."

Sasuke cursed under his breath, "Fuck... you know what she'll do."

"That's your problem. And you _should_ face it."

"I hate it when she cries..."

"...As do I."

"I'd rather drink battery acid out of a cow's ass than watch that."

Sai returned his gaze back to the road. The silence between both brothers appeared to linger on.

Sasuke stared on at the road ahead of them. He flipped the blinker on and turned the car, slowly, into the area where they lived with their parents. When he pulled into the drive neither boy got out immediately. Sasuke because he assumed if Sai wasn't getting out he had something left to say; something he was still figuring out how to word in his head.

"I won't hassle you about telling mom..."

There was a but in that sentence, he was sure.

"But..."

Yeah, there was.

"... you should sort this thing out. You know what I'm talking about."

Sasuke said nothing. His eyes closed a moment. His lips pursed. Then, briefly, he nodded. And just as quick as that, the air was cleared. Nothing else would be said on the matter. His mother wouldn't find out, he wouldn't deal with a shouting match from his father--if he was home, and all would be well... for a while.

Sai got out of the cab and shut the door as Sasuke shut the engine off. His backpack was slung, half-hazardly, over his shoulder where it would hang until he would reached his room later. As he walked up the drive his eyes roved over the exterior of his house.

The front of his home sported a long front porch and a paint job in the shade of a faint robin's egg blue. It wasn't a large home; but, big enough to house their family with it's three bedrooms, a study for his father, a paint studio for himself, a large family room that connected to the dining room and a living room. The bedrooms were upstairs while everything else remained below. His parents' room had a bathroom and there was a smaller one on the second floor. In the basement there was a half bath and a slew of other things in storage.

Sai opened the front door and felt Sasuke following in shortly after himself, causing him to leave the door open behind him.

The interior of their home was a little different from the front. Scattered about were items from all over the world their father gathered on his many business trips for their mother. Each one was placed just where she saw fit, lovingly and with a smile.

"Sai? Sasuke? Are you home?" a voice called from the kitchen ahead and to their right.

Sai looked at his brother.

"I'll be down in a few," he sighed out before heading up the stairway just to their immediate left.

Sai said nothing as he headed towards the kitchen. When he came through this threshold, his mother, beaming and ready to greet him, smiled. "Did you have a good day?" she asked as she came towards him and embraced him.

"In a manner of speaking," he replied cryptically as he gave her his mysterious smile in return when she pulled away from him.

She laughed at him as she stepped away and over to where she was obviously working on something for dinner later. "You always say that." She reached into a pot where something was brewing and stirred. "Where's your brother?"

"He went upstairs to put his things away," he spoke out as he set his artist pad on the counter and delved into the fridge for a drink. Sai shoved a few cans of soda out of his way and reached for a bottle of spring water.

"So," his mother began, apparently not immediately interested in Sasuke, "did you have any plans for tonight?" Her voice sounded hopeful.

Sai's lips quirked into a smile just as the door to the fridge shut behind him. He hid the action behind the bottle of water while he took a few generous swallows from it.

He shouldn't of been too terribly surprised by her questioning. While his mother was in a constant war about Sasuke's sexual deviancy, she was at odds for him to explore a little more. Whenever the topic was brought up, she'd recall that year in third grade when he'd had a girlfriend for three weeks; a cute little red head with bright, violet eyes and a sunny smile who liked to draw just like him. Neither of them could really recall why the duo had broken up; but, it was elementary school. Nothing lasted long there along the lines of relationships.

Since then he hadn't taken an interest in anyone. In fact, the girl in previous question had asked him to be her boyfriend. Sai rarely went out of his way for any sort of human companionship. It wasn't that he didn't want it... he just didn't seriously desire it. His brother made up the majority of his human contacts his own age at the school. He supposed added in with the fact that he wore black much of the time and preferred to draw quietly to himself during lunchtime gave off the impression that he was in fact gay and emo---not that he cared. People would think what they wanted; and, he wasn't going to go get involved with someone he really didn't have a whole hell of a lot of interest in just to make himself look normal.

"Actually," he began softly with the bottle in his hand while he took to leaning his back into the counter behind him next to the fridge, "I was wondering if you would mind me going out for a few hours tonight around six-thirty."

His mother, Mikoto, rarely looked as though she was wholly taken off guard. Yet, those dark eyes she'd passed onto both of her sons blinked quite a number of times. Her slightly pinkened lips parted in surprise while she pushed a few strands of her dark hair behind her ears to help ease her distracted senses.

"Mom?" he asked, lips daring to twitch.

"Really? With who?"

He shrugged as if it meant nothing and took another swig from his drink. "I have a project do in art by the end of the school year. I've been invited by a girl in my class to her house to begin brainstorming for it."

"Really?" she asked while trying to contain her surprise. "What's her name?"

He sighed. "Sakura Haruno."

"What?"

Sai looked to his immediate left as Sasuke's voice permeated the room. His facial expression boarded on confusion and humor with a hint of disbelief.

"You're actually going to her house?"

"Yes."

Mikoto looked perplexed. "Is there something I don't know about?"

Sai frowned and waited for his brother to respond. When he did nothing but smirk at him the artist rolled his eyes, wondering briefly if he should reconsider ratting out his sibling for his earlier encounter with Namikaze.

"No, not really," he replied.

Sasuke's smirk broadened as he went to the fridge for a soda.

Mikoto just went on grinning from there. "Well, either way, it's nice to see you finally showing some interest in living, breathing woman."

Sasuke snickered and Sai resisted the urge to kick him. Instead, he said, "I suppose it's better than changing who I'm with every three days, wouldn't you agree, Sasuke?" He almost relished the glare he received as his brother left the room. That was one way to clear him out quick.

His mother sighed as she went back to her meal in progress. "Oh, don't tease him so much. Your bother is doing far better these days. At least he's been with this Karin girl longer than a week. It's encouraging..."

_Only because she's the first one to put up with his crap,_ Sai refrained from saying. By crap he meant attitude. Sasuke ignored whomever he was with if he wasn't fucking them; well, as far as Sai knew anyway. He certainly didn't want a front row seat to such a show. The girls he allowed to hang around long enough got fed up with him ignoring them, skipping dates and acting as though they didn't exist if he wasn't drunk, stoned or high on something Sai didn't, and couldn't, imagine labeling.

The clock bonged across the room where it hung on the wall, signifying that it was now five o'clock. Sai's eyes drew to it sharply before he took another swig from his water bottle. He snatched his art pad off the counter and began to leave the room.

"Let me know before you go that you're leaving," his mother called just as he passed the exit out of the kitchen. His paused only to wave with his back to her, silently signaling he'd heard her before heading down the hall and up his room.

The trek down the upstairs hall wasn't a long one. His door was the first on the right. Upon entering the first thing he dropped was his backpack and then his art pad was slapped down on his desk near the door.

The inside of his sanctuary wasn't exactly what one might expect considering his wardrobe. A plethora of images ranging from framed artwork, posters to the printed variety you'd find on the web, exploded all over the walls and halfway across the ceiling edges. Some of them were well known while others couldn't be placed even by the most keen of collectors. His room was a gala of bright and dark, day and night, black, white and color combinations unfathomable.

The furniture was nothing special being that it was very typical wood with flat color accents for bedding and curtains. Although, he did have a rather nice flatscreen with what looked like a console for gaming. Some DVDs were stashed beneath in a glass doored cabinet with CDs. The carpet, like almost all the other rooms in the house, was a dark blue color and plush to walk upon.

As he moved across the room to sit on his bed, fully preparing himself to enjoy some quiet contemplation about the evening ahead, someone came into his room.

He supposed he could of blamed himself for that. He hadn't shut the door after he came in, indicating privacy. He should of; but, he hadn't. As he stared up at his half uncovered ceiling and listened to his door shut he asked, "What do you want, Sasuke?" His voice was rather droll and bit more unwelcoming that usual.

He listened as his brother plopped himself down into his desk chair and swiveled in the device.

"If you were anyone else, I'd be asking why in the hell you were going over to someone's house on a Friday night to do a school project. But," he chuckled out, "it's you, so, yeah, I'm not going to."

Sai rolled his eyes and sat up on his forearms to stare at Sasuke. "Is there any other reason you came in here besides to vex me with questions you don't intent to ask, but merely state you considered asking before realizing they held no purpose what so ever?"

He shrugged, swiveling still and rubbed his scruffy chin. His eyes were lazy and anywhere but on his brother. "Why didn't you just tell her you'd do the project by yourself, anyway? Isn't art your thing or something?"

As if he didn't know.

Sai exhaled long and low. "Not that it concerns you; but, yes, I did offer to do it myself."

Sasuke raised a brow. "And the Pink Princess said she wanted in anyway?" He paused. "And she invited you to her house..?"

Sai shrugged and sat up completely. He crossed his legs and settled his hands in his lap. "Yes and yes. Why do you care so much?"

Sasuke stood up, grinning slightly as he made way for the door. "No reason."

He doubted that, but didn't comment.

"Listen, though... On a serious note..."

Sai looked up at him, eyes scrutinizing.

"Eh... just be careful... "

Sai raised his brows questioningly.

Sasuke rolled his eyes while he opened the door. "Look, I do care about you. And no matter what you think, some part of you has it for this girl... Like I told you, she's outah your league, runt... don't let your heart get trampled. It's not worth it..."

Sai continued to watch him as she door shut, eyes narrowing. The wheels in his head were turning behind those dark depths. If he'd had the time to reply he would of said the same thing he always did---he didn't love Sakura, he never had. It was ridiculous to think so. Whatever idea Sasuke had in his head, involving his heart and Sakura, he was wrong. In fact, at this point in his young life, he was quite sure he didn't have a heart to break. Surely, he would of been hurt a long time ago when the name calling started in elementary school; when the remarks about his clothing and silent mannerisms were just as prominent as they were now; when children who knew what emo and gay meant and told him was as much then---surely, then he would have been affected. Yet... he wasn't.

No, if someone was going to break Sai Uchiha, hurt him so deeply he wept en mass, it wasn't going to be Sakura Haruno. After all, you couldn't break what wasn't offered freely, could you?

ooo

"Ino, I'm sorry; but, I just can't make it."

"Why not?" The blonde practically hollered into the phone, making Sakura wince on the other end. "It's a Friday night. Since when are busy on a Friday night? Isn't your mother out of town?"

Sakura sashayed through her kitchen and moved into the dining room while holding her cellphone to her ear. "She is, yes... I just have an appointment with someone tonight. That's all."

"Since when? Your mother didn't schedule you for a dinner party, did she? Doesn't she normally go to those with you?"

"No, she didn't and yes she does." Sakura pressed on the dinning room door and entered into the family room.

"You're being weird, Sak. What's going on tonight that's so important that you can't go party with your friends?" She could feel Ino's eyes rolling on the other side of the line.

But, what could she say? She didn't want to lie to the blonde. She didn't want to tell her the real truth either, she mused as she took a peek beyond the curtains and gazed on at the darkening skies.

"Oh my god, you're not, like, ... seeing someone else are you?"

Sakura gasped, releasing the curtains suddenly out of shock more than anything else. "No! How could you even think that? I just have some stuff I need to do tonight." A deep part of her really, really wanted to hang the phone up right then.

Ino sighed. "Well, if you were, you'd tell me, right?"

"Yes." Like hell. Like hell she'd cheat on anyone, much less Naruto.

"Alright, well, if you get done doing whatever it is you're doing that you won't tell me about... feel free to join me later. Nine o'clock, ok?"

"Alright."

"Bye."

"See ya." A second later Sakura was hitting the red button on her phone before flipping it shut. She stared down at it for a while, briefly wondering if it might have been a better idea to just make something up. Ino didn't like secrets. She might let it go tonight; but, soon enough she'd be pestering her again. What had she been thinking, anyway? Setting up work time for a school project on a Friday night when she was sure Ino would have something lined up to do?

No, she knew why... Saturday night she needed to get to sleep especially early to make sure she made that shoot. By Sunday her mother would be back completely. Sakura could just go out to work on it; but, she wasn't very comfortable going anywhere public with him, at least not anywhere her friends might frequent.

She sighed as she plopped down onto a sofa and stared monotonously at the coffee table.

This all could have been avoided if her stupid conscious hadn't gotten in the way. Then she could of just let _him_ do the project. Then her life could of just continued on its natural coarse with no harm done.

_Bing-bong!_

She blinked out of her travesty of thoughts and looked towards the exit of the family room where the stairway was barely visible and the entrance to her home was hidden. She sighed and stood up, realizing he must have found the way to her house. As she did, she glanced down at her phone. Seven PM--right on the dot.

Sakura inhaled deeply as she came to the door and reached for the handle. She didn't know why she was nervous. No, maybe it was all the worry she was doing after Ino's call. It's not like she had anything to prepare for with this guy.

Christ, it was _just_ an art project.

With a soft exhale, after realizing she'd been holding her breath--stupidly--Sakura opened the door...

...and blinked.


	6. Chapter 6

**..Chapter Six..**

**..**

**.**

**..**

"...Ino?" Sakura edged as she continued to stare on blankly at the blond in front of her greeting her on her doorstep.

The blue eyed diva grinned at her. "You didn't honestly think I'd let you skip out on tonight, did you?" she said as she stepped past the threshold.

Sakura continued to stare on at her, green orbs following her in confusion. Eventually though, she shut the door and her surprised faded. Her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "What are you doing here?" She watched on as the young blond turned to face her, eyes full of mischief. Sakura didn't much like that look. It was one she knew all too well when it came to Ino and her games with people.

Trepidation filled her, warning her thusly.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Ino asked with a grin. "You didn't really think that story was going to fool me, did you? We're going out, girl! It's a Friday. You can't leave me high and dry." She pouted.

Sakura's brows rose. She did well to hide some sense of apprehension laden in her bright depths of emerald as she thought.

Was she wrong? Perhaps Ino wasn't here for anything other than to convince her to go out and have a good time. She really did look somewhat earnest. Maybe... maybe she wasn't trying to mess with her after all...

Sakura sighed and took a step towards her friend."Ino, I told you... I'm--."

Ino rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips as she interrupted her. "That you have an appointment tonight. Right. With what?" She spread her hands out and about her. "You plan on being here by yourself? I know Naruto's busy tonight...sooo... you're not sneaking some cuddle time with him," she allowed cattily. "And everyone else is going to the party. At least, anyone that's anyone is."

Sakura hesitated then. She couldn't very well tell her Sai was coming over to work on the art project with her, could she? It was one thing for Naruto to know. He wasn't like Ino and the rest. If Ino found out then everyone would find out. What would they say about her?

No, surely not... it's not like she wanted to hang out with him, right? It was for an art project. Surely, people would understand. Oh, but Ino wouldn't leave it at that. She would see it as the perfect opportunity for something worse.

She sighed and plastered on a false smile, hiding her nervousness as she tried to come up with a solution.

"Come on, Sak. Who could you be meeting with anyway that's more important than your friends? That's more fun than a party? It can't be that great or your mom would be here to meet whoever it is with you."

As Ino pestered for an answer and Sakura tried to come up with one that would satisfy her, her eyes traveled up to the clock. She needed to come up with something fast and get Ino out of here. She could only imagine the social repercussions that awaited her if she found Sai on her doorstep. Sakura could feel sweat forming in places it shouldn't.

"Sakura?" she persisted.

"I..."

_Ding-dong!_

Sakura jumped as the doorbell rang. It was then she realized her time was up. He was here. Her eyes dashed to Ino and she tried to think of something, her lips parting. But, before she could say anything, Ino was already there. She watched on as she reached out and opened the door. Sakura was sure she felt her heart hammering in her chest.

She managed to turn as Ino faced the visitor.

"Ugh... what are _you_ doing here?" she heard the diva spat venomously as she released the door so it opened wide past Sakura.

Emerald met with coal.

Sakura swallowed, trying not to look stiff.

Sai raised a brow as he looked down at his watch. "I believe I'm late," he murmured, completely ignoring Ino while addressing Sakura. "You'll have to excuse me. My mother needed me to make a delivery before coming over to work with you."

Ino's eyes narrowed while her jaw tightened. She knew when she'd been snubbed. Coolly, she turned to Sakura. "_He's_ who you're meeting with?" Her lips pursed in sarcastic humor. "For _what_?"

Sakura sighed. "I told you I had an appointment, Ino." There was no denying it now. "He's here to work on the art project with me." This.. was a disaster. Why couldn't Ino just keep her nose where it belonged? Why couldn't she of just believed her when she said she was busy?

Ino blinked. "You're joking..." When Sakura didn't laugh or smile Ino realized she was serious. "You're not..." she whispered in disbelief, still blinking. When the shock left her she started laughing. Cruelly. "My god, Sak!" she exclaimed. "You don't have to slum it, you know? You honestly think he'd risk a failing grade? I told you to forget it. He'd do the work for you."

Sakura tried hard not to frown as Ino spat insults. Given the right situation Sakura could come up with something, she could make up a viable excuse. She'd never really been in this type of predicament before. She was at a loss.

"Ino.." she began, trying think of something to say, anything.

"Come on. Tell this loser to get out of here. We have a party to get ready for," Ino encouraged her.

She didn't know what to do. She'd told him she wouldn't be a flake, that she wasn't like those other people and that it wasn't fair for him to assume so. She wanted to tell Ino where she could stick it, just like she wanted to all the time. But, like always, she lacked the strength to do so. Doing so in this situation would surely be all over the school before Monday arrived. Everyone would laugh at her, shun her. They whisper behind her back... She didn't want to imagine what would happen if her mother found out. Good god. She didn't want to imagine the look of disappointment that would surely cross her features when she found out Sakura went from number one to utter zero. After all, if she couldn't handle it there, how could she handle it while wading the waters of the modeling industry where people were far more cutthroat?

Her eyes wavered and she tried to come up with a decision that would satisfy both her conscious and Ino at the same time. Without thinking, her gaze traveled to Sai, as if looking for answers desperately. She felt an unexpected leap in her chest when his impassive features caught her own.

"Sakura--."

Her eyes pleaded. For what, she didn't know... He couldn't do anything anyway. He---.

"Actually, Ino," Sai interrupted coolly. "I told her I wouldn't let her flake on this one. In fact, as I understand it, she's not doing well in the course; which, is why Rin assigned us as partners. If she doesn't help me with it... well... I'll have to report it to Rin. That could end up with a principal office visit..." He smiled that false smile of his.

Ino's eyes narrowed on him and her lips made a flat line of feminine distaste. "I knew you were a teacher's pet sorta prick."

Sai shrugged.

Ino rolled her eyes and turned to Sakura. The expression on her features was above irritation. She was more than miffed and her tone reflected that. "Come on," she urged, pulling her away from the door. "Walk me to my car."

Sakura allowed herself to be drug away and turned her head to look at Sai. She frowned immediately when Ino jerked her, forcing her gaze away. "Ino... don't pull. Eash..."

The blond leveled her with a gaze as she released her and opened the door to her car. "I can't believe you got saddled with him," she snapped. "You'd think he'd rather do all the work anyway."

"You'd think," Sakura agreed as she usually did.

Ino suddenly gave her a empathetic gaze. "You poor thing. I can't really blame you, you know. I mean, if it were me? I wouldn't want people to know I was working on _anything_ with him. I can't blame you for having him come over here instead of going out somewhere.

"God, I can't imagine being blackmailed like that. Reporting you to Rin? How low is that?"

Sakura refrained from correcting her on the blackmail bit.

"Anyway, good luck. We'll all miss you at the party." She gave her a quick hug. "Bye, Sak."

"Bye," Sakura returned as Ino closed the door to her car, blared her music, waved and pulled out of the drive way. She watched on until she was gone. When the back of her little BMW was clearly out of sight she gave a sigh of relief. She was off the hook... for now.

He eyes turned to the entrance of the house, where his darkly clad figure was still waiting on her doorstep. Quietly, she made her way back up the drive and towards him.

She stopped next to him once she reached the door. She faced him silently. The look on his face was as impassive ever; but, at least he was looking at her.

Gingerly, she clasped her hands in front of her. She wasn't quite sure if she should confide in him just how grateful she was. He didn't have to do that for her. He could of left her high and dry to deal with Ino on her own. Hell, he could of told Ino the truth and then left her for 'dead', so to speak.

Alternately, she wasn't sure if she liked feeling this indebted to him. She wondered briefly if he would try to use it against her somehow. After all, they hadn't gotten on so well thus far.

"I ah..."

He raised a brow at her, as he usually did when he was asking someone to continue and to let them know he was paying attention.

"...Thank you."

He shrugged as if it meant nothing to him. "I don't really think I've done you a favor; more that, I didn't have to continue listening to her."

Sakura felt the urge to smile well up within her; but, refrained from doing so lest he realize how grateful she really was. "You didn't have to though," she said.

"No, I did."

She nodded."I'm sorry. Ino isn't exactly..." While she spoke she moved back into the house, motioning for him to come in.

"A good person?" he offered as she shut the door behind him.

Sakura frowned. "Well, I didn't exactly mean that..."

"You don't have to make excuses on her behalf," he was a little too quick to reply. Sakura could tell he was trying to retain his even nature; however, she could hear some sign of aggression in his tone.

She blinked as she faced him. "You really don't like her much do you?"

"And you do?" he challenged, facing her.

"She's my friend," she replied back as if such a claim held the whole of the answer.

"And how would you define a friend?" he asked then, once more looking as if he really wasn't bothered at all. Gone was the underlying aggression and angst. Like turning off a switch.

She blinked at the unexpected mood change and question. "Well..." she began, trying to consider the question. "I suppose friends are people you enjoy spending time with. They listen to you and you listen to them. They're people you can laugh and cry with. People you can confide in."

"Then why didn't you confide in Ino about what we're doing here?" he asked as soon as she finished.

"What do you mean?"

"You said friends are people you can confide in. Confiding in someone means to tell them things, to trust them. If Ino is your friend, by your own definition, then you should have been honest with her." His explanation sounded too textbook; but, she couldn't deny what he stated so simply.

Her jaw tightened a moment. "It's not that simple," she replied.

"Isn't it?"

"No, it's not," she muttered. "There are just some things you can't tell people..."

"Even if they're your friend?"

She sighed, frustrated. "You wouldn't understand."

He smiled again, that bastard. That smile that made her want to smack him. She had to make fists of her hands in order to avoid hitting him. It was an urge that wasn't entirely easy to stifle.

"I wouldn't?" he asked as if it were perfectly natural to do so.

"No, you wouldn't," she muttered. "After all, you don't care what other people think of you." It was out of her mouth before she could stop it. It was far to honest of her to say so. She didn't usually do that at all---thinking before she spoke. Carefully choosing her words was how she operated.

"I do," he said surprising her. "Sometimes, though, it doesn't always matter."

"It always matters," she sighed out under her breath.

He raised a brow at her again.

If they kept talking like this nothing would get done, she realized. They were just two different people. She shouldn't make more of it. Arguing over the differences would do nothing but waste time.

"Come on," she said finally, directing him to the right. "I'll show you into the library. You can wait there while I get my stuff. Then we can start." Naturally, all he did was nod as she led him through the doorway.

She rolled her eyes.

It was going to be a long night indeed.

ooo

"Why can't you just pick it out? Then we can be done with this whole situation," she muttered, arms crossed from where she sat next to him at the round table in the center of the small office that also served as a library.

"Because," he replied mechanically, "we're both doing the project, therefore we both need to agree on the book to read for it."

"Then I agree to whatever you choose."

Sai resisted the urge to sigh. She was certainly frustrating enough. "Do you really want to spend the next few weeks reading a book you have no vested interest in?" he asked. "You would be inclined to put off reading it if you found it boring. Then I would be stuck---."

"Fine," she snapped. "We'll agree on a book that we both like."

He smiled as she frowned and went back to searching on her laptop. "While you're doing that I'll check on what you have here."

She shrugged. "You won't find much. A lot of this stuff is pretty mundane."

"Oh?"

"Yeah," she replied as she clicked away and typed keywords. "Medical journals... texts... classical... mechanics... physics and legal stuff. My dad stocked this room when we bought the house."

"Where are your parents? If you don't mind me asking," he added as his fingers skimmed over spines along with his eyes, touching and taking in the titles.

"I don't," she responded tonelessly. "My mother is on a business trip at the moment. And my father is oversees. He's not home much."

"What do they do?"

"For work?"

He nodded.

"Well... my mother use to be in modeling... " she said as she sat up and looked over at him. "She retired once I was born. My father is a... well... an architect." She figured that was the easiest way to explain her father's work.

"I'm surprised she retired," he said, making sure he looked around the room they were in with a quick sweep. "It looks as though she's done very well for herself, both of your parents. She could of hired someone to help her with you while she continued her career."

Sakura sighed and sat back. Her eyes softened. "Yeah, well... a lot of people in this business do that," she responded softly. "They can't do both though. Not really."

"Have kids and be a model?"

She nodded. "It's a demanding career... You don't really have time for anything else. To be honest, I'm surprised my mother had time to have a relationship with my dad, much less have me."

"You sound like you speak from experience."

Sakura rolled her eyes and made a show of looking like she was going back to work. "Everyone at the school knows I'm a model... or the very least I'm working towards it... You don't have to act like you don't know."

Sai just smiled and left her alone. When she wasn't looking though, his features softened on hers. His eyes softened slightly and he looked to analyze her. He wondered, did she talk this much with Ino? Naruto? Did anyone really give her the chance to express herself?

Sai suddenly turned back to the shelves, tearing his gaze away from hers. His fingers trailed the spines still, delicately touching on each one. He stopped when he came to one that looked slightly out of place. It wasn't anything special; but, it appeared as though it was out of order with the rest of the books. He was there and it was no real trouble... so, he pulled it out with the intention of replacing it two more books ahead where it belonged. When he started to, it was then he realized the book was stuck. He tugged a little harder. As he did so, the shelf teetered a little bit. He blinked and stopped immediately. He'd assumed the shelves were apart of the wall.

"Hey---," Sakura began, seeing what was happening.

It was then the ebony haired artist felt something hit his head hard enough to elicit a curse. "Damnit.." he snapped, rubbing his head.

"... be careful..." Sakura ended, frowning as she stood up. "Are you alright?"

"Fine," he replied, looking down for what hit him. The red of a book cover pulled at him and he leaned down to pick it up.

"What was it?" she asked looking up at the top of the shelf. "I didn't think there was enough room between the ceiling and shelf for anything to get stuck...." Her eyes drew to the novel in his hands.

Sai turned it over and his fingers trailed over the title in gold lettering. "Painted Butterfly..." he whispered the title.

"I haven't see that in a while," Sakura offered curiously.

He turned to look at her, equally curious. "You know of it?" He motioned to the book.

She nodded, taking it from him. She moved to stand next to him as she opened the cover and moved to the first page. The tissue paper protecting the artwork on the title page was slowly turned over.

"It's a favorite of my father's," she explained and pointed to a female character in the drawn and painted image. "It's about this woman, named Chou and this man," she pointed to the other, "named Sumi. They live in a world where shinobi are the powerful.

"Chou and Sumi fall in love," she went on to explain with a light in her eyes as he leaned in close to better pay attention as she flipped the pages and showed the art work hidden between the written words every chapter.

"I can assume it doesn't go well?" he asked.

She nodded, "It doesn't. Chou comes from a very wealthy family."

"Sumi doesn't?"

"He's not rich, if that's what you mean... but, that's not the point," she went on and pointed out another picture that depicted Chou with a little girl. "You see, Chou's sister, Amu, is the one who's expected to carry on the family name and so forth. Chou, being the oldest, became her protector. Her sole purpose in life is to make sure she's safe. Nothing else is expected of her."

"Ah..."

Sakura turned to another picture. "But, naturally, she ends up on a three person shinobi team with Sumi. They fall in love and she's torn. She's afraid that if she pursues something with him and her family finds out then she'll be shunned or might never see him again."

"Because she think she's not suppose to do anything or have any other duties aside from her sister's welfare."

"Exactly," Sakura replied softly.

"How does it end?"

She shrugged. "I dunno. My father had a few months off work when I was about five or so. He read it to me for a while. But then a job came in and he told me he'd finish it when he was back."

"I take it he never did."

She shook her head and turned to face him. "No he...." she stopped as her eyes met with his. Coal clashed with emerald, blending electrically. Her words fell short once she realized how close he was, his face inches from her own. Her lips parted as she stared, unable to move.

His eyes were soft, she realized as she took them in. They were not as black as she first imagined; instead, she could see bits of gray and smaller bits of white slashing here and there around his pupils within the irises.

He was close enough that she could actually smell him. The aroma was hard to describe; but, it reminded her of art class. It was... a smell like...paint. Surprisingly, it wasn't entirely distasteful, not on him. It suited him, she decided.

Her eyes traveled to his hair. It appeared as silk while falling haphazardly about his face and in his eyes. Her hand lifted to touch it and she leaned in closer without thinking.

_Smack!_

Both parties jump back.

Sai blinked and looked down. "You, ah... dropped the book..." he said almost stupidly.

Sakura couldn't really help the blush of embarrassment that ran across her cheeks. "I did." Neither moved for a moment.

"I'll get it," they both said as they moved in at the same time. Naturally, Sakura's hand fell first and Sai's covered hers. As if burned, he pulled it back while she jerked the book off the floor and tightly into her arms.

A blush ran across the bridge of his nose and he silently cursed the stupidly of human emotion and physical reaction.

"Sorry," she muttered.

"It's ok..." he said back, trying not to sound awkward.

A moment or two passed and Sai tried to come up with something to say to break the moment of silence. She couldn't, it seemed; therefore, he should, he supposed. His eyes trailed towards her from the floor. He couldn't help himself, not entirely.

She smelled like... her namesake, he'd realized as soon as he'd come close enough to catch her scent for the first time. Her skin... her hair... it all looked unbelievably soft. Her eyes... they were something... a color he could spread across blank space, a canvas over and over again. To capture such a blend of shades... he couldn't imagine it. They weren't simply green. There were so many colors of the same family mingling there.

Like the ocean... or a lagoon..

"What do you think?" he heard her say, pulling him out of his trance.

"Huh?"

She frowned. "I was asking what you thought about using this book." She indicated to the novel in her hands, Painted Butterfly.

"For the project?"

She nodded.

Forcing on his trademark smile more so than he was use to he said, "Sounds good."

"Well," she replied as she shoved it at him, a blush still tinging her features. "Why don't you take it home and read it?"

He took it. "What about you?"

"I've read up until the last two chapters. Once you get there, let me know and we'll go from there."

"Alright," he agreed. "When did you want to meet again."

Sakura blinked. "That's right... I was suppose to go over my schedule with you too..." She turned on her heel and walked over to her bag on the table. He watched as she pulled out a black book with leather covering.

Sakura clicked a pen and moved to write a few things down. "How does Wednesday night sound to you?"

"As far as I know I'm not busy..." he replied.

"Good, we can meet again after school. Same time?"

He nodded and moved to gather his things while she scribbled it down.

"I'll walk you to your car," Sakura spoke out after putting it away. She followed him to the door.

"I didn't drive here," he explained.

"You didn't?" She blinked in surprise.

"Sasuke drove me," he explained.

"Oh," she replied. Of course he drove him. It made sense; especially if they actually were lovers. "Well, um, do you want me to give you a ride home?"

His brows rose. "I don't---."

"It won't be a problem," she interrupted, grabbing her purse and jacket from the small table next to the front door.

"I won't argue," he said, admitting defeat easily. "I'd rather not bother him right now."

"Oh?" she asked as they stepped out into the night. She locked the door and checked it to make sure.

"Yeah..." he said in response, dragging the word out as if he didn't want to talk about it. "He's at a party with Karin right now."

"Who?"

"You probably don't know her," he replied as they got in. Both doors shut one after the other in the little convertible. "It's his..."

"Girlfriend?" she supplied as she turned on the car and moved to pull out of the driveway.

"If you can call it that," he muttered disinterestedly. "They're probably at that party Ino wanted you to go with her to." He paused a moment, thinking. When she didn't say anything he added, "You could of gone."

"I don't break appointments," she replied easily. "Not unless I'm sick or an emergency comes up."

He could help but allow the corner of his lips to quirk at that. "The party didn't qualify as an emergency?"

"No," she said in conjunction with one of her small, mysterious and not-quite-real smiles. "It didn't."

**AN :: **Sorry the update took so long---again. The holidays took up a lot of my time. I did want to let you guys know, though, to expect slower updates in the future. School starts the eleventh and American Lit II is gonna take up quite a bit of my writing time. We'll see though. Each professor is different. So, who knows.

Thanks for reading and reviewing,

_Blade_

**P.S. **I hope I got all of the errors x,X


	7. Chapter 7

**..Chapter Seven..**

**..**

**.**

**..**

The blast of bass and electronica turned into muffled reverberations as she pushed the door closed. Her hands about his waist, her lips tickling his ear, her hot breath lingered on his skin. They stumbled towards the bed, half tripping and not caring. Immediately, he was on his back. Her lips were on his and he groaned in pleasure when she ground against him, as her hands moved across his body, trying to take whatever he had on off. He did his best to oblige her, shifting and moving between touches, caresses and lingering, moist lips.

It all left a feeling of want. It was that same feeling that kept him coming back for more each time. There was always something more to gain, something higher to lay claim to. There was something, that, no matter how hard he reached out for it, he could not take as his own satisfaction.

She felt good. Not because he loved her, not because she made him smile or enticed within him that long-term plan that so many teenagers had with secret stars in their eyes. She felt good because she was there, willing and wanting. She wanted to please him, to make him feel good, in some vain attempt to hold onto him as long as possible.

Her mouth traveled downward, her shoulder length strands dancing across his abdomen. He gripped the sheet and cried out softly as her warm mouth wrapped about the head of his member. Her tongue made torturous rotations, her teeth pressed just enough in the right places to make him wince in pain and want for more and ... the feeling of hitting the back of her throat was just ...overpowering.

Anyone would do, he told himself. Anyone. Eventually, he would find the one that worked, the one that set him on fire and finally gave him the satisfaction he wanted. Maybe not her... but eventually.

Someone.

He was gritting his teeth between gasps. He was far too dazed and sluggish to control his actions this time. His hands were in her hair, urging her on as he thrust half-heartedly. The alcohol flooding his body and mind and surging through his bloodstream made everything feel better, heady and euphoric.

_Eventually..._

He fell back into the mattress. It hit him faster than he anticipated, barely giving him time to warn his bedmate. As he climaxed his body stiffened, his back arched and he gripped onto the sheets like he needed something to hold on to while he rode the wave. Endorphins made him feel lighter than before, as well as, exhausted. He slowly relaxed back, wishing the sheets and duvet would engulf, swallow, him whole.

His breathing turned shallow and slow as he drifted, as the toxins in his body eased a sense of lightweightedness across his skin. Pinpricks and goosebumps trailed his flesh like tiny feet across his form, dancing.

"Sasuke..." he heard a whisper in his ear. Then a giggle. "Sasuke..." she whispered again, her warm hand caressing his chest.

He chose not respond.

"Sasuke..." she said again. He heard a sigh of disappointment before he felt her fall back into the mattress. "Fine... take a break..." he heard her mutter sleepily. When he was sure he heard her breathing indicate she was asleep he moved to stand.

He stumbled, catching himself when he grabbed hold of the bedpost. He blinked in the dark, squinting as everything shook in front of him, shifted back and forth out of focus. He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to catch his bearings. When he reopened them a moment or two later it wasn't totally better; but, he could see his pants.

He reached down and picked them up off the floor, once again having to catch himself. "Fuck," he swore, blinking.

Next, he located his shirt, shoes and boxers. He walked across the room and leaned against the wall as he pulled everything on so that he wouldn't fall. A grumble escaped his lips when he realized he'd have to sit down to put his shoes on.

Why in the hell had he drank so much? Why hadn't he stopped at a certain point as he usually did?

He slid down the wall until his ass hit the floor. Somehow he managed to get his shoes on. He didn't even spare Karin a glance as he stumbled---again---to a stand and maneuvered his way out of the room.

The sound of blaring music and loud teenagers hit his ears. He blinked to try and adjust his vision. Everything was still shaky though. He did his best to judge his steps while maneuvering people in the hallway. His hand slid along the wall. Someone asked him if he wanted a beer. He registered a girl (maybe) hitting his ass as he passed her by. He scowled, but, continued onward. His direction was the door, the front door.

He took hold of the couch on his way through, once again having to stop and get his bearings. As he did, he reached into his pocket and pulled his keys out. The jingled in his hand, feeling secure.

He started walking again, forcing his footsteps to be made straight and his body to work as he wanted it to. Everything was so loud though. There were so many people shouting, laughing and dancing. He vaguely heard a crash in the background. People went rushing by him, making his path to the door that much easier, but also harder.

Why hadn't he cut himself off? He should have. The sex had been good though... another warm body. That's all he needed. Another soft body to hold onto, to touch, to caress. The drug was in their arms, the real escape. If he just kept trying... he'd... forget. Yes, forget.

Images flashed in his mind eye. He could see a smile, bright and infectious. Strands of erratic gold danced along hard, bronzy skin. Hard, rock hard muscle dripped sweat in the morning light. He could hear the laughter echoing as a goal was met, reached, the black and white ball smacking against the net.

His mind traveled and his eyes seemed to drift as he allowed himself to think of things he normally wouldn't. He forgot his footing and his attention wavered. He felt himself begin to fall, to trip after he started to. His brain was too fogged to really consider catching himself; but, he made an effort anyway. He reached out, fumbling while anticipating his face meeting with the plush carpet below.

Surprisingly, his hands met with warm muscle, hard and well defined. His face pressed into something soft and equally warm. It was probably the cotton of someone's shirt, he surmised. A man's if the lack of breasts were any indication. The smell of fresh cut grass---of all things---overwhelmed his nose. It was oddly calming. It reminded him of a day well spent lazing about in the grass near the football field, avoiding yet another class while he smoked a joint.

He could feel their arms under his armpits, holding him stable as their hands secured themselves to part of his back. The embrace was comforting and encouraged him to simply stay where he was; even drunk, he knew he couldn't though. Quickly, he needed to disentangle himself and continue on his way towards the car. He needed to go home.

He started to pull away, to stand straight. His eyes traveled up as he pulled away from their chest. He opened his mouth to begin to thank them.

Aqua-blue met with coal, penetrating Sasuke and holding him in place.

"Are you planning on driving home?" the Adonis asked, his expression one of worry.

A blush dared to grace his cheeks; but, did not. Instead, his eyes remained wide and fixated on his rescuer's.

"Sasuke?" he asked.

ooo

Naruto grinned widely, reaching up with one hand as his brown haired, energetic, teammate came in for a high-five.

"Hey, man! Glad you could make it!" Kiba shouted, pulling his hand into his own and slapping his back in a half hearted 'man-hug'.

"Sure thing," he shouted back over the loud music of the house party.

"You drive, man?"

Naruto shook his head as he scanned the crowd. There were at least a hundred people here, by the looks of it. The furniture had been pushed back a few feet from the center of the room, making way for a makeshift dance area. Drinks were being passed around in red and blue plastic cups. Bodies ground against one another in euphoric atmosphere. The lights were dimmed accept near the kitchen area, adding to the energized and sex-ridden feel of the experience.

"You plan on drinking then?" he asked, nudging him with a grin. "Or maybe with someone else, eh?"

Naruto playfully shoved Kiba. "Drinking, maybe. With someone else? Not the way you're thinking."

Kiba laughed. "Truer than ever, aren't ya?"

"I don't cheat. You know that."

"Yeah, well, whatever. It ain't cheating if she doesn't find out."

"You're logic, not mine."

Kiba shrugged as they moved down the stairs and through the crowd of bodies.

"Sakura here?"

"Nah, but, Ino is. Weird, huh? I never see either of those two at one of these things without the other."

The blond blinked, surprised. "She's not? You know why?"

Kiba shrugged as they made it to the table with the drinks. "Not a clue. If you wanna ask her though," he said as he pointed, cup in hand while he handed him a drink too, "she's over there with Tenten."

Naruto took the cup, but, did not drink from it. He followed Kiba's direction and sure enough, there she was, sitting on a stool at the kitchen bar area, cup in hand while she chatted it up with Tenten.

"I'll catch you in a few then, alright?" he told Kiba.

"Sure thing." The wolfish soccer player gave him a mock salute and headed off in another direction with a grin. Vaguely, he heard him say, "Ladies...!"

A smile touched Naruto's lips. Kiba was a player; but, he was a great defender on the field and an overall good friend. So, he couldn't totally fault him despite his methods involving women.

He brushed past several people on his way towards Ino. It wasn't exactly a meeting he was looking forward too. He didn't much like talking to Ino at all. He put up with her because she was Sakura's friend and because she ran in the group both he and his girlfriend did. He supposed the only good thing about Yamanaka was her ability to know almost anything about anyone who was anybody.

"Naruto!" she cried out as she spotted him, her face pink from consumption, "I didn't expect to see you here. I heard you had late practice tonight. Gai's been running you boys to the ground, eh?"

He smiled as brightly as usually did when greeting almost anyone---even Ino. "Ah, yeah, I suppose. Not any more than he usually does though. You know Gai."

She rolled her eyes. "Do we ever," she said to Tenten who was smiling next to her.

The young archery athlete nodded her head. "I'd take Ms. Yuhi any day over Mr. Maito. Too bad she only stands in when he's out for the day or too busy with another practice." The brunette took a sip from her glass.

"Ino," Naruto started, "do you know why Sak isn't here?"

"I'm gonna go look for Neji, Ino. I'll catch you later," Tenten said next, interrupting her before she could respond. "You know how he is if someone tries to spike his drink."

Ino frowned. "Yeah, out like a light... good luck." She waved as Tenten left.

"Ino?"

"Oh, Sakura, right," she replied, taking drink from her glass. She licked her lips as she set it down. "I actually stopped by her place before I came here. She's usually my D.D., you know? Thank goodness I ran into Tenten. She said she could drive me home and stay since Neji drove her. And well, he never drinks... so.." she shrugged. "Anyway, that asshole Sai is making her work on that art project with him."

"On a Friday night?"

"That's what I said!" she blurted sluggishly. "But, meh, I guess she has some early morning thing Sunday so she figured she couldn't work on it with him Saturday night. Still, why couldn't she work on it with him tomorrow during the day?"

Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"Not that you need to worry about them... well, you know," she hinted, eyeing him carefully. "Everyone knows he swings the other way..."

"Yeah..." he said, allowing the word to trail off. He really didn't, he knew. Gay or not, Sak would never cheat on him. She wasn't like that. It was just odd she'd chosen to do it tonight instead of during the day.

"Well, she didn't think you'd be here either. So, that may have helped. Well, unless gay boy really did _make_ her set the date for tonight. Who knows," she gossiped. She took another sip of her drink and turned in her chair to face the crowd. "You wanna dance?"

"I ah..." he started, not the least bit interested in having Ino grind against any part of his body. He looked out at the crowd, looking for an excuse to make a break for it without wounding Ino's pride too much.

"Say, is that Sasuke stumbling towards the door?" she asked next, her eyes narrowed.

Naruto's eyes drifted in the direction she pointed. His too, narrowed. Confusion swept his features when he saw the school's notorious badass pull a set of keys out of his pocket when he stopped to take a hold of the couch.

"You don't think he plans on driving home like that, do you?" Ino asked. "Naruto?" she prompted when he didn't respond. Her eyes turned to look at him. She blinked, realizing he was gone. Disappointment crossed her features. "Damn, I let him get away again. I was so close with that dance offer too..."

Naruto didn't take the time to hear her. He was already halfway across the room and heading for Sasuke. Didn't he have a designated driver? Kids who came to the parties knew to come with someone who wasn't getting wasted, someone who didn't _like_ to drink. Sai, he realized immediately, was the dark haired boy's normal driver; either that, or the girl he was dating at the time. It didn't appear like anyone was with him now though.

"Go! Go! Go!" he heard people shouting as he passed by. He stopped momentarily as a group of people looked up and started shouting the same thing around him. He glanced up just as someone leapt off the stairway and into the crowd. He winced as he heard a crash. Something had been broken, it appeared. People came rushing in one direction as he tried to go another.

He sighed, realizing he'd have to go around to make it to the door before Sasuke. Once out of the mess of people he crossed the room. His eyes widened when he was four or five paces away and saw the boy begin to trip and fall. Fear sliced through Naruto as he realized if he didn't catch him he'd hit his head on a small table along the wall.

He sprinted, reaching out and exhaled as the weight of him landed in his arms. He'd just managed to stop him, catching him under his arms. He'd been reaching out anyway and his hands landed to grip on Naruto's shoulders.

He didn't move for a moment. He seemed to still completely in his arms... relaxing even; which, surprised the blond a bit. Maybe he was drunker than he'd first imagined. So, not really knowing what else to do, he allowed Sasuke a moment to regain himself.

He looked down, not being able to help himself. What else was there to look at when someone fell into your arms, obviously too drunk to stand, much less walk on their own?

His hair was less of a mess than he'd thought before. It looked like he actually combed it fairly regularly. Perhaps it just stood erect on its own? Odd, he mused; but, not any worse than his own, which, most definitely stood on its own.

His body felt small in his arms, muscular, but small and thin. Where Naruto's body was toned, thick and heavy with muscle fiber from sports, Sasuke's felt lanky and lithe. He knew the bastard didn't play a sport; but, maybe he did something else to explain why he wasn't as small as the blond thought.

Well, he had a hard right hook, if the bruising on his face were any indication. He definitely wasn't what one would call all bark and no bite. He knew from long standing experience Sasuke was the fists talk and bullshit walks type.

Which, brought to reason why he'd jumped over here to help him in the first place.. Right, drunk driving wasn't just bad for the driver, it was bad for everyone. Heaven forbid he hit someone, killing not only himself but other people.

Just as these thoughts crossed his mind, reinstilling why he'd come all the way over here to begin with, Sasuke began to lift his head. When dark depths met with bright blues Sasuke stiffened unexpectedly. His eyes widened as he stared at Naruto.

"Are you planning on driving home?" Naruto asked cautiously, a now worried expression crossing his features. He'd never seen Sasuke this way before. The fact that he was quiet and staring at him in shock really had him wondering what was wrong. What happened to the one he called his rival? He expected him to push him away and scowl, not stare on stupidly with a vulnerable look in his eyes.

"Sasuke?" he asked softly.

Just like that, he blinked out of the trance, whatever it was. He pulled away suddenly and stepped back. The scowl was firmly in place. "I'm fine. Leave me alone, dropout." He maneuvered around him, stepping more deliberately before as to appear, it seemed, less inept than before. Alas, he was starting to stumble again.

Naruto reacted instantly, reaching again. He stopped short as the dark haired boy got hold of the wall next to him. "Leave me alone," he snapped again. "I don't need help. I don't need _your_ help."

Naruto watched as he took hold of the door knob and turned it. He watched as he opened the door and stumbled out into the night.

The part of him that really hated the way Sasuke was always just a jackass made him want to just turn around and go on about enjoying himself like before. However, the other part, the good guy part of himself that Sakura claimed to like so much about him said otherwise, the part that helped people in need, that picked up books off the floor when another person dropped them, that part... that part knew he had to go after him. Sasuke just wasn't himself and there was no one else to go after him. If he let him go he could end up doing something he would regret for the rest of his life.

Naruto told himself, he couldn't live with that on his conscious, even if the boy in question was someone he claimed he didn't care a wit about anymore.

He sighed, resigning himself to the task and followed the drunken creature out into the night, shutting the door soundly behind himself. The sound of music became muffled in the background as the cool night air hit him. Sasuke hadn't gotten too far, maybe a few steps. He looked like he was getting a better handle at walking along.

Naruto came up next to him, eyeing the keys in his hands. "Let me drive you home," he said, getting right to the point.

Silence.

"Sasuke, you can't seriously mean to drive home like this."

Nothing.

"What of you hit someone?" he continued. "What if you hurt yourself?"

He snickered. "Like you care, fuck face."

Naruto frowned. "What if you hurt someone else, then? What if you _kill_ someone, Sasuke?"

That made him stop so abruptly Naruto had to catch himself. Suddenly, Sasuke was in his face, his tone humorously dark. "Always the the fucking golden boy, right? There to save the day, like a damned white night, right? Get it through your head, dropout, I don't _need_ your fucking help."

Naruto scowled, his mood reverting to that of the affronted jock. "It's not just about you, you selfish bastard. I might not like you, but I'm not going to let you ruin your life or the lives of other people, either.

"Now, give me the keys." He held out his hand.

"Fuck off," Sasuke snapped, turning as gracefully as he could manage before walking back towards his parked car.

Naruto swore under his breath and, naturally, followed him into the front lawn. At first he simply tried to make a grab for the dangling keys in his hand; but, Sasuke, despite being drunk, had anticipated that. He snatched his hand back and turned, trying to hit him already. However, unlike Naruto, he _was_ still very drunk, well over his stopping point. His fist hit with air and he felt himself falling back. He could see Naruto's blurred image reaching for him, looking surprised.

Naruto muttered a curse as Sasuke fell on his back in the grass. Once again, he reached for the keys, which, Sasuke maneuvered out of his reaching hand. The blond quickly realized if he wanted them he'd have to subdue him.

Sasuke's eyes went wide when _he_ realized what the soccer player intended to do. "What are you---Get the fuck off of me!" he shouted, genuinely upset. He began to fight with him as the blond settled onto his lap. He rolled, upsetting the other boy's balance enough that they both ended up rolling in the grass and dirt, each fighting for the keys.

"God damnit, Sasuke, just give me the keys!"

"Fuck off, dropout!" he snapped back.

Their legs tangled as they both grunted and muttered insults. Eventually, because he _was_ drunk, Sasuke found himself losing the battle. Naruto ended up on top of him, fully flush against his body, panting. One hand grasped his wrist while the over was flat over his other open palm, the keys between both their hands.

He was warm, Sasuke realized. Warm... close... the rush that hit him was one he knew well, it was was one he tried hard not to think about---avoid if at all possible. His body hummed responsively, telling him this was it, this was the satisfaction he was looking for, this was the one he wanted so badly over any other. It was enough to make him want to cry, but not enough to actually allow it to happen.

He opened his eyes to once again find bright blues staring at him, holding him in place like a maddening entrapment. He could feel his breath on his face, he could smell the fragrance of earth... grass...that scent that simply was Naruto Namikaze's. He was a soccer player, after all. It was no real surprise that he smelled of the field.

He didn't want to move, not really. But he was pissed at him. He was angry at him for making him feel this way, for making him want him without even knowing it.

"I hate you," he whispered like a cut, like a knife across the flesh, like he meant it with every fiber of his being.

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "Yeah," he whispered, "I'm not exactly fond you you myself." His fingers closed over the keys, taking them from Sasuke. Gradually, he stood up and offered and hand up. "Come on. I'll take you home."

He hesitated a moment, considering trying to fight him again. But, the idea of ending up pressed up so firmly against him once more had Sasuke stopping and reaching, finally accepting the help that was offered. Quietly, he allowed the blond to help him to his car, because, it was getting rather hard to find his footing; especially after rolling the contents of his stomach around so thusly on the ground.

He allowed Naruto to shut the passenger side door for him in the blue Dart. He heard the other door open, he felt the vehicle shake as he got in and then heard as the door shut on the driver's side. The engine revved on and he opened his eyes, looking ahead as the jock pulled away from the lawn and headed down the road.

"I can't believe you were actually going to try and drive home drunk," Naruto muttered. "What was even going through your head? Didn't you set up a designated driver beforehand?"

Sasuke glanced over at him, his eyes lazy. "She got drunk," he muttered in excuse.

"Then why didn't you call that friend of yours, the one you always hang out with? Sai."

"He's busy tonight," he replied, as if that were answer enough.

"Yeah, I know, with Sakura," he said with an uncommon droll in his tone. "She wouldn't have minded if you pulled him away to come help you. She's not the type."

Sasuke smirked. "What? You worried he's moving in on your girl?"

Naruto frowned. "I trust Sakura."

"How far have you gone with her anyway?" Sasuke asked crassly, alcohol making him bold, bolder than usual. "First base? Second? How about---."

"How about that's none of your business," he muttered back.

He laughed uncharacteristically, "Yeah, that'd be guy code for, not very far."

"Yeah, well, we all can't be sex fiends. Some of us like having a solid, long term relationship with someone we care about." Naruto stopped the car momentarily, waiting at a stop sign and then turned left. "Aren't you worried about catching something?"

Sasuke shrugged. "I don't see the point in being with someone you can't fuck."

Naruto sighed. "You're so crass."

"And you're too nice," he snapped. "I think that's at least half the reason I don't like you. Too nice, too perfect. I bet you get off on the fact that everyone fucking adores you. God damned goody two shoes star of the soccer field."

"And the other half?" Naruto asked offhandedly.

Sasuke paused, stilling as the question was presented. It's not exactly the response he'd been hoping for. Usually, the blond rose to the bait and snapped back an insult. "It doesn't really matter," he muttered as they hit a long strip of road. His eyes turned to the scenery, watching the darkness pass him by.

It felt odd, being in his own car with someone other than his brother driving it when he'd decided, yet again, to get so utterly plastered he could hardly walk under his own volition. What made it wholly _more_ weird was that it was someone he considered a rival, at best. Naruto was someone he fought with, traded harmful insults with, someone he made fun of under the bleachers with a few of his friends.

But... he...

Sasuke scowled, trying to get the image out his head, the smells, the feelings of warmth and a desire he desperately wanted eroded from his mind.

"You know, this isn't a bad ride," Naruto allowed cautiously. "From the outside it looks like shit though."

"Just shut up, Naruto," he muttered, his emotions and the toxins in his system causing him to lose part of the fight he had left. Thankfully Naruto did. He shut up completely and just drove on. The silence, continued at least, for a good few minutes; but, it didn't make dealing with his own troubled thoughts any easier.

"Why did we stop being friends, Sasuke?" the blond suddenly asked, startling him out of his present self torture with his soft inquiry.

Sasuke was stilled yet again. The only sound in the car was the hum of the engine. Every now and then the swish of another car passing them by echoed a moment. His mind tumbled through another series of thoughts. His emotions ran deeper and opened age old wounds he'd almost forgotten, or convinced himself he had.

"We weren't always like this, you know..." he edged. "We once---."

"Shut up," Sasuke snapped. "Just... shut up..."

Naruto stopped the car.

Sasuke looked up and realized they'd made it to his house. They were in his driveway, sitting in front of the garage. He closed his eyes and opened the door. Carefully, he slid out and stood up. The door was shut as quietly as he could manage.

"Let me help you," he heard next to him as a warm hand placed itself on his shoulder and another on his arm. He silently allowed the blond to lead him up the rest of the driveway, the stairs to his porch and eventually to the front door of his house. Vaguely, he heard keys rattling while Naruto unlocked the door.

The warmth of the house fell over him as he and Naruto stepped through the threshold. He heard the door shut.

"Where---."

"Upstairs," he muttered in answer. "Second door on the right. No one's home right now." Naruto didn't answer, but he knew he'd heard when he headed that way. He tried hard not to trip as he move upward. He felt Naruto's hands on his shoulders, urging him on cautiously. He didn't leave even after they made their way down the hall, past the door into his room.

Sasuke reached for his bedpost for support when he heard Naruto drop the keys on his nightstand.

"Sasuke---."

"Just go home, Naruto. I don't need you, alright? Leave me be."

"I just want to talk."

"I _don't_," he muttered back. He stiffened once he felt that had on his shoulder again, this time not to support him but to connect somehow. How he hated that. He scowled again and reached up swiftly, moving to slap his hand away. "I---!" He stopped when the blonde grabbed his wrist midflight. His heated, angry eyes found Naruto's in the dark. "Leave," he seethed in response through his teeth.

"We use to be friends, Sasuke. Didn't we? Not like this. Not angrily throwing insults back and forth, hitting each other in the parking lot..."

"A long time ago," he muttered back in reply. "We were kids," he argued. "Things change. People do. You did," he snapped.

Naruto eyes narrowed. "So did you."

"Then we agree," he replied with a smirk, "we're just not the same people anymore. We've moved onto other people, different _crowds_."

"That doesn't mean we have to hate each other!" he snapped. "We could at least get along with one another. Eventually these confrontations are going to get out of hand."

Sasuke ripped his wrist from his grasp finally. "I don't want to 'get along' with you, dropout."

"Then what do you want, Sasuke?" he asked, the question coming as something automatic. "I doesn't make any sense to keep going on as we have. Can't---." Words left him when Sasuke grabbed onto the front of his shirt and in one swift, clean movement as if he weren't drunk at all, slammed him into the wall next to his nightstand. Pictures rattled on the walls and he was sure he heard the plaster behind him crack under the force.

He opened his eyes, shock slowly ebbing away as he faced the angry, torn features of his once childhood friend turned enemy. His eyes were endless, he realized, reverberating emotions he hadn't seen before. If he didn't know Sasuke any better he'd say he was about to cry and scream at him. The intimidating ferocity that creased across his eyes, his face, cut him like a knife.

God, what had ever happened to him? What happened to the both of them? Why did he choose now to care?

Perhaps because until now, he hadn't really had a reason to approach him. Sasuke and he really did run in different crowds. They hadn't spoken since the last day of elementary school. They'd both gone to different middle schools after that. And he hadn't really seen the need to come by his house even if they both lived in the same neighborhood. He'd just been so busy pursuing his soccer dream.

When high school came around both knew who the other was; but, neither approached the other. And then, one day, Naruto ran into him... rather unexpectedly. Like a bomb, it went off. Granted, Sasuke had started it, but, he hadn't made it any better by returning the insults. From there on out it just continued each and every time they came in contact with one another. Naruto never really saw a reason to fix it or repair their friendship.

But... tonight... seeing him as he was... he couldn't help it. And now, looking at him as he was, he wondered why he hadn't come to him sooner. What was wrong with him? Was he in some sort of trouble? What had him acting this way?

"Sasuke?" he whispered.

"I _hate_ you," he whispered back, tightening his grip on Naruto shirt.

Time suspended itself as a warmth covered the blond's lips. It happened before he even realized it was happening. His brain lost all ability to function. Reaction was the farthest from his thought process.

Sasuke was kissing him.

He wasn't just doing that though, no. His hands were suddenly moving along his cheeks and into his hair, shaking until they made real contact. He felt a tongue moving across his lips, quietly asking for entrance. He wasn't sure when or why, but his lips parted as if on instinct. His hands, moved up with every intention of pushing the dark-haired male away but instead they lay placed against his chest.

Naruto exhaled, allowing his eyes to close when Sasuke slanted his mouth across his own. He heard the other boy moan softly, his grip on his hair and half of his face intensifying but not hurting him. It wasn't until a tongue entered his mouth, playing along his own that he realized just what was happening.

Naruto jerked, pushing him away and gasped for breath. He stared, wide eyed at the boy who was now on the floor before him. Fear, confusion, apprehension, want and lust raced through him all at once.

"I... I have to go," he muttered, running, yes, running from the room. He bolted down the stairs and opened the door like the hounds of hell were nipping at his heels. His face felt flush and he was so set on just getting away that he almost ran over someone coming through the door.

"Naruto?" a familiar voice asked, taking hold of his arms to steady him.

He looked down. "Sakura," he breathed, trying to catch his breath. His brow furrowed and he tried to get the pounding of his heart to stop. "What... what are you doing here?"

She eyed him carefully, scrutinizing. "I'm dropping off Sai.... what are _you_ doing here?"

Naruto swallowed and looked behind her. Sure enough, the pale artist stood there. "Sasuke..." he muttered. "He needed a ride. He was---."

"My brother was drunk again?" he asked and sighed. "I see. I suppose I shouldn't have expected so much of Karin." He looked at Naruto, eyes just as scrutinizing as Sakura's. He couldn't help but shift under that gaze considering just what had happened only moments ago.

"You're brother?" Sakura asked him.

"Can we go, Sak?" Naruto asked. He could walk home; but, if she was here he'd rather have the ride.

"Um, sure," she replied. "I'll ah, see you Wednesday, Sai."

The artist nodded and stepped into the house.

For the first time in a while, Naruto couldn't do anything but keep his mouth shut the remainder of the night. Sakura, bless her, didn't even try to ask him what was wrong. He wasn't sure he could explain it even if he wanted to.

He didn't.


	8. Chapter 8

**...Chapter Eight...**

**..**

**.**

**..**

_She was interesting, at best, he decided. Taller than most girls her age, quieter and far more serious. People appeared to like her. Many of the boys held her in either a sense of admiration or consideration; consideration because they weren't inclined to admit she might be better than them._

_She didn't carry on with other girls her age; not really. She had friends, true enough; however, not in sense that one might call close. She focused on her studies as a creature driven and he rarely ever saw her do anything one might label fun._

_He didn't care about her one way or the other; not because he didn't like her, but, because he didn't know her. She just happened to be one of those people he spent very little time with, despite sharing a classroom of no more than twenty-five students. The most he knew about her could be---at best---summed up in her name and appearance._

_Looking at her now, with a blank expression on her face whilst she looked on at the distance beyond the empty classroom window, he couldn't help but think about Sayomi Chou. She was on his team now, after all. What else was there to do while one waited for their Jounin sensei?_

"_I bet she's hot," he heard the only other male in the room say aloud. "What do you think, Sumi?" He heard a grin in that question._

_Sumi raised a brow as it was voiced. He couldn't help but smile only slightly. "How do you even know they're female?" As he said this he tilted his head to the right to look up at Jiro in the previous, higher row where the boy sat._

_Jiro, the cocky bastard he was, just continued to grin. "Well, I hope so. I need some pussy on this team; preferably some that isn't frozen over frigid." He pointedly glanced at their team mate on the other end of the room with her arms crossed over her chest._

_At this Sumi shrugged indifferently. He---._

**Bang!**

He jumped, cringing involuntarily as the sound swept across his room. It felt as though the reverberations echoed through his core, upsetting his attention immediately and nearly causing him to rip the book in his hands apart.

Pause.

He waited, his eyes on the book in his hands, his breath held not in anticipation; perhaps it was held in silent, unrevealing hope, small as it was. Silence pervaded around him, going on and on for what seemed like minutes---at least to him.

Seeming complacent, finally, his eyes began to move once more across the page and his breath exhaled from betwixt his lips relaxedly.

_At this Sumi shrugged indifferently. While he usually got along with the hot shot top rookie, he didn't much care for what Jiro considered goodnaturedness. His comments about the fairer sex were really only spoken among fellows of the same gender, lest the general and overall female population find something to _not_ like about him. It was a well know fact he--._

**Bang!**

At this he cringed once more, stopping where he was on the page with his eyes unmoving. Again, he didn't express anything or speak. Again, he waited.

Patiently.

He waited for the noise to start up, for another loud and obnoxious echo to vibrate the walls of his room. He waited to hear the spitting of a drill or the twanging of a hammer or the cranking of something he couldn't place the name of.

Yet... nothing.

He closed his eyes briefly and once more turned to the novel before him. His eyes scanned the pages anew in wistful, vital reprieve...

_It was a well known fact he liked Sayomi just as much as it was a well known fact that she didn't much care for him. What Jiro saw in her aside from an equal was beyond Sumi; his crude use of words in reference to her didn't entirely sit well with him either though. Still, she could take care of herself; furthermore, Sumi was less than friend to her at the current moment. What business did he have speaking against Jiro's opinion of her, joking or not?_

"_Shouldn't be too much longer," he said, trying to change the topic as his eyes wandered towards the wall clock. He watched as--._

**Bang!**

_Snap! _The book closed in his hands, page marked by an index card turned bookmark. His form slid off his bed and into a walk across his room and out the door. He stepped quickly down the hall and further down the stairs. His ire, viewed by someone who knew him well enough, was evident on his features and in the depths of his abyssal eyes. He wasn't angry, per say; he was irritated at best.

He swept past the kitchen entrance, turned down another hall and upon reaching the doorway he sought, opened it wide. He stepped into the garage and shut the door behind him with a resounding click. His attention focused on the dark haired male bent over the open hood of his car.

"Is there a reason you've chosen today to make yourself so well heard throughout the house?"

"Why? You trying to sleep? It's noon. You never sleep in," he replied back, nary a hint of anything out of order in his voice while his back remained to face Sai. It were as though he'd known who was there the moment he entered, but, couldn't be bothered to turn and look at him for even a moment.

Sai watched on as Sasuke twisted a wrench in his hand. Both of his arms and hands were coated in black oil, grease and in part: dirt. His dark green tank top was splotched in the stuff. He wore a pair of jeans ripped and apparently used quite often to do such labor intensive work.

"Are you going to do this all day?" Sai asked, avoiding his question.

"I might?" he answered somewhat evasively.

The artist resisted sighing in exasperation. "Then I may go out for the day."

"Why? Am I interrupting your painter's focus?" his words were light and sarcastic, almost more so than normal.

Sai placed his hands on his hips, book somehow still held. "Why are you up?" he asked stoically, but curious. Unlike Sai, Sasuke almost never got up before at least two PM on weekends, especially later if he'd been drunk the night before.

He bent further over the engine, looking very interested a what Sai assumed was a piston. "What do you mean?" he responded after a moment.

"You're never up before noon on the weekend."

"It's noon now."

He'd been up for a while now and they both knew it. Arguing with Sasuke childishly was not something Sai gave into easily. He learned fairly quickly in his much younger years what a pointless effort that was.

He was deliberately avoiding him in all respects he concluded. He wasn't looking at him. He was trying to add as much humorous sarcasm to the conversation as to avoid whatever the heart of the matter was. Sai wasn't even sure he was really doing any work on the car; he couldn't tell because he knew about as much about cars as Sasuke knew about paint: jack squat.

Sai knew what he wanted to say, but, really what good what it do? Sasuke had probably been up all night thinking about Naruto. There was no sure way for Sai to know what had happened the night before; however, whatever it was, it was enough to cause Naruto Namikaze to run like a bat out of hell out of his house; it was enough to make his only brother stay up all night long thinking about it.

He wasn't in the mood to start a fight with him anyway, not today; no, that was Sasuke's perogative.

He turned around and headed towards the door he previously came through.

"Where you going?" Sasuke asked.

"Out."

ooo

"To right a little... yes, ok. No, tilt your head towards me. Good! Give me that mysterious look... perfect! Keep that face while you move for me, darling!"

Camera flashes were abound. Light continuously bounced off the background as she moved from one position to the next. She sat, she knelt, she pulled her hair up and twisted her hips this way and that into various poses while she stood.

"Beautiful!" he cried and she couldn't help but smile briefly at his enthusiasm.

"Mysterious!" he corrected her and she immediately banished the small expression.

She wondered, momentarily, if Leonardo's models had to conform to such silliness or, if the intellectual artist simply let them fall as they may. There was certainly a difference between commercial art and the more emotional driven. Who knew really, right?

Sakura let it go from her mind as she moved into another pose and tilted her gaze, this time, away from the camera. She gazed off into what would later appear to be the distance in a fully developed photo. As she did so, the camera flashes became hazy and distant. Her movements became mechanical.

She felt stupid after last nights encounter; not because it was something she should have known. She felt stupid because when she thought about it, it just seemed so obvious. How was it no one knew Sasuke and Sai were brothers? How was it she never knew? When you really looked at them they appeared a lot alike. That didn't always equal siblings, but, why had no one asked?

Because.... no one cared?

It seemed both a logical and depressing answer to her. Sai didn't have any friends aside from Sasuke. What friends Sasuke had were stoners and nobodies; although, that really didn't account for no one knowing. If she really thought about it however... she never heard anything about the brothers' pasts or their home life in general. In fact, the first time she'd been to their home was last night; it was brief, at best.

Didn't Sai realize a lot of these gay rumors would stop if he and Sasuke just told everyone the truth? Not all of the rumors would quit, but, surely quite of few of them would go away. No one was really sure if Sasuke was gay, but, they were sure (it seemed) that Sai was; they were sure that Sai hanging with Sasuke so much was a big indication that he liked him on top of a lot of other criteria. Sasuke allowing Sai to hang out with him didn't click with many people because Sasuke had sex so often with the opposite gender. He was just too billy badass for it to even be considered among the regular high school crowd.

Again, though, why didn't he just tell them the truth when they muttered out insults in the halls? Why didn't he defend himself or explain it? Why didn't Sasuke? Didn't it bother them? It had to bother Sai a little bit. The very idea of people gossiping about her made her nerves shiver. It didn't seem fundamentally possible that it didn't bother him in some way.

She couldn't help but ask herself if she should care; rather, was it really a good idea to care at all? Sai was a nice guy; a nice guy who just happened to be the very thing her kind of crowd didn't like. It was one thing to do a school project with him; however, it was another to care about his personal life or social status.

Rumors, drama, choices: it all rolled around in her head like an out of control train on a marked line of tracks.

As she drifted back to reality, her eyes were drawn to a tall woman in white behind the photographer with deeply appraising eyes. Her attention was solely on Sakura and lacked any indication of disappointment. Sakura wanted to say she saw pride there, but, she was never really sure. Still, her presence made her work harder than she would without it.

"Damn!" she heard the Leon, the photographer, suddenly cry out.

Her mother's gaze drew away from her and Sakura stilled as she looked over at Leon.

"Is something the matter?" Vivian asked.

"Unfortunately, yes," replied the brunette. "Although I can't really tell why, but, it just stopped altogether." He indicated to the camera. "It may be both batteries are dead, but, I'll have to take it to the shop for repairs right away. We can reschedule, right?"

Vivian sighed, hands on her hips and indicated she wasn't pleased, but, would make due. "Very well." She looked over at Sakura. "Go on and change while we reschedule your next shoot, Sakura."

Sakura nodded and escaped into the dressing area. When she returned her mother had made the date.

"I have an appointment in one hour," she was telling Sakura. "I'll see you at home later."

Sakura blinked and tried not to look confused as she looked up at her mother. "I was hoping we could get lunch."

"You have the rest of the day to yourself," she replied as if to assure her in some way. "I'm sure you would rather spend it with your friends."

"Of course..." Sakura allowed as a small smile crept on her face. She watched as she walked away away, blond hair swaying along her back and her heels clicking in her wake. Grace oozed out of her every movement in a way Sakura admired. She looked on a while longer in quiet thought before grabbing her bag and leaving as well.

When she looked down at the time on her phone she was surprised to find she really did have the whole rest of the day. When she been told she had to do this shoot today she hadn't had any clue how long it would last; as a result, she'd told her friends she would be busy all afternoon as well. She supposed she could call Ino and see what she was up to. It wouldn't be hard for the blonde to fit her into whatever she was doing.

But... for some reason she just didn't feel like it. She didn't _want_ to hang out with Ino today. She wasn't really in the mood for a round of shopping, gossiping and boy talk over ice cream. She could call Naruto. She should considering his state of being last night; however, she found when Naruto had a problem it was always best if she let him come to her. Whatever it was, it was still too new for her to ask him, especially if it involved Sasuke.

When she considered all of her other options, none of them evoked a feeling of desire either. She didn't want to be by herself though. Going home to an empty house felt stagnant and uninteresting.

She sighed as she slid into the driver's seat, closed the door behind her and stared off into the parking lot beyond the front windshield. She leaned forward and her arms were made to rest on the top of the steering wheel. Her chin sat there almost uncomfortably as she stared on at the scattered vehicles and a score of empty spaces before her.

Immediately, she got lost in her own trove of thoughts for naught a better thing to do at that moment.

It shouldn't bother her so much that no one knew or that they didn't tell anyone; it did, though. It bothered her for a reason she completely blamed on him and his vexing response to her yesterday when she said he didn't care what other people thought of him:

"_I do. Sometimes, though, it doesn't always matter."_

She locked her gaze on some spot in the scene beyond her windshield as those brilliant wheels in her mind began coil and turn like clockwork.

Suddenly, she turned the keys in the ignition and set the car into drive. Moments later Sakura was pulling out of the parking lot and onto the road.

ooo

Dark depths rolled as the door shut and echoed in the garage. It was the closest his brother would ever get to slamming the door in aggressive emotion. He really didn't care though. He was too damn busy to be bothered with Sai's artist version of PMS.

The odor of grease and motor oil swathed his sense of smell, almost becoming a drug as he bent over his work. The heat of the garage, the feel of muck on his hands, the grit under his nails, all of it overwhelmed him; though, not because he couldn't help but be overwhelmed, rather, because he wanted to be.

Still, despite his (forced) hyper focus, he stopped when the sound of a car suddenly coming to a stop dwindled on in the background beyond the garage door. His eyes narrowed in curiosity and his brow furrowed as he looked off to the side of the hood. He couldn't quite see the vehicle from behind the other in the driveway, though, he did hear the car door slam to a close and the echo of a woman's heels.

The corner of his mouth twitched in a partial smirk before he just went back to his work. If Sai hadn't left yet then he could take care of it. If not, they'd eventually figure out where he was.

"Hello?" he heard seconds after his recent thought.

A sigh escaped him, but, he kept working.

"Sai?" her voice questioned as she came around to the open hood. Her clicking heels stopped as she looked over at him working. It took her a moment or two to realize the person bending over the engine was not Sai; instead, the person she was addressing was his brother.

Without much consideration, she blurted, "You two really do look a lot alike."

Sasuke looked up at her, dark depths catching her gaze. Surprise washed over him like a sudden wave and evoked silence, but, somehow he managed to hide it. At best he assumed it was someone there to see his mother or father. There weren't many girls his age, even in his high school, who wore heels like some damned daily event as Sakura Haruno did.

He reached for a rag resting on the edge of the car while he kept his quiet, assessing gaze on her; her standing there in her pristine, pink and white skirt and blouse with matching jacket; her standing there with her perfectly styled blond curls bouncing just enough and those big green eyes that demanded adoration.

His eyes, expectedly, drew down the rest of her form and beyond the thin material she donned, exploring silently and wondering what it was the male population found so appealing about her. She was too clean, too plastic, too perfect. Innocence pervaded every part of her. It was almost sickening to him, but, for reasons he wouldn't admit; not to himself, not his brother, not to anyone.

Yet, angst and pent up aggression, especially from the night before, were working things in his mind more emotionally than normal. His train of thought directed him to look at Sakura Haruno in a way he wouldn't dare do normally knowing what he knew about her. If she were any other girl, his next coarse of action would have been a bit more acceptable.

He lips curled into a smile, carnivorous, clandestine and charismatic. "We do, but, that's pretty much where it ends." He took a step towards her and leaned on the edge of the car with his hip. "You're looking for him aren't you?"

She nodded. "I'm sorry, yes. Is he...?" she trailed off questioningly while pointing towards the door Sai had taken a good fifteen minutes ago or so.

"He left not long ago," he replied smoothly as he crossed his arms over his chest, as he leveled his dark depths on her own green hues. He stepped away from the car and towards her again, coming very close to invading her personal space. He dug his hands into his pockets and leaned a little closer to her.

"You know, I'm much more fun than my brother," he murmured so only she could hear.

Sakura blinked a bit in surprise at his sudden advance. A tinge of pink bloomed on her cheeks as a direct result. "W-what?" she asked. She smiled nervously, taking a step back. "Sai and me..? I have a boyfriend. I--."

He chuckled and placed a hand on the wall behind her and to the side of her head. His presence trapped her. "Naruto? Can you really call him a boyfriend?" Sasuke edged, leaning closer. "Five minutes," he breathed, "and you won't even remember his name," he promised enigmatically.

Sakura felt frozen in place and quite unsure of what to do just then. She couldn't really deny that Sasuke was attractive. His soft yet masculine features, his lithe and muscular frame, his dark eyes and darker mess of a hair, all of it added up to something any woman in her position would be tempted to say yes to.

She was caught in a web by a master weaver. She swallowed and narrowed her eyes as she tried to come up with a response or reaction. Naruto's smiling face appeared in the back of her mind and a tinge of guilt prodded at her to stop; get away, it told her.

"Sasuke, could you--."

Sakura turned to see Sai enter in through to door leading into the house. His ebony hues, somehow very different from his brother's, caught her own green ones immediately. She felt Sasuke pull away from her physically instantly. His arm dropped to his side and he slowly dug his hands back into his pockets while he turned to face Sai.

Relieved, Sakura began to speak, "Sai, I came to--."

"Can I talk to my brother, Sakura?" he asked coolly, tonelessly. "Alone." When she didn't say anything right away, he continued, "You can wait in the house, if you like." He pointed to the door behind him while his eyes stayed on his brother.

The tension in the room directed towards Sasuke from Sai was so evident that even if she had a reason to argue with Sai, she didn't think she would have.

"Alright..." she replied slowly, nodding. She eyed him contemplatively as she walked past. The door to the house shut behind her with an almost soundless click.

"Well," Sasuke allowed after a long moment, "That was fun."

"Have you no sense?" he asked.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "That's a stupid question. Enough sense for what?"

Sai ignored his question and continued, "I'm not sure what you're problem is all of a sudden, but, leave Sakura out of it. Pick another girl to mess with while you're...emotionally unstable. Better yet," he emphasized, "call Karin."

The other male snorted, half laughing at the same time. "Is that some sort of order?"

"It's me asking you to leave her alone."

"Possessive little bastard, aren't you?" he half snapped half joked.

Sai stilled the moment the accusation flew out of Sasuke's mouth. He frowned. "This isn't about your delusion that I'm in love with her."

That sarcastic grin remained on Sasuke's face. He crossed his arms over his chest as his backside rested on the front of his little blue Dart. "Really?"

"Yes."

"Then why else would you give a flying fuck about anything I did with her?" He argued back. "You're not her friend."

"Is that hard to believe?" he returned curiously, lacking the emotional delivery his brother expressed easily.

"Yeah, actually, it is."

The artist sighed in return."Sasuke..."

"Why can't you just admit you want her?" he snapped, barking laughter. "She's hot, isn't she? Nice breasts--."

"Stop it, Sasuke."

"--nice ass--."

"Sasuke."

"--I'd fuck her."

"Sasuke!" he said louder, raising his voice just enough to get him to be quiet, or to at least listen to him. He wouldn't yell. He didn't need to no matter what he thought he was feeling.

"Piss you off did I?" he asked, coming closer to him after he pushed himself off the car.

Sai said nothing a moment. He didn't even look at his brother. His eyes were drawn to the side and locked on something he really wasn't even looking at.

How badly he'd wanted to avoid this argument with Sasuke. He had been so close to walking away. He might be more upset than he was use to, but, he wasn't without control. He wasn't 'pissed'.

Finally, after a while, he returned his gaze to his brother. "If you thought I liked her even a little bit, more so loved her, as you claim, then why would you do what you were attempting to do to her only ten minutes ago in here? Logically, what do you have to gain from.... pissing me off? Hm?"

It was Sasuke's turn to pause. His mouth opened for a moment and his eyes narrowed. His mouth shut slowly. His jaw tightened and a vein in his neck twitched as if he were brimming with unleashed anger.

"I'm not going to fight with you, physically or verbally, Sasuke." He turned away from him then and only paused once he reached the door, his hand stilling on the knob. "Leave Sakura out of your problems with Naruto, Sasuke. If for no other reason than because I asked you to."

When he left the room Sai briefly shut his eyes and exhaled. It was barely seconds later he heard the slam of a hood and revving of an engine as he walked down to hall to look for Sakura. He momentarily noted he would have tell his mother that his brother wouldn't likely be home for a few days.

Fantastic.

**AN :: **Sorry this chapter took a bit of time; however, if you've read my profile you guys know why. If you haven't scoot on over there and find out. Anyway, one more month before summer is here. Then I'll have a little more time on my hands. Thanks for the reviews, guys. I'll take some times to read and reply to all of them flooding my inbox. Oh, and if you're reading Torn as well, that will be the next fic I update.

**--Blade**


	9. Chapter 9

**...Chapter Nine...**

**..**

**.**

**..**

"Are you alright?"

She turned, looking startled from her position in front of his living room fireplace. It seemed as though before he'd entered the room that she'd been looking over his family album. He hadn't wanted to surprise her like that, but, it didn't appear to be his fault entirely. She looked as though she'd been rather engrossed.

"I'm sorry," he said next, stepping down into the room. From the kitchen and hallway it had a dip of sorts, with two steps leading into it almost all around the room. "It wasn't my intention to startle you."

She _looked_ startled; her eyes were still half-widened and her lips slightly parted. Her hair, while perfectly in place, could have been a mess if he imagined it hard enough. It would have completed the look of utter bewilderment.

"No, its fine," she replied, trying to wash the-deer-in-the-headlights look off her features. She pushed back a few strands that didn't need pushing back at all. It was a nervous habit of hers, he knew. "Thank you though…" She crossed her arms over her chest.

He nodded once and closed the distance between them rather languidly. When he stopped next to her he remarked on the photos, "My mother is a photo fanatic. This only constitutes about five percent or so of her overall family collection."

She smiled. "Well, that explains some of it."

He raised a brow.

She laughed softly. "The talent for art. Your mother takes lovely photographs."

"Ah." He nodded before looking back at the photos. She was quiet for a while and so he allowed her the silence. He had no reason to speak; he often didn't.

"Hey, Sai?"

"Yes?"

She turned away from the photos and looked at him, green depth endless as ever. "You wanna do something?"

She surprised him. "I assumed you came over to touch base about the book."

She frowned. "Yeah, but…" she paused and her lips twisted slightly. "You ever have one of those days where you just don't wanna do what you always do?"

"No."

She frowned.

"Because I usually always do what I want."

She grinned. "I think you made a joke."

He ignored her reply. "What do you want to do?"

She shrugged. "Something new."

He paused, considering her words. His mind took moments to work something out in his head. While it didn't happen often outside of art, Sai had a sudden brush of instant motivation; an epiphany. "Come on." He turned on his heel and began to head for the door. "You drove, right?"

"Of course," she replied, trailing after him. Her brow furrowed.

"Then I'll take you somewhere you've never been."

ooo

"So, why don't you guys tell anyone you're brothers?"

They'd been riding for a while; at least an hour. They'd chatted here and there about almost nothing and the sum of the entire conversation hadn't been about anything memorable. She was curious; she couldn't help it. He had to of expected her to ask it sooner or later; he especially had to after that night she dropped him off.

Still, he had her worried when he didn't answer right away.

The monotonous instruction from the female vocalized GPS sounded out over the quiet vehicle. She turned right when exactly one-half of a mile passed on.

"I guess that's hard to answer since no one ever asked."

Sakura frowned. "Didn't you guys grow up going to the same schools? People should have noticed…"

Sai shrugged. His coal eyes remained on the road ahead, his elbow rested on the door while his fingertips held up his head. "We did in elementary school, but, in middle school Sasuke got into some trouble with the law and they sent him to a center for other kids like him. That's where he spent his middle school years. We didn't start going to the same school again until high school, and, by then people just never made the connection.

"Sasuke and I didn't play outside of the house as children; not in our neighborhood. We were too different. We didn't correct anyone who assumed otherwise because we just didn't care.

"In truth, I suppose the reason no one knows is a combination of circumstance and my brother and I's lack of concern."

The chances of two people not being recognized as brothers like he and Sasuke had… it seemed too slim, but, apparently not impossible. Her brow furrowed and she frowned only slightly as she thought it over further.

"Well, what about the fact that you both have the same last name?"

"When we started high school mom requested that we not ever have the same classes together; that reason has to do with Sasuke's regard for school work and my attentiveness for it. It never turns out well…

"As such… no one made the connection there either. Add in all the other factors and you've your answer.

"After all, did you ever notice until it was staring you in the face?"

"Well… no."

"Why do you think that is?"

She frowned further. "Well…" She sighed, feeling defeated. "I suppose I just never paid attention… with everything else I do." Just saying those words made her feel plastic. Was she really that super-focused on her own world? So much so, that she didn't notice the other things around her?

"People rarely ever see what's beyond their own nose."

"That sounds so depressing."

He didn't say anything to that, but, when the GPS made another direction he seemed to perk up. "Turn right there." He pointed towards an entrance.

Sakura did so and her eyes focused ahead of her. There was a long winding road and around it was a lot of green foliage and trees. Wooden fencing blocked off either side of the road as she drove onward. It looked a lot like a park.

"Here we are," he said as the road ended at a parking lot. About half of it was filled with vehicles; some of them with small trailers on the back were parked to the side and half in the grass of the outer edges of the parking lot.

She pulled into an empty place and looked over at Sai as he unbuckled. "Where are we?"

He looked back, catching her eyes with his own. There was a smile there. She wasn't sure how or why, but, there was. "You'll see. Come on." He opened the door and she followed suit, rolling her eyes.

"It's not anywhere people you know will find us," he said over the hood of the car as she shut her door and pressed the button on her keychain to lock it.

She opened her mouth to say something about that, but, stopped, realizing he wasn't being sarcastic; he was being honest and assumed she didn't want anyone seeing them together. She resisted the urge to frown again.

It was true, wasn't it? She really didn't want to deal with any rumors about herself, much less from people she hung out with. Naruto wouldn't care nor would he gossip about it, but… thinking it more… she was sure she wouldn't want people to know. They would get the wrong idea regardless…

Still, it felt wrong… even if she couldn't do anything about it.

She put on a smile, unsure as it was, and came around to follow him towards the building shied behind some trees. She slid her purse over her shoulder and followed by his side up the entrance. As they got closer she could see more of it.

Stone grey steps led up to double wooden doors that looked as old as the building they were open to. The walls were fashioned in the same rocky material as the steps. Large windows that let in, she was sure, streams of light were highlighted by equally large shutters; they matched the doors and unlike many buildings with faux ones for decoration, these looked as if they were intentionally made to close over the windows and protect them.

She wondered, briefly, how old the building was, or, if it had been made that way in the last decade or so.

As they went up the stairs she looked up; light reflecting off a large gold plate there caught her eyes.

_Lady Burton's Center For The Arts and The Artistically Inclined_

She looked over at him as they stepped past the threshold. "So, it's an art center?"

He nodded. "More or less. Today they're having an open public showing and an outdoor exhibition."

"Oh…" She supposed it made sense that he would bring her somewhere art-involved. She wasn't sure why didn't guess that somewhere along the way. Either way, it would be different and something she had never done before.

The inside lobby was spacious; the floors were white-sepia colored marble and the walls hard wood stained. On the ceiling were paintings, each one different and colorful.

"Come on, this way." He pointed down a hallway where some other people were loitering.

She followed him out of the lobby and beyond the talking patrons.

The next room was a long, wide hall and the walls were covered in hanging pieces. Along the center were sculptures sitting to themselves and on platforms; in turn this left two ways on either side to walk and view the art. She opted for the left side and they started their journey there.

The first painting didn't interest her too much, but, she stopped and looked at it briefly anyway. There were an array of colors splashed on the canvas, all of them blue, dark blue and some gray. Some were brushstrokes, but, most of it seemed utterly random. It had no frame and it sorta just sat there, looking back at with no real …definition.

"You're looking at that awfully hard."

"Yeah," she agreed.

He raised a brow, looked at her and then looked at it, stepping right next to her. His hands interlinked behind his back. He stared at it as if reading.

She looked over at him. "What?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing."

She pursed her lips and looked back at the canvas. "I just don't get it, I suppose. But then, I don't know much about art."

"Yet you're taking an art class."

She smiled slightly. "Yeah, well, you and I both know I took the class for an easy A…"

He ignored her. "What do you see?"

She sighed, but, looked again nonetheless. She took in the colors, the brush strokes and the splashes. Still, it didn't say anything to her. "I dunno… its blue…"

"How does it feel?"

Despite the fact that she was starting to feel a little frustrated there was that small part of her, the part that kept those books hidden away in her closet behind her dresses, that couldn't quit until she got the answer. "Well…" she sighed out, trying again, "…the color is depressing. I'd say the blue made it comforting… but there gray too. It just seems like one big page of… unhappiness."

He nodded. "I get that too. Despite the fact that the paint is splashed in some parts, it's not done angrily." He pointed. "It looks like they just dumped it, half splashing. Then, some other parts were done with a brush." He then motioned to the small paper slipped into a tiny gold frame under it. "Sorrow Under Water by Megan D'vin."

Sakura found herself, looking deeper as he explained and told her the title. In way, yes, she could see that in the strokes. Oddly, the gray pulled together with the blue to create, when inspected closer, waves… foam…

She pointed them out. "Yeah… see… it looks like a wave…" She smiled. "I can't believe I didn't see that… It seems so obvious now."

"Not everything is as it first appears, not unless you look closer… or just look."

Her eyes flashed to his and locked. She could feel a part of her chest catching at that statement, constricting at the undertones he probably didn't know about; undertones he wouldn't know or understand why they affected her. Still, there was something there in his coal depths… dancing as she swallowed and kept her face from forming any certain expression. Unable to keep her own emerald greens from revealing too much, she looked away.

"Come on," she half sighed. "Let's see the next one."

From there the trip through the center was enjoyable. They kept on stopping and analyzing each piece, taking what they could just from looking at it. Some were funny and made her laugh; in the end he still just smiled; it was enough to make her wonder if he ever truly laughed.

Still, the mood had changed by the time they made it outside in the back area where artists were sketching and painting portraits on demand; selling their pieces; and overall just experiencing the atmosphere. One or two of them were doing live sculptures for people to stop and watch as they worked.

They eventually stopped a stand to grab a bite to eat and sat on bench that overlooked one of the sculptors.

"Why did you come by today?" he asked after they settled there for a while, quietly eating.

She looked up from her wrapped sandwich, chewed and swallowed the bite she had there. "I don't think I understand the question." Her brow furrowed and her eyes had a sense of curiosity to them.

He watched as the sculptor worked with the chisel and stone, chipping away slowly at his piece. "You could have gone anywhere today." The statement was a simple one, but it said a lot more than the obvious.

She shrugged, her eyes on the same place.

Neither of them were really looking _ at_ it.

"I don't know. I just didn't feel like dealing with Ino, I guess. And Naruto's in a mood. I find with him it's best to give him a day or two to clear his head when he gets like this." She took a sip from her drink and then another bite.

Sai's eyes narrowed. "How is Naruto?"

"I don't know. On the way home he was silent the whole time; which, isn't like him. And he hasn't called me since.

"It's not the first time this has happened, but when it does I do more harm than good trying to help him…"

He nodded. He didn't really know the blonde all that well, but, it told him something of the situation Sasuke wouldn't talk about. Just what happened in that room?

"You know…"

"Hm?" He looked over at her, pulled from his thoughts.

She smiled and met his gaze. "I think this has been one of the best days for me in a while…"

He blinked.

That… smile…

"Thanks," she said next.

He just stared. It wasn't like the rest, and, it likely never would be. He imprinted it in his mind, holding it there like an image for as long as it lasted; he knew it wouldn't be the same, perhaps never show it's face again.

"Sai?"

He pulled himself from his haze. "Yes?"

"You alright?" she asked, almost grinning. And there it was again, that damning smile.

"Just… can you hold that…" he held up his hand and reached for his bag.

"What?"

"Just… one second…" He put his food aside hastily and pulled out his sketch pad and a pencil. He flipped it open quickly, tool betwixt his lips. He wasn't sure she would do it again, but, he could try. "Can you… ah… smile?" he asked, looking unsure.

She realized what he was doing and did so immediately. "Sure." It seemed just the act of him pulling out the pad and looking flustered was enough to bring it back.

"Hold it, if you can."

"Sure," she said as she grinned, fuller, further and obviously amused.

Furiously at first, he sketched. Like a man possessed he slid lead across paper and outlined her face. Next came her eyes, her ears, her lips and her hair; he shaded and blended with his fingers and his eraser, wishing he had a blending tool so the oils in his fingers wouldn't ruin it. Rich lines of ebony and faded gray became one seamless impression of the woman before him as he worked. Before long, he saw her there, captured as best as his hands would create for as long as time would allow.

"Ok," he said, indicating he was done.

"Can I look?"

He nodded and handed it to her.

She took it and looked down at the paper on his sketch pad, silent.

He wasn't sure if she was surprised, if she liked it or if she didn't at all. Of all the times people looked at his art… for the first time… he found his heart catching; he found himself _caring_ about her opinion and what she thought. He was a little shocked to find his breath was held, waiting for any word from her; he wasn't sure if it showed on his face, but, he hoped it didn't.

"It's…." She paused. "It's lovely," she whispered.

He let himself breathe again.

"I'm not even sure if I can really say how… awesome it is. Honestly." She looked up as she handed it back to him. Her eyes were scrutinizing. "I've seen a lot of photos of myself before from professional photographers that my mother either highers or that I'm to do a shoot for. And I've always thought they do a wonderful job… capturing that moment… but… this is different.

"You really have a talent, Sai. I don't think I knew how much so until now. I've seen your stuff… but I'm kinda flabbergasted at this. I dunno… maybe it's just me… but…" she trailed off.

"But?" he asked in way totally uncharacteristic for him.

She shook her head. "I dunno… there's something. I just can't put my finger on it. Ah well…" She sighed. "I'll figure it out eventually. Thank you, though. It's lovely nonetheless."

He nodded, even if he wasn't entirely satisfied. He looked back at the sculptor as they finished their meal.

He knew they'd have to leave in another hour or two, but… part of him just really wished the day wouldn't end…

There were desires he knew he would never understand, overflowing as they were within him; still, regardless of why, he knew he wanted it to go on for a while… if not a bit longer than he knew it would last.

Just a bit longer.

That was all.

**AN** :: Update took some time, yeah? I wanted to get this out at the first of the month, but, as usual, school help me up. Plus, I've been working like mad on my steampunk project. I'm three chapters solid out of ten. So, root for me, guys. I'm hoping to have this thing going by March at the latest.

Much love and TY for the review/reads in advance

-Blade


	10. Chapter 10

…**Chapter Ten…**

**..**

**.**

**..**

_You're the last of your kind, Mona Lisa  
With a wink of your eye,  
Ya make it all right  
Oh there's more left to life, Mona Lisa  
Let me take you along for the ride_

_Ain't nothing' that stays the same  
Won't ask it a' you  
Just that burgundy smile you wore yesterday  
Say ya won't ever lose_

**..**

**.**

Emerald orbs stared off into the distance, focusing on a certain dark haired Uchiha as he entered the room. Across from her and slightly to her right, she could hear Ino going on about some incident involving a freshmen and a (rather large) clay potted plant at Friday's party; she didn't doubt before the week was up that she would hear the same story three more times in some other form being retold to other friends. Suffice it to say she didn't think her attention was terribly required at that moment; although, to be fair, it was doubtful she would have paid Ino much mind even if she wasn't lost in her own thoughts.

He dropped his backpack on the long, unstained wooden table that went nearly the length of the room. It was one of two and Sakura sat at the other. He was lazy and deliberate about pulling out his supplies; there were two notebooks, one she knew to be for sketches and the other for class notes, and, a small pencil box. Her eyes seemed to glaze over as she watched him brush a few strands from his eyes and flip one open to begin work on another piece.

She'd had a lot of fun at the art center; looking at all the pieces with him, talking to him about them, actually doing something besides gossiping about other people… that had been fun. Learning something new, something she'd always considered just cultural and not educational had been fun. She'd never known that brush strokes, color and how paint splattered could tell you what someone was trying to convey in a painting; she'd never realized the messages and feelings that could be illustrated in art with technique alone.

It was something she would never be able to share with someone like Ino or the other girls; Naruto might pretend to be interested for her sake, but, in the end he wouldn't really understand; he was smart in his own way, but, he would truly find the topic boring—and there really wasn't anything wrong with that.

Ino would look at her as though she'd grown a third eye; that is, before she made her life a living hell by telling everyone what a freaking nerd she was.

Suddenly, coal orbs met her eyes and instinctively the corners of her lips tugged; she smiled—just a bit; it wasn't easy to hold back the rest. In return, he smiled back; well, it was more like a smirk, but, it still counted.

"Are you _listening_, Sakura? What are you smiling about?"

"Huh?" The blonde blinked repeatedly and quickly tore her gaze from Sai to look at a glaring, but, curious Ino. "Yeah," she replied, frowning. "The pot broke and Shino freaked out because it was his mom's favorite."

Ino's eyes narrowed on her. "Yeah…" They stayed that way for a while. Then, much to Sakura's inner horror, they turned to the same direction she'd been looking in. Slowly, she turned back to her and her brow raised. "Are you alright…?"

Sakura smiled, the expression the same as always. "Of course I am. I was just lost in thought. You know me; always a ton of appointments to consider."

She didn't look too convinced. Eventually, she just shrugged though. "Anyway, then Tenten…"

Sakura made sure to look as though she was really paying attention this time; although, out of the corner of her eye she couldn't help but keep a mindful watch on the artist; she tried not to smile when he glanced over at her every once in a while, smiling that freaky smile of his.

It was hard not to, though.

…

**.**

…

Sakura shut her locker door with a decisive clang and spun the combination dial. A sigh escaped her and at the same time she half closed her eyes while slinging her backpack over her shoulder.

"Hey!"

She smiled at the blonde. "Hey."

She smiled in return, blue eyes bright. "Me and the girls were going to grab a bite. Wanna come?"

Sakura shook her head. "Nah, I've got some practice to get in at the studio today. Can we reschedule?"

Ino pouted, obviously disappointed; still, she nodded anyway. "Yeah, sure, hun. Just make sure you do. We haven't had much time this weekend. I miss you." She reached out and hugged Sakura.

She returned it and offered a small smile, one that didn't quite reach her eyes; she then watched Ino head down another hall where she met up with Tenten. She waved back when the brunette waved and only turned to leave another way once they were out of sight.

She nodded in thanks when another lingering student held the door open for her to the back parking lot. Her car wasn't too far, but, she still had a little walking to do. Nothing new for her. As she took the short way across the pick-up and drop off area she was startled to find someone was still there; she was even more surprised to find that someone was Sai.

She stopped when she was about ten feet away from him and stared at his back. He was dressed in his usual fair of black, though this time his jeans were a little tighter and there was a surprising lack of fishnet; instead he wore a simple Henley. She couldn't help but admire how well it fit him, even if he was slightly hunched over from where he sat on the sidewalk's edge. She expected him to be sketching something, but, instead he was just staring out into space.

As if he'd somehow sensed her he turned slightly, tilting his head back and up in her direction; as a result, he had to place his hands to either side of himself and lean back a bit. She could see about half his face.

She smiled genuinely and adjusted the bag on her shoulder. "What are you up to?"

He shrugged, closing his eyes only as long as he did so. "Contemplating whether or not I want to walk home."

Sakura frowned at this and looked from right to left. "Where's Sasuke? Don't you usually ride with him?"

"I do."

She wasn't too surprised he wasn't going to explain. "How did you get here this morning?"

"Mom drove me." He must have been straining his neck in that position, because he turned back to stare out at the parking lot. "She couldn't pick me up because of errands."

She was still frowning. "Well, why isn't Sasuke here?"

"He hasn't been home since Sunday when he left. I imagine he's shacked up with Karin until at least tomorrow." He knew, though he wouldn't say, that Sasuke was only pushing it one more day just to irritate him. Worrying their mother was an unfavorable side effect; still, there wasn't too much she could do, not without involving the police.

"I see." She sighed and shifted on her feet. "Are you actually going to walk home…?"

"It's not far."

_Far enough, though,_ she considered as she eyed his back. It wasn't a hot day, but, walking in the sun in his clothes would still cause some sweat. She mentally noted how happy she would be once the first snow hit.

She sighed again, unable to stop herself. "Well… do you want a ride? It's not that much of a detour."

He sat there for a while, long enough that she was tempted just to walk away to see if he'd follow or not. However, eventually he just got up and nodded. She waited until he slung his bag over his arm to head out. He followed her in silence.

…

**.**

…

It was odd; she'd lied to Ino on more than one occasion. Sometimes she did it because she was tired from a particularly long couple of days doing model work, other times there was something more pressing that was going on—and occasionally more personal—that she didn't have time to explain, nor did she want to. However, she'd never lied to her for the sake of not spending time with her. She had today though. And in exchange, she found herself comfortably driving the school pariah home.

And it was comfortable.

The silence that engulfed the car was not something she was use to. Generally speaking, unless she was by herself, there was always someone else talking. Naruto would talk for hours if someone let him, and, about almost nothing; she never really minded because…well… Naruto was Naruto. Ino would talk for almost as much the same time as well; over the years Sakura had learned to listen just enough to convince the blonde she really was paying attention. Other people talked to her as well; her mother talked to her about appointments and what was expected of her; her photographers told her where to stand and how to pose; and people at events talked to her about how well she was doing and what they could do for her. Still, it wasn't often she really conversed with anyone.

Sakura listened.

She wasn't thinking about any of this, but, despite the comfort of the quiet it was more than likely what prompted her to start a conversation with Sai.

"I think I lied to Ino today."

Sai glanced over at her, a single brow raised only slightly.

She took the continued silence and his expression as reason enough to continue. "I blew off her offer for some after school munchies with the girls; I told her I had practice at the dance studio I attend."

"You don't?"

"Well," she said as she shrugged, "technically speaking I could if I wanted to; …I could. I just don't want to.

"I suppose part of me maybe thought, or at least convinced me, that I was going to go when I told her that. But, when I watched them leave I just decided I really wasn't. I guess it might have been some half-baked attempt and trying to tell myself I had a viable excuse for not hanging out with her…"

"Personally," he replied, "I don't think there are many wrong excuses one can come up with for not hanging out with Ino."

Sakura rolled her eyes playfully and gave a sigh. "You would say that. You hate her."

"I don't hate anyone. It's a waste of energy."

"I guess… but, you have to admit you don't like her." At that, she gave him a glance, emerald hues expressing the light accusation.

"And you do?"

She really didn't have an answer for that, but, refused to frown. Instead she just settled back into her seat, hands on the wheel and drove on through the now green light; all the while his return question-turned-accusation shifted around her muddled thoughts, giving her brain something to chew on, so to speak.

She really hated when he did that. It had only been the second time she could recall that he had, but, she hated it all the same; the first time was when he accused her of not confiding in Ino the truth about her and Sai when she allowed him to take the rap for her Friday. Then she'd felt grateful, indebted and guilty; he'd done that to her. Really though, what could she say in response?

There wasn't much aside from 'you just don't understand'. He didn't, but, she wasn't up to getting into _that_ all over again.

"Are you hungry?" He asked suddenly; he was staring out the front window, chin in his palm.

"Well… I guess a little," she replied, just a little surprised by his query. "Why?"

"I am… I don't feel up to going home just yet." He looked over at her. "You?" Even as he did this his face remained ever devoid of thought, or any other emotion for that matter.

"I could stand for some food…" What she neglected to say was that her mother probably had plans for the evening anyway, and, how pointless it would be to eat at an empty table… like always.

"Let's pull in here then." He motioned to the next parking lot.

"Alright."

Sakura parked where he motioned her to. Both got out of the car and she followed him as he led her up to what appeared to a small family restaurant. The name of the place was 'Alicia's' and appeared to boast a 'mixed, but, fun menu' on the sign out front.

"Have you been here before?" she asked as he held the door open for her.

"No."

She blinked. "Then why did you suggest it?" He'd seemed very specific in his instructions about pulling in here.

He shrugged, hands in his pockets as they walked through the lobby. "I like to try new things."

She hid a soft smile as she turned away to look for someone to seat them. Somehow, she wasn't surprised by that answer.

"Hello and welcome." A woman came up to them; a tall brunette with a bright smile. "Two for dinner?"

"Yes please," replied Sakura.

"Would you like a booth or a table?"

"Booth," they both said at the same time, causing the hostess to grin.

"This way." She motioned as she spoke.

There wasn't much of anyone this early. Even if it was only four o'clock she still expected there to be a few seniors for early bird specials. She wasn't going to complain about the lack there of, though.

"Here you go," the hostess said as she laid their menus in front of them after they took a seat. "Drinks?"

"Coke or Pepsi products?"

"Coke."

"Diet then," Sakura replied before opening her menu.

"Sweet tea."

She nodded. "Alright, I'll be back in less than ten minutes. Take your time."

It didn't take either of them long to decide what they wanted, nor did it take long to get their food. Sai was halfway through his turkey club when Sakura finally spoke up; it made him realize neither of them had said anything since the meal had been put in front of them. He wasn't really sure if that was a testament to just the food.

"I don't know why I didn't want to go today."

It didn't take a genius to figure out what she was talking about.

She allowed her chin to rest in her open palm, elbow on the table; her free hand held her fork, and, she idly pushed food around on her plate with it. Her eyes were locked on something outside, but, she wasn't really looking it.

Sai could tell that much.

"I should have gone." She seemed to be talking to herself more than him.

Sai watched her; his careful coal eyes read into hers. Like that smile, he wondered what was just behind them. What lay hidden in her thoughts? Her troubles? It was easy to see she wasn't happy; not with Ino and not with a lot of other things she probably didn't even realize herself. It was obvious to him, at least by now, that she wasn't everything he'd always imagined she might be; at the very least, she wasn't like Ino. So, why did she do it all then? What was the purpose?

"Why do you hang out with Ino, Sakura?"

She turned to look at him, seeming taken off guard that he'd asked her at all. She stopped moving food around with her fork and set it down. "You know why."

"No," he replied, "I don't."

She sighed and sat back. She placed her hands on her lap. "Because…" She shrugged. "Ino is a part of the same group of people I spend time with. It just works out that way."

"The popular people."

"Yes."

"I see."

She frowned. "What?"

"I'm just trying to figure out why you spend so much time with her. I don't see what you have to gain from it since you're obviously not happy doing so."

She hadn't expected such a direct and honest response. It took her a moment to recover; when she did her eyes softened and she smiled. However, this wasn't the smile she'd been giving him recently. "What would make you say that?"

He didn't appear very affected by it. "Friday night and today." He took a quick sip of his drink through the straw. "Both times you've avoided telling her the truth about something. The first time because you were obviously afraid of her finding out that you had chosen to do the project with me; today you did so to avoid her altogether. If you wanted to just be alone you wouldn't be here with me."

She didn't respond right away, not because she didn't want to; she wanted to deny that he was right, but, put so plainly forced her to actually think about it. She was avoiding Ino. She'd deliberately lied to her, knowing full well she wasn't going to go practice. She just wasn't sure if she was willing to admit to herself why, or, if Sai was even right. Those thoughts opened up pathways to doors she wasn't ready to talk about. She wasn't even sure if she should, but… if she did…

"Sai?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we talk about it another time?"

He didn't hesitate; somehow, she found herself appreciating that most. "Sure."

…

**.**

…

Monday night had rolled over into Tuesday rather quickly. School had seemed to all blur together and Sakura was left feeling a little relieved it was all over come the final bell that afternoon. It was again, at her locker, that Ino had asked her to come enjoy the day with her and the others. She'd briefly considered coming up with another excuse, but, knowing she'd done that the day before left her realizing she couldn't go on avoiding her life forever. Thus, the emerald-eyed teen found herself playing pool with the trio at family-friendly pub.

She was on Tenten's team by the grace of a coin toss. It wasn't that she didn't like playing on the same side as Hinata; it was that Tenten was by far the better pool player out of all four of them. And for some reason it had been decided that Ino and she were going to be on separate teams. She still hadn't figured that out. But, the blonde had insisted on it; it made her a little curious if not nervous.

"So, I overheard Kiba was making a move on your last Friday, Hina," Tenten spoke up as she leveled over the table for her shot.

The dark-haired girl frowned as her brows rose, giving her a look of timid curiosity.

"Well, Neji said something about it."

Hinata sighed. "He's so overprotective…" Her voice was small and soft, but, it had been two years since she'd outgrown her stuttering. Now she only really did it when she was particularly nervous, or, worried; really, though, it happened more often than naught around guys she found attractive.

"You should let Neji take care of that one," Ino piped in as she leaned on her pool cue; she watched Tenten as she cracked her stick into the white ball. "Kiba is a guaranteed man-whore. I promise you there is no fixing that mutt. He's probably seen more vagina than any of us will ever see in a women's locker room."

Tenten laughed as she stood back up, the sound was loud and infectious. "Yeah, I can't say I disagree with you there. As a friend, he's great, but, as a boyfriend?" The brunette shook her head, smiling wryly. "Nah, he's not the committing type."

"He doesn't really hide it either. What do you think, Sak?" Ino looked over at her just before she moved in to take her shot.

Sakura nodded, waiting her turn; that is if Ino botched this. "He gets… around," she replied. She tried not to wince as the blonde nearly put her pool cue _through_ the table.

"Damn, Yamanaka. You're supposed to hit the ball, not the table." This from Tenten.

"Whatever, anyway, your best bet is to just stay away from Kiba, Hina. He's not datable material. Screwable, yes, but, not datable.

"I just don't wanna see you get your heart broken."

In the past Sakura would have brushed the conversation off; she would have smiled and went about the game. After all, none of it really concerned her and from an exterior point of view they were right; Kiba was a player. But, a certain someone's words came back to her as she looked over at Hinata's thoughtfully pained eyes…

_"Not everything is as it first appears, not unless you look closer… or just look."_

What if they were wrong? Hinata wasn't the type to go out on a limb for someone she thought might hurt her; she was naïve at times, but not stupid. Many guys had approached her in the past and she'd turned them down for one reason or another. So, what was it that made her—even in some small unspoken way—defend the brunette soccer player? Was there something they weren't seeing because they weren't looking… closer?

She hit the ball, grinning when she pocketed one of their own. Basic geometry, she mused. "You go, Ten. I'm not sure I can make two in a row."

"Sure." She moved in for the next shot.

Sakura turned to look at Hinata, who was curious watching Tenten as she bent over the table. "Do you like Kiba?"

She blinked at Sakura. "Well… I suppose." Her lips curled a little in the corners. "He's been talking to me a lot recently at parties and school events."

"Talking?"

She nodded. "Yeah, it's weird, guys don't usually just want to talk to me. They want… well, you know." She shrugged. "It was nice to just have a conversation with someone without the thought that all they really wanted from you was… well… you know…" She smiled, cheeks tingeing a little. "When he talks to me he talks to me and not my breasts."

That in itself was no easy feat for any guy when it came to Hinata Hyuuga. Anyone with even half blind eyesight could see she had a little more on top that most girls.

"Wow," Tenten said as she nailed the shot. "I thought those only existed in fairy tales."

Ino rolled her eyes and placed a hand on her hip while the other held her stick. "That's because he knows that's your angle, Hina. Kiba's a professional. Trust me, give in and he'll give up and leave you in tears."

Sakura frowned. Was she always this negative? She turned back to Hinata. "What do you guys talk about?"

"You're full of talk tonight, aren't you, Sak?" Tenten asked with a grin as she angled herself for another ball on the far end of the table.

Hinata smiled at her, nearly beaming. "His dogs, for one. Did you know his mother is a veterinarian? He plans on becoming one as well, but, he wants to open a rescue and save mistreated pets; like a privately license animal cop. He has three dogs at home, all of them are husky mixes. But, they raise rescues at the clinic housing."

"No, I didn't," she responded, bemused. "What else do you talk to him about?"

"Me for one; he actually listens to me when I talk about gymnastics, and not just about the stuff most guys want to hear about. He told me he had no idea how much work went into competing; he was really impressed to hear I was doing it as a side sport to improve my Gentle Fist style.

"You know how was with my father and family dojo there for a while. I had to improve. He said that was pretty admirable; that he would have thought someone like me would have just given up. But, that was before he started talking to me more…"

She nodded. As she listened to Hinata go on about Kiba and how she thought it was so wonderful that a guy was actually listening to her instead of the other way around, she couldn't help but think back on that day at the art center; she couldn't help but think back to yesterday at the restaurant.

"Speaking of talking to people…" Ino piped up as Hinata finished, drawing both her and Sakura's attention. Her eyes narrowed slightly on the other blonde. "Just what were you doing with Sai yesterday, Sakura?"

Sakura frowned. "What do you mean?"

She smiled and Sakura felt a sense of unease curl up her spine. "I saw you guys leave together in the back parking lot. I was coming to ask you about today, but, by the time I showed up you were walking towards you car with him…"

Sakura paused, all good feelings evaporating from her at once. Emotion left her face and she settled herself to borrow a leaf from her mother's book, washing her face of all expression.

"Why in the hell were you hanging with him when you had a practice to go to?"

Sakura swallowed and released a cautious breath through her nose, slowly. "Sasuke skipped out yesterday and he needed a ride home. I gave him one."

"Did you actually offer to drive him?" She looked shocked.

No one was playing pool anymore.

"Why would you do that?" She took Sakura's lapse in replying right away as answer enough.

_I dunno, Ino, I don't really like the idea of anyone walking home when they're at least two miles out. What's so fucking wrong with helping someone? _That's what she wanted to say.

"You realize hanging out with him is going to ruin you, don't you, Sak? Pretty soon they'll be calling you the emo's faghag. It's not worth it. Hell, why you would want to spend any time with him, anymore than you have to for that stupid blackmail art project, is beyond me.

"You don't actually like hanging out with him, do you?"

Silence.

"Of course you don't." She was frowning. "Take it from me. Next time just leave him. It's not worth your rep." She paused long enough to give Sakura what was suppose to appear to be a look of serious, though caring, comfort. "You know I'm only saying this because I love you as my best friend, right?"

"…Right."

"Good." She grinned. "Is it my shot?"

Once Sakura felt enough time had passed and conversation safely went back into the flow of the norm, she excused herself, stating she had something to get up early for with her mother before school. What she didn't notice was a suspiciously cold blue gaze on her back, watching her like a hawk as she left.

…

**.**

…

**AN ::** Sorry for the delay. But, I know you guys know I've been huffing it with my novella. Anyway, this chapter was a pain in a half. Things are starting to pick up and I hope the changes in Sakura and Sai from chapter one to chapter ten are believable. The Sakura in chapter one was much more frightened about her rep and Sai was much more judgmental. Now, they've kinda shifted into this odd friendship that slowly turning into more.

I'm trying to keep Sakura from really opening that door to why she does what she does and if it's really right. She has question herself, but, not openly—even in her head. I will tell you, however, that in the next chapter she will tell Sai why she does what she does. I plan on having some more fluff and romantic drama. Let's just say she needs a last minute escort to an upper echelon party at a local museum and Naruto is otherwise occupied -grins-. I'm also debating her going to a dinner at Sai's house. I think it might be a good idea depending how long the chapter ends up being. But, please tell me if you want a long chapter next one. This one was over 4k words. Woot!

Another note: I realize I've somehow made Tenten almost like a cross between Tenten and Temari… but, it worked. So, hopefully no one has an issue with that. All in all they're not too different. And Hinata I tried to keep her shy self, but, I don't think she'd be _that_ shy around her friends; at any rate, it's annoying to write her that way. If she was going to run with the popular girls she would have had to have some sort of backbone, granted not a very strong one… but one all the same.

And I realize Ino is being a bitch, not that anyone is really complaining… but, I'm going to try and find a way to really cope with her character in the end. For now, she is, but, I don't want her to still be one by the last chapter.

Thanks for reading~!

—**Blade**


	11. Chapter 11

**...Chapter Eleven...**

**..**

**.**

**..**

Green orbs narrowed, scrutinizing her hairline in the mirror. She frowned as she poked at it, now almost squinting.

"Hmmm…"

She sighed, realizing she would have to get her roots touched up; they were just barely starting to show. Her eyebrows had always been light enough and thin enough that she could apply a little pencil and they appeared blonde, but, her hair had to be done. She'd make an appointment ASAP. There was no way she was getting in to see her stylist today; hopefully though, he could pencil her in within the week.

She drew away from the sink, done with her makeup and hair. As she put her things away she gave herself a once over in the tall mirror to her right. She was right, the new white jeans she'd bought worked well with the pink gauze top she'd purchased for herself in The Keys the summer before last.

She turned on her heel and exited her bathroom; well, she called it her bathroom because her mother had her own, but, in reality it was the house bathroom. It just happened to connect to her room.

She grabbed her bag off her bed and headed out, closing her door before going down the stairs. She was halfway to the front door when someone called out to her.

"Sakura."

She raised a brow and turned toward the living room, which was directly to her right. "Mother?" she called back.

"In the kitchen; come, join me."

She did so, walking through the living room and into the dining room before finally making it into the kitchen. There, at the small breakfast table sat her mother, reading her favorite French paper and drinking her morning espresso as if nothing was out of the norm.

She looked up at her daughter briefly. "Good morning. Have a seat and eat some breakfast with me before you go to school."

"Morning," she murmured as she set her bag on the counter; her actions were slow. She felt unsure and a little worried; her mother rarely ate breakfast with her. Lately she'd been more busy than usual, so, there had to be reason for this.

She nodded a thank you as the cook set a plate before her, as well as, a cup of coffee. She reached for the table napkin and placed it in her lap.

"School has been going well, I presume?"

She nodded as she dropped two sugar cubes into her coffee and a splash of milk before mixing it. "Yes, mother."

"Grades?" She flipped a page, skimming the lines.

"I'm passing," she replied dutifully before she set her spoon next to her and reached for her fork to start her meal.

"Very good."

She sounded pleased as far as Sakura could tell. So…

"Are you busy this evening?"

"I have plans, yes." Her response was quick. She took a bite of her eggs.

"I'll need you to reschedule them."

At this she raised a single brow, curious, but patient.

"There's a gala tonight at the museum your father has vested some time and money in. They expect me to attend since he's away in Europe on business; however, an unexpected emergency will have me busy this evening. I'll need you to attend in my place."

Sakura nodded slowly as she finished chewing her food. "Alright… what's the dress and time?"

"You're expected to be in formal wear, so is your escort. This is a suit and tie event. It starts promptly at seven and ends at ten."

Promptly was code word for be there on time and escort meant she had to bring a male counterpart. She resisted the urge to sigh; this wasn't something she could say no to, nor, even consider asking about. "What if Naruto is busy or, I can't find someone I feel comfortable going to this event with?"

Vivian nodded as she set down her paper and took a sip of her espresso. "I've left you a note on my desk with all the details, should you forget. Included is a number you can call should you not be able to find an escort of your own.

"Now, I have to go. I have a plane to catch, but, I'll be back by Friday night; probably late." She stood as she spoke and Sakura followed suit respectfully.

Vivian came around to her side of the table and gave her a kiss on the head. "I'll see you then. Goodbye."

"…Bye," Sakura replied as she walked away; her eyes followed her until she left the kitchen and she could see her anymore. Even then, though, her eyes stayed on the wall.

She sighed, slumping down into her chair with her chin in her open palm, wondering what in the world she was going to tell Sai.

**...**

**.**

**...**

"Hey, Naruto!" Sakura caught up with the blonde just in time as he was rounding the corner for lunch. She really hated running in heels, but, she wanted to talk to him before he got wrapped up with his friends, their friends.

He stopped before going in and turned to face her, smiling immediately; although, it wasn't his usual brightness. "Hey, Sak."

She paused only a second as she caught the look. "…Are you alright?" she asked, question monetarily forgotten.

He nodded and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah… soccer's been a little tougher than usual lately. That's all." He frowned. "I'm sorry I haven't been around. Things have been… hectic."

Sakura nodded with a sigh, understanding. "Don't feel bad; I've been busy myself… I didn't want you to think I was ignoring you," she said it even as she just realized that to some people it might seem that way.

He shook his head and dropped his hand. "Nah. I know how your schedule works." He smiled and Sakura couldn't help but wonder if it looked a little forced. "Are you coming to lunch with me?" He pointed to the cafeteria doors.

"I would like to, but, actually… I wanted to ask you something first."

"Shoot."

"My mother turned my plans upside down tonight and now I have to go to a museum gala on her behalf." She sighed again, tightening the hold on the books in her arms. "Anyway, I need an escort by seven. I know it's a little last minute, but, are you free?"

"Ah… Sak…" It was his turn to sigh. "I'm sorry. I can't. I've got a game tonight." He looked genuinely disappointed.

"You can't skip it? Not this once?" She knew it wasn't a big game; surely Gai could stand to go one night without his star player.

He shook his head. "Nah. My dad's coming."

When he said that she knew there wasn't much convincing him. She didn't have the heart to anyway. His dad wasn't as busy as hers, but, he usually only made it to the big games and Naruto loved it when he showed up. It wouldn't be right.

She nodded. "I'll find someone else."

"Do you know anyone else?" He raised a brow.

"I'm not going to ask one of your friends, if that's what you mean." She smiled cheekily as she glanced towards the cafeteria.

He chuckled. "Yeah, I can't blame you there. I wouldn't want to break someone's legs for touching my girl anyway." At this his placed his arm over her shoulders, his free hand in his pocket and headed towards the open doors. "You'll find someone though. I'm sure your mother left you a number to call."

She rolled her eyes as she allowed him to lead her. "Doesn't she always?"

Her pressed his lips to her forehead and pulled her closer, smiling and sighing at once. "Well, I'm not worried. All you have to do is find someone you can deal with for a few hours that knows how to dance."

Inside of five hours?

Not likely.

**...**

**.**

**...**

Sakura tapped her pencil on the table as her head half laid on her arm; she watched as the paper under it lifted in a slight bounce each time she did. Next to her Ino was actually quiet for once, her ears plugged in with headphones as she drew out her daily assignment for Rin. She could faintly hear the muffled music coming from the little speakers.

She was done with her own and otherwise occupied by her own thoughts.

Who was she going to get to go with her? Granted, anyone her mother picked for her would be fine; they would behave and be cordial and dance… but, she had never really liked going with someone she didn't know, someone that was all but chosen for her. There was no logical reason for it, she knew. It wasn't a date, she certainly wasn't committing to them. It just… felt better going with a friend, or, Naruto for that matter. If she _had_ to go then she wanted to go with someone she could at least have a good time with.

She sighed and closed her eyes. When she opened them again she found herself focusing on a point beyond her pencil. Rin was talking to Sai about something as he handed her his sketch for collection. Sakura slowly sat up and placed her chin in her open palm, elbow on the table as she kept her eyes on the dark-haired artist.

He smiled at their teacher just before she walked away and onto the next student. She watched as he flipped his sketch pad open and went to work on another piece, or, perhaps to start a new one. His dark orbs were diligently stuck to the paper before him, his hand moving furiously across the page as always. Sometimes he stopped or slowed down; he would narrow his eyes and scrutinize whatever he was working on before continuing at the same pace once again.

Suddenly, his eyes came up off the pad and he looked at her. He seemed to stare at her almost blankly and she couldn't help but offer a small smile. He smiled back and she felt herself grin at the silly way his eyes closed when he did so.

He slowly looked away and went back to work; her eyes remained fixed on him as she deliberated with a sigh. She still hadn't told him about the change of plans… She didn't really look forward to it, especially after their whole I'm-not-a-flake convo. Still, he had to understand; this wasn't her fault. This was her mother. And anyway, she would much rather be cooped up in her parent's study working with him than go to party she was now obligated to attend. If she could she would just ask him to go with her.

Even as the thought hit her she stilled, her eyes locking back on him across the room as he packed away his supplies.

"Good work, Sakura," she heard Rin say as she picked up her slip of paper and moved onto the next student.

"Thanks…" she said automatically, her mind elsewhere.

She could kill two birds with one stone; she could make up for her mother dumping this on her causing her to 'flake' out on Sai, as well as, get herself a likable escort. She might have to buy him a suit, but, otherwise it would work out.

Of course, there was the small factor of him agreeing to it…

"You coming, Sak?" Ino called as she started to leave.

"Um," she replied, looking away from Sai rather quickly. "I have something to talk to Rin about. I'll catch you later?"

"Sure," she replied with a smile. "Don't forget about Friday's party though."

Sakura nodded as she left, not really hearing her. She didn't look away from Ino until the blonde was gone; she didn't move much beyond slowly packing her things away in her bag until everyone else left as well. Sai had stayed behind, washing brushes for Rin; she hadn't counted on that, but, now she was thankful for it. She didn't have to go running off to find him.

"Hey, let me help you," she murmured as she came up next to him and grabbed a few brushes off the pile. She took one half of the sink and turned on the other spout. Warm water ran through her fingers and she rubbed the color out slowly.

"Thanks," he replied as he worked. "You looked preoccupied today."

She handed him a few clean brushes so he could set them on the paper towel on his side to dry. "Yeah… I was." She ignored the warmth that shot down her arm as their wet skin touched in the exchange. "My mother gave me some bad news today. I need to talk to you about it."

"Is that why you stayed behind?"

"Part of it." She smiled softly as she rinsed a few more. "There's this gala at a museum my parents have invested some money in; it's something my father has an interest in, anyway." She handed him a few more. "But, she told me this morning she can't go," she sighed out, "so, I have to go in her place."

"So you can't work on the project tonight."

She nodded and looked over at him. "Yeah… basically. But, there's more to it than that… I need an escort and… Naruto isn't available and I really don't want to take anyone my mother has picked for me, so…" she edged slowly, "…would you like to go with me?"

His eyes drew up to hers and he stopped working almost immediately. She wasn't really sure what kind of a reaction that was, or, what it meant.

She spoke quickly. "Look, you don't need to worry about getting a suit or anything. I can take you this afternoon and get you fitted and pay for everything. You don't have to dance if you don't want to and there'll be food, and—."

"I'll go."

"… You will?"

He nodded.

She smiled.

**...**

**.**

**...**

"You should come in," he murmured as Sakura pulled into his driveway.

Green eyes met his before glancing up at the house. "Are you sure…?"

He nodded and he opened the passenger side door of her car. "Yeah, my mom is home, but, she won't care. And Sasuke isn't going to bother you if that's what you're worried about." He paused, trying to figure out the right way to explain why not. "He was having a bad day when you came in that Sunday…"

She raised a brow. "I'd hate to see him on a good day."

"It wasn't you, trust me. At any rate, even if it was you, he wouldn't try anything with mom here." He stepped out of the convertible and shut the door as he looked down at her. "Coming?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I guess I will." She got out and followed him up to the house as she slid her purse over her shoulder. "We're still going to have to make time to go get your suit fitted. How long did you want to be here?"

"Actually…" he started to say as he opened the door.

"Sai? Is that you?"

"Yeah, mom!" he called back.

"Come here for a moment before you go upstairs!"

He glanced over at Sakura. "I'll introduce you. I'll need to explain to her about tonight anyway." Not that he wanted to… His mother had a way of… managing things in her head in such a manner that was never quite true and entirely too optimistic for his own good.

When they made it into the living room he found her sitting in her favorite chair with her nose in a book; reading glasses were firmly in place. Despite the fact that she had called him there she wasn't looking up at him.

"Mom—."

"One second," she replied, eyes scanning the page before her. "And… alright. Done." She closed the book and set it on her lap. Her smile was infectious when she looked up at Sai. "I wanted to tell you that a package came for you. I believe it's those new oils you wanted."

He raised a curious brow. "The ones we ordered yesterday?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I guess they have pretty quick shipping." Her gaze moved away from Sai and onto Sakura. For a moment she just stared at her, eyes slightly wider than before; then she just smiled curiously, dark depths narrowing. "Who's this?"

Sakura smiled and reached out with her hand. "Sakura Haruno. I go to school with your son."

"Very nice to meet you," she replied as she shook her hand. She briefly glanced at Sai before looking back at Sakura. "Would you like something to drink? I could get you a glass of tea or brew you a cup of coffee."

Sakura shook her head. "No, but thank you. We just stopped by to drop off his things."

"Oh, are you going somewhere?" She turned her questioning gaze to her son.

He hesitated briefly; Sakura wouldn't have taken much notice, but, his mother knew him well enough to know he had. "Sakura's invited me to a gala tonight; it's a black tie event and she needed an escort."

Sakura smile sheepishly at his mother. "I've already told him he doesn't need to buy a suit. I wouldn't expect him to when he's the one doing me the favor."

"I see," she replied, smile still firmly in place. "Well, I don't think you'll have to worry about that. Sai already has a suit he can wear. It's not the first time you've been to a formal function, is it?"

Sai frowned, not entirely liking the look in her eyes. "No…" he replied, "it's not."

"Since you don't have to go out for anything, would you like to stay for supper, Sakura?"

"We're going out to eat actually," Sai replied before she could respond. "We'll be here long enough for me to change. Sakura still has to change at her house."

"Well… not really," Sakura jumped in. "I packed my dress and makeup in the car before I knew Naruto couldn't go with me." She rolled her eyes. "He takes forever to get ready and I have to plan accordingly."

"Great," his mother replied with a clap of her hands as she stood up. "You can both change here and then go out for your meal. Oh, you don't mind if I get a picture, do you?" she looked over at Sakura. "I've wanted a good excuse to get a picture of him in a suit, and honestly, a young man always looks better in a good suit with a girl next to him."

"Um… sure," Sakura agreed, all the while wondering if the look Sai was giving her constituted as a glare. "I'll go get my stuff."

Sai turned and watched as she left. When the door shut behind her he turned back to his mother. "What are you trying to do?"

"Nothing." She smiled innocently.

Somehow he doubted that. "I'm going to go to my room and change. I'm sure you won't mind finding her a room to do the same in…" He walked away and towards the hall.

"Not at all."

**...**

**.**

**...**

"Here you go, hun. Are you going to need any help zipping or buttoning up?"

Sakura shook her head as she stepped inside the room Mikoto opened for her to use. "No, but thank you. It zippers on the side. Oh, and I appreciate you letting me use your bathroom as well."

She chuckled. "Well, I do have the better vanity."

"That I'll agree with completely." She nodded, recalling how much counter space she had and how bright the room had been; makeup was always much easier to apply when one had a lot of light.

Sakura turned around and got a better look at the room just as Mikoto was closing the door. "Um, wait… is this Sai's… um…"

"Studio?" she asked, hesitating.

"Yeah, that's the word," she replied as she snapped her fingers and glanced about. Her eyes turned back to Mikoto. "Are you sure it's alright if I change in here?" She felt a little like an intruder.

She nodded. "Yeah, he won't mind. And if he does he can get mad at me." She winked at her, causing Sakura to smile. "If you need anything just yell for me." After Sakura's nod she softly shut the door.

Alone for the moment, Sakura looked about for a place to hook her dress on. Along one wall was a large work table and a chair. She opted to sling it over that and began to change.

It was strapless and simple with a crinoline sewn into the lower half to make it flow; pencil dresses were nice, but, she loved the way skirts moved in the forties and fifties, and tried to buy something of the same style for events with dancing.

Now that she was done she looked about for a mirror. A flash caught her eye on the table and she glanced at it, sighing when she realized, yes, it was a mirror, but, it wasn't large enough. She started to turn away so that she could ask Sai's mother about getting a look at herself in one, but found herself stopping again.

She didn't really feel comfortable looking through his stuff, even his art; however, all the stuff of the table was out in the open and scattered in a mess of sketches. So, it didn't quite feel like she was invading his privacy.

There were a lot of his family and some of other people she'd seen at school. Some were of animals and plants. Some were of places she recognized and others she'd never been to. Some of them weren't even real. All of them were really pretty and full of rich details and shadowing. She couldn't help but smile a little as some, or, raise a brow at a few others.

Her fingers came across something thick under another the next sheet she moved to pick up. She placed it aside and found herself scrutinizing a brown notebook. Without too much thought she flipped it open and began looking at the pages. At first, she wasn't really paying all too much attention to what she was looking at; not really. But, as she turned page after page she became aware of the fact that every sketch was of a young woman. Then she found herself staring at a portrait.

Of herself.

She went back and forth through page after page, looking and looking; although, she wasn't really sure what she was looking for. If she'd seen this book perhaps a week ago she would have called stalker for sure, but, these images were not recent; a fact only signified by the date on the bottom of the pages. That and, Sai was just… Sai. He drew people. It didn't mean anything, right?

Her fingers trailed over the one page, caressing the date. It was from freshman year; they all were.

She flipped through it again, once more not really sure why or what bothered her about the pictures. What was it? She realized she'd felt this way before at the art center when he'd drawn her. Something about all of these images struck her; they spoke to her. But what was it she was seeing that she wasn't actually able to… see?

_"Not everything is as it first appears, not unless you look closer… or just look."_

Sakura stilled as her eyes locked on the current page. She looked at the shadows, the lines, the curves of her own features; she followed through the detail on her own eyes, the way her lips curled in gray-black and the strands of her own hair. Every detail was there, but, with every stroke Sakura realized what she saw, what she saw in every piece of work he'd ever done.

Sai drew feelings; he drew what he couldn't understand. And this book what'd been trying to understand, to figure out…

Was love.

**...**

**.**

**...**

The drive was met with some level of silence, but, it wasn't uncomfortable. Sakura had been a little worried about what the Uchiha household considered formal wear, but, when he'd come out dressed in what her mother would have called above reproach, Sakura had found herself taking pause. He didn't fill it out the same way Naruto would have, but, while Naruto looked right in a suit… Sai just looked… elegant in one.

"How much farther?"

"Not much," she replied as they rounded a corner further into the city. Everything was dark and lit up; the streetlights were on and there were a handful of cars on the road, but, not many overall. She could see the brighter lights coming from the museum just at the end. "It's just down there." She pointed where the red banners were up on the larger, older looking building.

"I don't think I've been to this one before."

"The museum?"

He nodded. "I go to quite a few."

She wasn't too surprised to hear that. She imagined he spent a lot of his weekends in museums, art centers and libraries.

When she pulled up and stopped the car a valet came out and opened the door for her. She grabbed her things as quickly as she could, offered him a brief thank you and joined Sai on the curb.

She smiled softly and took his arm when he offered it to her. Once they scaled the steps and made it inside Sakura gave over her invitation to the door man and they were directed into the main room where their coats and her bag were taken by a woman working the coat check for the evening.

A cascade of light lit the room as people danced and mingled. There were servers walking around with platters of champagne and finger food. To one corner was a bar and a small buffet table. The atmosphere was a familiar one that Sakura found herself falling into it very easily, just as she always did. She smiled, she conversed, she laughed and she gave her hellos on behalf of her parents. Sai, to his credit, didn't look bored at all; which, was much more than she would have gotten from Naruto, and much more than she could have expected from anyone else she would have chosen. He didn't talk much, but, when he did he was polite and what he said was taken well by her parent's associates and friends. Overall, despite her mood earlier in the day about the event, she could safely say she was happy.

"You've been awesome tonight; I wanted you to know that." They stood off to the side and she found herself just watching people, a drink in her hand. She'd done her part and now she could relax until the party was over.

"I didn't mind," he replied, hands in his pockets.

He looked fairly comfortable, she decided and perhaps a little too good in that tux. There'd been more than a few women in attendance giving him an eyeful; it was a bit different than what she was use to. Then again, she wasn't use to seeing him act like a human being either. Of course, most of the time she saw him was at school where many people treated him like second rate scum to begin with…

She sighed.

"Are you alright?"

She looked over at him. "Hm?... Oh, yeah, I'm fine." Her eyes traveled across the crowd and towards the people dancing. It was then she realized she'd been so busy smoozing the whole night on behalf of her mother she hadn't danced once. It was actually one of the few things she enjoyed at these events.

"Do you want to dance?" she found herself asking him.

"I would…" he began slowly, actually sounding a little nervous for once. "But… I don't know how."

She smiled. He didn't sound embarrassed at all, but, in his own way she could tell he was put off. She supposed if she wanted to she could just find another partner; it's not like anyone would say no, but, for some reason that didn't sit well with her.

"Come on," she murmured as she took his arm, dragging him off and away from the party area.

"Where are we going?" he asked, not sounding worried or concerned in the least.

"I feel like taking a walk and I'm sure you're tired of staring at the same hundred or so people." She slowed down to a more even pace as they rounded the corner, only then realizing she'd been power walking out of there a little; which, was silly seeing as how she wasn't running from anyone. "Besides," she added, "you said you hadn't been here before. Might as well take a tour."

"Have you been here before?"

She nodded as she clasped her hands behind her back. Blonde waves bounced around her features. "When I was little my dad brought me here a few times, but, that was when I still in elementary school... and obviously a bit younger."

Sai stopped as they came to the first exhibit on his right. He looked up at the large skeletal structure of a triceratops. Part of the head loomed over them.

Sakura looked up as well, eyes analytical. "You know, some paleontologists don't think they used their horns for defensive posturing at all, but, rather for mating," she explained.

"No, I didn't," he replied as he looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

She nodded. "The same goes for the stegosaurus. They think the plates on their backs were far too brittle to be a defensive weapon; they're now considering the possibility that they were used to help regulate their body temperature."

He couldn't help but smile a little bit. "And the T-rex?"

She gave a grin as she looped her arm through his. "Well, as far as I know they're still safe, but, they are starting to wonder about those little arms of theirs. I've read they're revisiting the initial idea that they were for _tickling_ a mate during breeding." She shrugged. "But, who knows."

"I doubt we really would without the aid of a time machine," he replied as he pulled away from the dino and moved onto another.

And much of the rest of the expedition went that way; Sakura talked about the things they saw and Sai commented, sometimes adding his own opinion or offering what he knew as well. They stopped only once they made a complete round back towards the party; they stayed far enough away that they could hear the music and see some of the going-ons without really being a part of it.

Sai leaned back into one wall and looked towards the event. It was about a half an hour towards the time the party would end and the last of the people would go home. Next to him, Sakura stared into a glass paned exhibit.

The events of the night weighed on him, but, he wasn't unhappy. If someone were to ask him why he'd come, he supposed the best response he could have come up with was, I didn't have any plans; yet, there was a part of him that knew that wasn't quite the honest answer, just the best one he could come up with.

But, there was something bothering him; it was something that had been since he'd spoken to her that day in the library. It was only tonight, for some reason, she'd let her guard down long enough to let it bleed through.

"Sakura," he said softly, only continuing once he felt her eyes on him, "why do you hide your intelligence?"

There was a long silence after that question and he wondered what was working in her head as he stared up at the ceiling, watching as the hanging exhibits swayed only slightly. He imagined there was a draft somewhere not far away.

"I think I have an answer for you," she said instead. "About what you asked me when we went to lunch." She was quiet again and turned around so her back was pressed into the glass behind her. She sighed and he listened. "When I little people use to come by the house and say how wonderful I was and how proud my mother must be." She smiled wanly. "And at the time I thought to myself how pretty they were, like my mother. I didn't really understand at that age who they were aside from my mother's friends. But, I eventually came to the conclusion that my mother and those women weren't like any of the other women I saw out and about. So," she said with another sigh, "I asked her about it one day; I asked her in front of her friends. They thought it was adorable and told me about how wonderful my mother had been as a model, how amazing she'd been and how they all had aspired to her likeness even after she retired.

"All I could remember from that day was how they used the words had, was, before, retired and the look on my mother's face. They couldn't see it, but… her eyes…" Sakura's lids shut and her head tipped down.

After a moment she looked back up, but, not at him. Her eyes were elsewhere, on something else without really looking at it. "My mother is a very proud woman. She would never admit to her friends how much they'd hurt her that day, whether they meant to or not. She would never say how much she wished she could have raised me properly and continued to have been a model… When she stopped, my mother was on the top of her game; she was the best. The only reason she quit was to take care of me…"

Sai watched her quietly; part of him wanted to say something, but, he didn't. He could sense she wasn't finished yet.

"If I hide how smart I am it's not intentional… I suppose I'm so use to being this person I'm expected to be, that my mother expects me to be, that everyone expects me to be that I just… hide it. Maybe I worry if people knew they would either be intimidated or …"

"Consider you a nerd?" he offered.

"…Yeah… maybe," she half whispered.

"And Ino?"

She shrugged. "That's easy… I tolerate Ino because she's not going to be the first person who's like that in my career. If I can't deal with her then how can I make it in an industry littered with hellcats and backstabbers?"

"I guess I just have one more question then."

She finally looked over at him, eyes questioning.

"Are you happy?"

She stared at him for a long while, but, not too long. Her eyes held his, stirring within him something he wasn't sure what to call, but, he couldn't quit find the will to look away from her even if he wanted to.

"…no," she whispered. "But…"

He waited.

"Right now I want to dance… will you dance with me, Sai?"

At that moment, even if the fact that he couldn't dance stood as a sound reason to say no… he found he didn't want to.

**AN :: **OK, so, I managed to actually update before the end of the year! Yeah for me! Only four more chapters, guys. Maybe five, but, I really want to keep it at fifteen. Anyway, I'm going to be removing KMI and I've decided to keep LCA on hiatus until I'm back in the mood for yaoi -sighs-. If you read my profile you'll find more details, but, I do have plans for another Sas/Sak fic I really want to work on. It'll be about ten chapters if I work it out right. I already have the prologue written. –grins- I'm just not sure if I want to post it until after this story is complete or not.

Anyway, thanks for reading and let me know what you thought as always. I kind of wonder if this chapter was a little broken. I normally try not to do a lot of page breaks in one chapter, but, I didn't want to split this in half.

Much love, though.

—Blade


	12. Chapter 12

…**Chapter Twelve…**

..

.

..

The beat jumped; electric wavelengths boomed like sharp thunder. A hand thumped against the driver side window while the other kept a loose hold on the steering wheel. The hum of the engine rumbled on in the background as other cars passed him by in the opposite direction. The sky was clear; only a few clouds scattered about moved at a sloth-like pace across the blue expanse. He briefly wondered when the fall temperatures would kick in; it seemed like the receding summer heat was making one final attempt to leave with a bang.

The blonde gave a long sigh, pulling his left hand up so that his elbow only rested on the car door while his cheek pressed into his open palm.

His brain felt lulled with a thousand useless thoughts. For the past few days he'd been going through life half blind. While he was with his friends his mind wasn't. He couldn't even recall the last time he'd spent a night with Sakura.

But then, he hadn't wanted to think about what was really tumbling around in the back of his mind. Allowing an endless stream of useless information to make a carousel of rounds in his head was more preferred, even if he didn't quite understand it himself.

He sighed and rather suddenly the image of fire-raged, coal black orbs radiated in his vision, as if attacking him, forcing itself before his mind's eye; smooth lips were moving, accusing him as they trembled with a combination of fear and anger. Once again, the feel of those warm hands ripping into the shirt he wore, his chest, came back. He could smell the alcohol wafting off a warm breath. The images swarmed his senses and his jaw flexed in unison with his hands on the wheel.

"Fuck."

A bruising heat spread out from his body, and, his chest burned with something akin to anger as his eyes lingered on a place to the right of his car, just off the road. The rigid back of a tall male form bent over a car hood. His arms were slicked in inky ebony grease. His hair was dark-pitch and disarrayed into a spiky mess. He was sweaty, the back of his white tank top soaked down the center of his back.

Sasuke.

Naruto swallowed slightly as his got closer. The grassy edge on his right side swept on. The sound of road hissed into his car. If he just waited a little longer he would go right by and forget about it. Sasuke wouldn't be on the side of the road and he wouldn't have to help. He could hear the hum of his engine and feel the unnatural pull of his car slowing as he unconsciously eased off the gas. Trees flitted by him at what seemed like an agonizingly slow pace. Time made a pressure on his chest…

Naruto bit the inside of his jaw before looking away and slammed his hands on the wheel, smacking. "Damnit," he muttered at the point of no return, pulling off the road so the front his car faced Sasuke's.

Briefly, the boy glanced behind him as the sound of the engine purring came to a stop. For a moment, an orb of coal connected with azure blue and Naruto felt something cut through him. That single orb widened a moment before narrowing. Though, quickly enough he turned back to his car, as if blocking the blonde out completely.

Naruto waited a while before moving, continuing to stare at Sasuke's back as he appeared to tinker around with whatever was wrong. Leather creaked under him as he opened the door and stepped out. The sound of it shutting next to him seemed to echo over the noise of the road beside them. Naruto's eyes remained on his back as he moved around to sit on the hood of his own car.

He spread his legs and his hands naturally fell to relax between his thighs as his forearms rested on them. He watched on, not entirely sure what he was waiting for, if anything. He didn't appear to be moving; Sasuke's hands rested on the metal frame between the engine and the front grill. His head was slightly bent, just staring as he leaned forward.

He could feel the heat of the car under him. Every time a car passed by it sent a breeze with it, tickling the back of his hair and upsetting the mess of black that was Sasuke's. He could see the tiny hairs sweep and bend with the air each time.

"Do you need some help?"

His hands suddenly flexed where he had a grip on the car. Immediately, he reached out and moved to mess with something on the engine. Other than that, silence was his only rebuttal.

"Sasuke."

Nothing.

Naruto sighed and pushed off his car into a stand. He strode right by Sasuke and around to the driver side of his car. The burning eyes on his back didn't go unnoticed.

"What the hell are you doing?" he heard him half shout as he got into the blue Dart.

"So you can speak after all?" he replied rather sarcastically as he reached over to where the keys were dangling from the ignition. Without looking at him he turned the key. Nothing. He looked up at him. "You need a jump?"

At the moment, Sasuke's face appeared nearly expressionless; however, there was a heat in his eyes… anger mixed with something else. Naruto looked away and shook his head as he got out the car, taking the keys with him. "You've got jumper cables in your trunk, right?" Without waiting for a reply he shut the door and moved around to the back of Sasuke's car. The dark-haired male followed him as he slid the key into the lock and opened it up. There were a couple dozen things scattered about inside, but, it took only shoving a few of them out of the way for him to find the cables and grab them.

He tossed the keys at him and began to walk towards the front of the car. However, as Sasuke snagged the keys with one hand his other came out and slammed onto the side of the car, blocking Naruto's way.

Azure blue caught kohl black; for a moment, Sasuke said nothing. And then… "Who the hell do you think you are, butting in? Do you think that every time someone looks like they need help they want yours?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"I don't want your fucking charity." This time his voice raised a level.

"Do I look like a charity worker?"

Sasuke smiled, looking every bit aggravated, sarcastic and snide at the same time. "That's what you do, isn't it? Save people? Well, I don't need it. Go get back in your fucking hundred-thousand dollar car and get _the hell_ out of my way." This time his voice didn't raise; instead it dropped and became darker.

Naruto sighed through his nose, blue depths fixed on Sasuke's darker ones. If it were anyone else he might have left; he might have walked off and left them there and respected their wishes regardless of how he felt. He didn't think anything of the current situation, though. Why he was still standing there, determined to help Sasuke just didn't really cross his mind.

He took a step closer to Sasuke, forcing him to release his hold on the car and take a short step back himself. The surprise wasn't on his face, but, again there was something in his eyes.

"What are you afraid of?"

That got something to flare in his coal depths; his jaw flexed. "Nothing."

"Then move out of the way so we can do this."

A moment or two passed on and all Sasuke did was glare at him. Naruto nearly dropped the cables and left; after all, it just wasn't worth it to help someone who was this big of an ass. But, just as he was about to move Sasuke reached out and snatched the cables.

"Pop your hood," he snapped and he walked over to the front of his car to connect them.

The blonde rolled his eyes as moved over to the driver side of his vehicle, opened the door and did so. Sasuke was hooking up the last cable just as he was lifting the metal lid of his Lotus.

"Here," he muttered and he handed the other end of the cables off to him.

The blonde didn't look as he reached for them; his hand suddenly brushed Sasuke's in the process. A shock spread up his arm, so badly so that he dropped the cables and inhaled sharply. He turned around to pick them up, trying not to meet the darker haired male's eyes, but, he was already turning towards his car, his back as rigid as ever.

Naruto shook his head and hooked the clamp on his battery and the other to another part of the car. "I'm going to start it now," he shouted out as if it weren't the most obvious thing to do next while getting into his car.

The engine rumbled to life, pulsing a tumble of vibrations through the seat under him. It would be a bit before Sasuke tried to start his; car batteries didn't just generally jump to life even under this method. He sighed and closed his eyes, allowing his head to rest back against the headrest of his seat.

He was willing to finally admit he'd gone almost a week trying to ignore what had happened in that bedroom. Seeing him today, helping him… it brought back all that confusion and all those questions he hadn't been ready to face Friday night—that he hadn't been ready to face almost all week. What did he want from Sasuke though? He certainly did want _that_ kind of a relationship… he wanted to be friends though; he at the very least wanted them to be able to talk without trying to kill one another. In the end, whatever had happened Friday night he would just write off to drunken aggression; he doubted very seriously Sasuke had meant any of it… he'd been a little more than wasted.

The ravaged growl of another engine caught his attention and made him jolt back to reality. He opened his eyes and realized Sasuke had started his car as he stood up and peered over the side of his own. Naruto offered a thumbs up in his direction to get confirmation it was done. In return all he got was a wave and a half nod from behind the windshield of the Dart. He nodded back and turned off his car just as Sasuke turned off his.

As he walked around to the front of the Lotus as Sasuke was already disengaging the jumper cables from the Dart. As he moved to unhook the other end from his he turned to look at him, eyes focused on the back of his head. "Sasuke."

"What?" His voice was nearly monotone, with a hint of aggravation.

"Hang out with me tonight."

Ebony orbs snapped to his, narrowed and analyzing. "What…?"

Naruto sighed and started to wraps up the cables, coming closer to him as he did so since he held the other end. "Meet at my house tonight around five. We can go eat somewhere and hang out."

"And why would I do that?"

Naruto took the cables out of his hand, writing off the warmth that spread up his arm as their hands brushed. Avoiding touching again, he handed them to him. "I want to talk… Just you and me. We can go somewhere no one we know will run into us. I want to… sort things out." When he got no response for a moment he continued a little quicker and more aggressively. "_Look_, I'll pay and drive if you want. All you have to do is show up, nothing else."

There was another long pause, but, finally, "…Alright." And then he was swiftly turning on his heel and dropping the cables off in his trunk. Naruto watched as he got into his car, slamming the door shut and putting it in reverse to head out.

The blonde offered a wave that went all but ignored as he sped off.

"Well… that wasn't like pulling teeth at all…"

ooo

The walk to last period was quiet and uneventful; students milled about, talking and going to their final class of the day around her. For once there wasn't a soul around to bother her, which was odd; Ino usually walked her to Art. She didn't think much on it as she reached for the door and opened it, entering into Rin's final class of the day.

As she looked about she realized there wasn't anyone else there, not even the teacher. She frowned at this. Had she gotten there earlier than usual? As she reached down to take a look at her phone there was a noise to her right. She stopped and looked over just as Sai came out of the supply closet carrying a box filled with paints and brushes. Instinctively she smiled as she put her phone away. "Hey. Need help?"

He offered a small smile in return as he set the box down on Rin's desk. "No, but thank you. You're here early."

"Am I?" She shrugged. "I guess I didn't pay much attention…" She followed him as he moved over to his seat. When he moved to dig about in his bag she took a seat on the edge of the long table and shifted the bag on her shoulder. "So, how far have you gotten in the book?"

"The Painted Butterfly?"

She nodded when he looked up at her; his dark eyes were alight with something she idly noted. She recalled when they first met; his eyes had always seemed so… withdrawn and lackluster. Now… now they appeared almost animated. She wondered…

"Actually, I've gotten up the point where we're supposed to decide what to do."

She blinked. "You're up to chapter ten?"

He nodded.

She smiled again. "What do you think so far?"

He took a moment before replying as he set his small stack of two sketch books on the table. Wheels where methodically turning in his head. "I have a hard time deciding."

"Meaning?"

"Well, I like Jiro simply because of how his character has progressed thus far. At first he was a cocky chauvinist with a lot of talent. Now? He genuinely supports the team, as well as, Sumi and Chou's progressing relationship."

She was still smiling. "And Sumi and Chou?"

He sighed as he moved his bag out of his chair to the floor next to him and sat down. Again he was pausing. He placed his hand in his chin and looked up at her.

Sakura stilled and her smile seemed to almost evaporate as he caught her in his gaze. His eyes, pitch with night, stared up into her through hooded lashes and thin, black bangs. It wasn't so much that he was looking at her that caught her off guard, but rather the image he unknowingly portrayed. She wondered… did he have any idea the effect he could have on the fairer sex just by doing that?

"I feel bad for Sumi, for one." His brow furrowed and his lips appeared to almost purse in thought. "You can tell he loves her… I think he doesn't even realize it himself, how deeply he feels for her. He knows he wants her to be happy; he hates the turmoil she's put through because of her family, and yet… He knows, or at least he thinks, there's nothing he can do about it.

"Chou, on the other hand, doesn't want to pursue anything with him because of how she's bound to the family. And yet, they can't help themselves… I'm interested to see how it will end."

Sakura nodded, still caught in his gaze. She smiled softly, but genuinely. Her voice grew almost as quiet as his as she sighed. "I think at that age I liked Chou so much because of how strong she was; and yet, there was still this part of her that she hid from everyone because she couldn't appear weak in front of others… it was a side she only showed Sumi..." She chuckled. "Silly, huh?"

Sai shook his head as he sat back. "Not at all. I'm looking forward to reading the rest of it. Did you want it back to finish it?"

She shook her head, momentarily breaking his gaze. "Actually, I got another copy of the book recently. I plan on finishing it soon so we can start working. So, go ahead and finish your copy and I'll get it back once we're done."

"Sounds good. When did you want to meet up again for that?"

"I'll probably take the weekend to finish it so… Monday after school?" She raised a brow.

"Sure, what time?"

Sakura opened her mouth to reply.

"Sakura!"

She turned her head to look over at the door. Her heart jolted in her chest as she caught sight of Ino almost glaring at her. Her arms were crossed over her chest and her eyes were scrutinizing. "You didn't wait for me."

Sakura frowned slightly. "Sorry… I didn't realize what time it was."

Ino shrugged. "It's fine. Can I talk you though?...Outside?"

Sakura resisted the urge to sigh. "Sure." As Ino turned towards the door Sakura looked back at Sai frowning in apology before she followed her out. The door clicked shut behind her and quickly enough she was face with burning blue eyes.

"What are _doing_, Sakura?"

Again she resisted the urge to sigh. "Talking to Sai about the project. You know that."

Ino frowned and motioned to the door. "That wasn't talking, Sakura. Did you see yourself in there? What if it had been Naruto that had walked in? What about anyone else? Can you imagine the gossip that would spread? Do you know what that would do to your reputation around here?"

_More like what you would do to my reputation,_ she idly thought. Instead she said, "Yeah… I know."

Ino continued to frown. "I know you have to do this with him… but… it seems like you actually _enjoy_ spending time with that freak. You don't… do you?" Ino paused a moment, but, before Sakura could even consider replying she shook her head and continued, "No, of course you don't."

Sakura said nothing.

"Look, there's a party Friday night; the usual one." Ino shifted from one foot to the other, looking set on whatever she had to say. Her eyes were solidly locked on Sakura's and her hands were on her hips. It made the faux blonde feel like she was peering out for any weakness at all. "You _need_ to be there, Sakura. You need to spend some time with your friends before you don't have any. Alright?"

"…Yeah."

"I'll see you inside," she half snapped before going into the classroom.

Once she was gone Sakura closed her eyes and allowed a sudden breath to exit through her lips; she hadn't even realized she was holding it in. Her entire body relaxed in a way she'd never been aware of before when she was faced with Ino.

"You alright, Sakura?"

Her green eyes flashed open and her head jolted up to see Rin standing in front of her. Quickly she pasted on a small smile. "Perfect, why?"

Rin frowned. "You just looked distant…"

"Sorry about that. I'm just preoccupied." She scratched the back of her head; a habit she semi-picked up from Naruto. "I'm fine though."

Rin smiled as she shifted past her to go into the classroom. "That's good then. Class should start in five, but, if you need a little more time go ahead and take it. I won't mark you down."

Sakura smiled a little more than time as she turned to look at her. "Thanks, Rin…"

"Anytime, honey. We all have _those_ days." And then she was gone, door clicking behind her with a wink.

Sakura let out a long breath and closed her eyes again; at least someone was cutting her a break.

ooo

**AN::** Sorry for the loooooong ass delay. I've been busier than I imagined with school, tests and essays. Suffice it to say, the only real writing I've been doing is for my world religions class. Anyway though, hopefully I'll have an update for this again soonith; maybe a few weeks. I do need to work on No Good Deed, though; I probably will this week since I won't have anything due that I know of… So, if you're reading that look for an update come the end of the week!

If you see any errors in this let me know. Thanks for reading!

—**Blade Redwind**


	13. Chapter 13

…**Chapter Thirteen…**

..

.

..

"Going somewhere?"

Naruto jumped at the voice as he came down the stairs, keys jingling in hand. Blue orbs locked on his older mirror image. Easily enough, the tenseness left his body and he relaxed when his father cracked a smile.

"Spook you?"

"Kinda… And yeah, I'm going somewhere."

"Oh?" He raised a thing brow, looking curious as he stuffed his hands into his jean pockets.

Naruto shrugged nonchalantly, looking away easily. "I'm meeting a friend. Do you need me back by a certain time?"

Minato waved a hand as he half turned his body, looking inclined to walk away. "No, just trying to figure out whether you'll be in for dinner tonight. You're mother would want to know."

"Don't plan on me. I'll grab something."

He nodded. "You won't be home tomorrow night, right? Party?"

"I'm not sure yet if I'm going… I'll let you know." He tossed the keys once and moved towards the door. "See ya, old man." The sound his father chuckling behind him faded away under the noise of the door shutting behind him.

He would never say it, but, he hated him being away during meals as much as his mother did; it was just another growing sign that he was getting older and wouldn't be there one day. Well, at least not if college panned out. He didn't doubt it would, honestly; not with the way soccer was working out for him.

He tossed the keys in his hand again as he got nearer to his car; one hand was in his pocket while he idly listened to the sound his sneakered feet made across the concrete. Once he reached his car he stopped and looked about, searching for a head of dark hair.

He hadn't expected him to knock on his front door, and, he hadn't exactly given him a time to be there either. At best he could wait by his car until he showed up. It was a shame Sasuke didn't have his number or vice versa. Why hadn't he thought of that earlier today? They could have exchanged numbers before he'd left him to himself on the side of the road.

He was so deep in thought that when the sudden tap on the driver side window he was leaning against sounded off he jumped.

He looked down, surprised and a little more than simply concerned when he saw someone _in_ his car. He reached down and opened the door, close to raising hell until he noted it was Sasuke.

"What are you doing in there?"

The other male raised a brow. "Waiting on you."

Naruto stopped a moment and thought out his words carefully. "Yes… but… how did you get _in_ my car again?"

Sasuke stood up, forcing him to move out of the way to make room for him as he did so. "You're combination isn't that hard to figure out." He tapped on the digit marker buttons above his door handle as he stepped aside and half shut the door. "Plus, I didn't feel like standing out in the open or hiding somewhere like a moron until you felt like coming outside."

Naruto frowned. "Next time, stay out of my car." The statement offered no room for argument.

Sasuke shrugged. "Where are we going?" he asked as he moved over to the passenger side.

Naruto got into the car and shut the door. Just as he began to start the engine the darker-haired male slid in respectively. He turned to look out the back window as he pulled out of the driveway and onto the street. "I figure we can run through a drive through and get a bite to eat and then head somewhere to talk.

"Work for you?"

"I don't care either way."

Naruto had to stop himself from asking, well, if you don't care then why are you here; however, that question seemed a mute point. If he didn't have anything to say himself he wouldn't have bothered to show up, or, maybe he was just curious to hear what Naruto had to tell him. Who knew. He settled for silence as he put the car in drive and set a residential speed down the road.

As the quiet permeated the car, seamless and unusual in its air, Naruto realized it was uncomfortable. He had things he wanted to say; though, he was worried if he opened his mouth at all he would start talking about something he really didn't want to.

He focused his attention on the passing scenery instead, watching as house after house went by, as tree as after tree passed in a series of many. The boy next to him was mute and slouched into his seat; his eyes too were drawn outside of the car. He looked relaxed and perfectly content with his own thoughts.

In retrospect the blonde had a thousand questions. Most of them were just different versions of the same question he'd reworked in his mind.

Naruto didn't do too much thinking as a whole; which was part of his problem. When finally did sit down and think about something deep it tended to overwhelm his head. Today _had_ been more than a little overwhelming; and all of it stemmed from a talk he wanted to have with the boy sitting right next to him.

"Were you going to stop anywhere anytime soon, dropout?"

His voice drug him out of his thoughts, dark and pervasive. "Yeah, sorry." He sighed and spotted a fast food joint just a few feet ahead on the left. "I'll pull in there and then we can go."

"Works," he muttered.

**..**

**.**

**..**

The crackle of a wrapper, which had formerly covered a burger, sounded just before it found its way into a paper bag; that same bag met an end at the bottom of a trash can partially attached to a bench. Birds beckoned each other in the background, squawking over food and space. A tree overshadowed the bench where they sat.

The blonde leaned forward, his elbows on his knees and his hands half interlinked. He listened as Sasuke sipped at the last of his drink, the suctioned noise of liquid fighting against air and gravity louder than anything else.

"We need to talk about last Friday… about what happened at your house."

Sasuke said nothing, but, he did set his drink down next to him.

Naruto braced himself for the next thing he said, momentarily tightening his fingers as they interlinked; he looked down. "I need to know if that was you having a drunk moment… or if there was something more to it."

Up until that point the air had been thick, not heavy, but, thick. It seemed from the second Naruto made that statement it grew to much more; the change was almost instantaneous in Sasuke.

He tensed up, but only just enough to be felt. It wasn't a visible tensing; it was just something only someone present and close to the situation at hand could feel. Anyone else would be oblivious to the body language.

He leaned forward as Naruto looked over at him. As Naruto moved to sit up he then placed his elbows on his knees and looked out at the blue, liquid expanse in front of them. His eyes weren't focused on anything in particular in the water.

"I was drunk; I don't even really remember that night. Don't over analyze some stupid incident."

Naruto watched him, unsure if he was relieved or confused. He wanted to question it, but, at that moment it didn't feel right to press the issue. "Then I'd at least like to talk about us being friends again."

Sasuke stood up and sighed. His whole body let out the breath like he was exasperated and aggravated at the same time. "Why are you so stuck on that?"

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "I don't understand why you're so against it. We use to be friends."

"As kids, Naruto. As kids. People change." His voice was hard and his back faced him.

"There's no reason for us to keep hating each other."

He turned slightly to look at him. His face contorted into something akin to disgrace and irritation wrapped into one. "How about the fact that I hate you?"

Naruto stood up finally; he spread his hands in front of him to emphasize his words. "Why? What is it about me that makes you hate me so much, Sasuke? I've never done anything wrong—."

"I hate you," he interrupted. "I hate your friends and their stupid high school drama. I hate your girlfriend who doesn't seem to own a single pair of sneakers outside of gym. Hell," he continued, his voice rising with each declaration, "I even hate the fact that you play soccer, super star of the entire fucking school!"

Naruto's jaw flexed a moment; not out of anger, but something else he couldn't exactly place. Frustration? Yes, he was frustrated with him. It felt so unfair to be judged and hated by one person for things that weren't entirely under his control. Did it really matter this much that Sasuke Uchiha liked him? Even if for nothing else than as a passing friend? Was it worth all this stone throwing?

"Then why do you come watch me every practice, every game?"

"What…?" For a moment that cold, barely composed raged appeared tempered and distracted.

Naruto frowned. "If you really hate me playing so much why in the hell are you there almost every practice and every game, sitting under the old oak tree on the edge of field either by yourself or with your friends? Just to get stoned? To smoke a pack of cigarettes because there isn't a better place to do it? I know all of that isn't worth getting caught and expelled."

"Whatever. Fuck this. I'm calling a cab." The darker-haired male side stepped around him and started to walk away, digging in his pocket for his cell phone.

"Sasuke. Wait." Naruto turned after him and reached for his arm; his fingers barely grasped before he turned swiftly to face him. His eyes were one fire, Naruto noted as he pushed out with his hands, intending to shove him away; however, as he did Naruto reached for him for balance and as a result the boy came tumbling down on top of him.

It was then Naruto felt Sasuke's lips inadvertently touch his, brushing softly in nothing short of a complete accident. His body tensed at the action even while his brain was processing the act as nothing more _than_ an accident.

Coal orbs caught his own as Sasuke moved to pull up and away. As they did he stopped. Inches separated Naruto from him as he stared down. Naruto could feel his breath fanning across his face, his legs half tangled in his own, his abs and his hips as they pressed into his. The same warmth he'd felt that night in his room crept up his body, siphoning off the warmth that came from Sasuke's. He couldn't move; he couldn't really process what he was supposed to do or feel. It felt as though his body went on feeling it without his consent while his mind remained trapped in a massive overflow of information, questions and confusion.

It wasn't until he felt something hard press into his thigh that Sasuke let out a curse and stood.

"I'm out of here," he barely heard him spit out like a venom.

It was enough to draw him out of his shock; he sat up even as Sasuke's figure drifted away and towards the park's paved road.

"Sasuke! Wait!... Sasuke!"

…

**.**

…

Several lockers slammed around her; kids milled about, leaving with a harried pace, quick to home or somewhere else. Laugher rang out in the hall as the blonde stared at her appearance in her locker door mirror. She frowned curiously at the pink starting to inch up her scalp. Was it worth to wait a until Monday to get her hair redone or would she dare going to another stylist who could fit her in earlier, inciting the ire of the man who'd done her hair for years? Surely, Andre would feel betrayed and quite possibly angry. She didn't think he would be so upset that he would quit being her hair dresser, but…

"Hey, Sak."

Green eyes dashed to her immediate left and she returned the smile Tenten gave her. "Hey."

"So, how was class?"

She moved to shuffle stuff around in locker, sliding books in from her backpack. "Fine, I guess. We did a still life with oil pastels on water color paper." Sakura shrugged.

Tenten cross her arms over her chest as she leaned her shoulder into the locker next to Sakura's. "I wouldn't mind having art as my last class of the day. Geometry isn't exactly relaxing."

Sakura smiled again, chuckling. "Art isn't always relaxing either."

"It's still better than geometry."

"Probably," she conceded with a small smirk.

"Definitely."

Sakura shook her head as she zipped up her bag and moved to grab her purse.

"So… what's up with you and Sai…?"

There was a slow way in which the blonde shut the metal door in front of her. "What do you mean? We're working on the same project together." She slowly looked over at her, sliding her purse over her shoulder. She gave her an odd smile, as if speculative. "Why? What would be 'up'?"

Tenten frowned and gave a brief look over her shoulder as a burst of laughter came from a group of kids leaving through the doors down the hall. She lowered her voice a hair, but, wasn't exactly whispering. "You do know that project isn't due until the end of the semester, right?"

"What's your point?"

Tenten sighed. "My point is, Sakura, that you've been spending a lot more time with Sai this week than your friends." She held up her hands as soon as Sakura started to open her mouth and interjected. "Look, I really don't care who you hang out with, work on a project with… whatever. You know I don't judge; that's part of my charm." She smiled, looking mock impish. "But… Ino on the other hand…"

Sakura sighed.

"You know she might be your best friend, but, she's always had it out for you, hun. And she's looking for any reason to throw you to the wolves. And by wolves I mean our entire school population."

Sakura didn't say anything.

"You can do what you want with the information, but, you know as well as I do that you've never really been the type to handle gossip well. Hell, you're practically miss perfect… in a good way, which is why people like you so much… and also why Ino… well..."

"I get it." Sakura hugged her backpack to her chest a little firmly. "Wait, why are you talking to me about this…?"

Tenten snorted. "Well… we're friends aren't we?"

"Yeah…"

She smiled. "Look… Ino aside… whatever you do with Sai… this whole situation… think about Naruto. Before you do something that's going to blow up in your face at least talk to him… alright?"

"Yeah, but really there's nothing to worry about." She gave a soft smile, somehow feeling like that wasn't entirely honest. It was though, wasn't it?

Tenten let it go, copper-brown eyes not quite looking convinced. She moved along with the next subject though. "So, you coming out with us shopping after? Ino and Hina are waiting out in the parking lot." She thumbed in the direction behind her.

"I—."

"Excuse me, Ms. Haruno?"

Both young women turned to look behind Sakura where a woman in a fuchsia business skirt and jacket was standing. She wasn't a faculty member Sakura immediately recognized, but then there were a lot in the school.

"Yes?" Her brows rose.

Green eyes smiled brightly at her thought stylish glasses as her lips turned up. "Hi, I'm Allison Wright, the school guidance counselor. I wanted to know if I could have a word with you before you left today. It won't take long. I promise."

"I'm not in trouble am I?" She blinked a few times.

She laughed. "No, of course not. I just wanted to talk to you. That's all. It'll take a half hour at most."

Sakura looked over at Tenten questioningly.

"Don't worry about us. Just call when you're done and we'll meet you later up at the mall."

Sakura turned back to the counselor. "Well… alright…"

…

**.**

…

"Have a seat, Ms. Haruno." The brunette directed her from the other side of the desk as she sat down.

Sakura did so as she set down her bag and purse next to her, curious and a little bit concerned. If she wasn't in trouble what was this about?

"I promise you, you've done nothing wrong, Ms. Haruno. Quite the opposite, actually."

"What do you mean?"

Allison pulled her chair forward and placed a file on her desk; it was here she placed her hands, interlaced as she looked at Sakura. "I'm sure you know that it's fairly customary for counselors such as myself to be in regular contact with colleges and major universities; most high school counselors are. We get phone calls throughout the year regarding seniors asking about references on applications, honor students who've applied to their schools and any number of inquiries about students who might be interested in scholarships."

"Yes…"

"Well, in most cases it's my job to take a look through our system to keep an eyes for potential seniors who might need a little help along the way to figuring out what it is they want to do."

"Right… but I'm not a senior."

"No, you're correct. You're a junior."

"So…"

Allison narrowed her eyes, sat back in her chair and adjusted her glasses. "I've recently been looking into your files, your grades more specifically, from the last two and half years."

"And?"

"Are you aware that if you keep at this speed, that you could graduate with the highest GPA?" When Sakura didn't say anything she continued. "You could do more than that, actually; in fact, if you changed your classes to honors AP, took a few during the summer and did the same next year while padding your senior year with a few extra activities you could earn your associates before you step foot on a college campus. Sakura, you could be earning your bachelors at a top university within two years time after that."

"I see…"

Allison watched her carefully; it wasn't quite the reaction she'd been expecting, obviously. "You don't seem very surprised…not that I entirely expect you to be… I'm sure you know what your grades are."

Sakura smiled. "I'm sorry. I'm actually a little taken aback… I… well, I never really considered doing any of that with my life."

Allison nodded. "Yes well… it's not exactly a secret that you plan to follow in your mother's footsteps."

Sakura nodded.

"Look, there's nothing saying you can't do both. And, it's certainly something to fall back on if your dreams don't pan out. At the very least think about it, alright? Talk to your mother." She moved to stand as Sakura did and reached out to meet her grip, shaking her hand.

"I will, thank you." Without much else she picked up her things and left the office, but, not before Allison caught the look in her eyes.

The brunette frowned as she shut the door behind her, biting her lip in thought as she sat back down. "Hm…" She tapped her chin a few times before reaching out and grabbing the handset of the phone off her desk; swiftly, she punched a few numbers in and waited as it rang.

"Yes, Anna? Look, I need you to get a phone number for me… Yes… I need the phone number for Sakura Haruno's parents. Do you need to me to spell it..."

**AN ::** Again, sorry for the delayed update; and man did this one take a while! A month an almost a half, right? Crazy. I've been super busy working on the logo for my steampunk novel project and the book's front cover. I so wanted it up this year, but, it's looking like it won't be finalized until next year. Did I tell you guys I have an editor? She rocks. I love you Fae! She's working hard on making my book sound better; woot! Oh, and speaking of the project! I think I'm going to put it up on kickstarter[dot]com. So, if you think you might want to help me fund the kick off of my website and my book, let me know? I'd like to get a good idea how many people would help me out with my self-publishing stuff. There'd be something in it for you if you donated! Like, a totally free copy of my book! Woot!

About this chapter: I really like the whole two scenes with Sasuke and Naruto. I know some people wanted more of that while some of you could do without it. I don't think it's too sexual; just enough to entice those who want it and to not offend those who couldn't care less xP. And what will become of poor Sakura? What does it mean if this guidance counselor contacts her mother? I guess you'll just have to find out next chapter!

Thanks for reading! And seriously, let me know about the donations!

-**Blade**

**P.S. **I also wanted to thank everyone who's been reviewing and telling me to keep at it. I certainly wasn't going to forget about this story, but, it warms my heart that some of you care enough to send me a message out of fear that I will!


	14. Chapter 14

**.**

…**Chapter Fourteen…**

..

.

..

"Are you going, or what?"

Sai jolted out of his thoughts, turning away from his work; a paintbrush hung half betwixt his fingers and dripped a dollop of blue pain into the floor. He looked at it momentarily before turning his gaze back to his brother where he stood in the door.

"To?"

"There's a party at Shino's tonight again. Are you going?"

"I suppose."

"Then get ready," he muttered. "I've got to pick up Karin in a half hour."

Sai nodded and placed his paint brush a cup, tip up. He took the jar and moved across the room to the sink. He could feel his brother's eyes on his back. "Is there something you want?" he asked with a sigh.

Sasuke stepped into the room hands stuffed into his pockets. Slowly, he pulled his eyes away from Sai and towards the piece he'd been working on. "Still working on it, huh?"

"Yes. There's perhaps a few days work left in it."

He pointed up slightly at it, motioning. "I noticed you changed the hair… it has a pink tint to it now." He glanced over at him and then back at the painting.

Sai shrugged. "I felt like changing it."

Sasuke nodded, still looking at it. "You do know that muse of yours is going to be there tonight, right?"

"I'm not sure I understand you." His fingers gently rolled over bristles as he cleaned them with untainted turpentine, pushing the oil paint out of them.

"Sure you do, dipshit. Sakura Haruno? The blonde queen of the school? You've only been spending every free moment this week you have with her."

The artist sighed. "We've been collaborating on a project. Nothing more."

"Is that story you're going with?"

Sai rolled his eyes and set a brush aside; he moved onto the next one.

"Word is her little friend Ino was chewing her out this afternoon about spending _too_ much time with you."

Sai didn't reply.

Sasuke sighed after a monetary pass of neither saying a word. "Look I can laugh about this all I want with you, idiot. But in the end, do you think she's honestly going to give up everything for you? Even if she loves you, which I doubt, she's not going to leave the soccer space cadet." He pulled the keys from his pocket, tossing them up in the air idly. "And if you go tonight you're going to end up talking to her; you're going to end up hurt because of that nosey friend of hers. It won't be much for her. She'll move on with her life, go back to her friends when they forgive her overnight, graduate. But you?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes, his jaw tight. "You've never experienced loss like this, idiot.

"Truth me when I tell you it's not worth it. Forget about Sakura Haruno. Eventually, you won't love her anymore at all."

Sai continued cleaning his brushes with same lack of motivation and lethargic focus as before. He set a few aside on a paper towel, the wood parts of them clicking together quietly. Then he turned the sink on, washed his hands clean with soap and grabbed a towel to dry them off. He turned to Sasuke as he did so. "Are you referring to me, or, to yourself?"

Sasuke stopped tossing the keys.

"I'm not in love with her. As a friend I find her company comforting, her advice sound and her work ethic above what I expected of her originally. I have no interest in getting closer to her and therefore you have nothing to worry about."

"Sai—."

Sai's eyes narrowed as he locked eyes with his brother. "Quit comparing my relationship with Sakura to what you have yet to figure out with Naruto."

"Excuse me?"

"You spend so much time trying to convince yourself with drugs, sex with nameless partners and alcohol; _who_ are you trying to convince, Sasuke? Yourself? No matter how much you drink yourself stupid, waste yourself in oblivion, or how many women you torment your pride with… it won't solve anything.

"I don't have the answer for you. But, I do know when you hit a wall… you go around it." And then he walked out, ignoring the shout and the sound of fist smashing into drywall.

…

**.**

…

The soft sounds of a woman's voice echoed out from the radio, filling car in the background. Darkness pervaded outside and dim lights flitted across the passenger window, lighting up her face and casting shadow across the cabin every so often.

Naruto was quiet next to her, focused on driving as she fell into her thoughts. Her cheek pressed into the glass, her chin half resting on the door. Ino… Tenten's conversation was weighing on her slightly. The drawings she found in Sai's studio weighed on her. The guidance counselor's words weighed on her. She resisted the urge to sigh and instead closed her eyes.

She didn't want to go tonight. In some part she would have been perfectly happy to stay home and think it all out. Calling it off would have just made things worse with Ino though, and, she still wasn't sure what to do about that situation.

Right now she didn't want to think about it. She just wanted to be happy and try to make something of the night.

"We're here."

"Huh?"

Naruto looked over at her and smiled softly. "The party. We're here."

"Oh, cool." Sakura smiled and pulled herself up into a sitting position. She unbuckled her belt and turned to open her door, only to find Naruto there opening it for her. She smiled again. "Thank you."

He shut it. "You're welcome."

She moved to walk up to the driveway.

"Sakura?"

She turned back to him, brows raised. "Yes?"

His brow furrowed. "Are you alright?"

She smiled again, forcing it to be bright. "I'm fine. Let's go." He didn't look convinced to her, but after a moment he followed after her, moving in step.

Blasts of rock music hit them as they entered through the open door. Sakura stepped out of the way of some leaving partiers. Naruto shut the door as she glanced about; it looked louder and more crowded than usual. She turned as she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"I need to take care of something, alright?" he shouted so she could hear. "I'll meet up with you later. Sound good?"

She nodded, blonde curls bouncing.

"Sakura!"

In a moment she found herself wrapped in Ino's embrace. She put on a smile again as the young woman pulled away.

"Come on, I'll get you a drink," she shouted as she took her hand and drug her through the crowd towards the bar. There was someone new serving drinks, but, that came as no surprise. It's not as if anyone cared what was being served. Beverages were poured into cups mixed with juice or something more severe.

"Easy on the vodka," she told the guy on the other side of the table. He nodded, mixed and handed it off to her. She hid a frown and decided she wouldn't drink much of it. Sakura had made an art out of looking like she drank a lot when she usually drank very little. And unfortunately for her, the drink probably had eighty percent Russian kiss of death and about twenty percent juice.

"Oh look, there's Hina and Tenny playing beer pong. Well, Hinata is probably watching." Ino rolled her eyes and smiled.

Sakura refrained from frowning as she and the blonde walked towards the watching crowd. Hinata made it very clear she wasn't going to get drunk at any of these events very early on in their relationship as friends; it was the keystone reason her father let her attend and allowed her to continue to attend them. Ino had been trying to get to fudge that rule ever since; Sakura wasn't sure if she was just trying to get the girl to have some fun… or get her into trouble.

"Winning?" Sakura asked Tenten as she waited for her opponent to toss.

"Trying. Neji's pretty good at this," she admitted with a grin. She winked. "But, I'm almost positive it has something to do with the fact that he can't handle his booze." She leaned over, whispering, "He was out like a light that last time he had more than a cup."

"I'm not deaf," the aforementioned bit of from across the table.

Tenten laughed, as did much of the crowd. Thankfully, the music wasn't as loud over here, so, for the most part everyone could talk without shouting.

Hinata waved from across the room where she sat on a small couch or bench; Sakura couldn't be too sure. It looked like a fainting couch. She smiled at her as the girl grinned shyly and pointed to Kiba next to her.

"She's going to get her heart broken."

Sakura glanced over at Ino who was looking in the direction of Hinata and Kiba as they talked and laughed.

"He can't keep it in his pants. I told her that. That's why I never took him seriously when we dated. And when he did move on I didn't let it bother me."

Sakura wanted to argue with her, that yes, it did bother her. She'd called and all-girl sleep over and cried for hours about it. What she also failed to mention her verbal reverie was that she'd been the one to fudge things up with Kiba by avoiding his calls and leading him on; all this because she'd wanted to 'save him the trouble' of doing it first.

She couldn't exactly argue with her logic despite that though. Kiba was known for cheating on women. Naruto had commented on more than one occasion about him flippantly saying, 'what she doesn't know won't hurt her'. Sakura just prayed it wouldn't be like that for Hinata. Ino didn't exactly make it any easier by pushing the issue that, in her opinion, he would inevitably do something to hurt the Hyuuga.

"He's such a player," she said with distaste in her voice, bitter distaste. "Do you know before Hinata he'd been playing around with that skank Karin? I think they still were when she started dating Sasuke. Not that he's serious about her, or anything. But, she's such a whore that she would have kept sleeping with them both if he hadn't started spending all of his time Hinata."

"That's good then, right?"

"What?" Blue orbs flashed to Sakura's.

"That he's spending all of his time with her. It's a good sign."

Ino rolled her eyes. "Oh please, this is just the honeymoon phase of their relationship; you know that. Eventually he'll get bored because that's how he is and do something to fuck it up. And poor Hinata will be left with the broken pieces."

Sakura didn't say anything and turned back to watch the couple in the corner.

"Alright, let's switch!" Tenten shouted. "Here Ino, you have a go at it." The brunette handed the two ping pong balls off to her as Ino passed her cup to Sakura.

"I'm game." She grinned and switched places with Tenten. Across the table Chouji met her, taking Neji's place.

"That was fun," she admitted next to her, taking a swig from a bottle of water.

Tenten drank water when she drank alcohol because, according to her, it helped with the hangover the next day. Which is why she had the clear liquid resting between her hands while she leaned against the same table as Sakura, half sitting on the edge.

"I wasn't paying attention. Did you win?"

"Nope." She grinned. "I let Neji win. I don't really enjoy carrying him through his own house after he passes out. Plus," she said, elongating the word characteristically in way that was leading to some snippet of info, "the people who keep the house working awesome tend to hate his black mood the next morning."

Sakura chuckled. "I can imagine."

Tenten laughed too. "Yeah." She nodded her head a few times and watched the game. "So… did you want to sneak off while she's distracted?"

"Huh?"

Tenten thumbed in the direction of Ino. "I know you don't want to be glued to her hip all night. And if she has it her way… you will."

Sakura thought about it for a moment, her eyes scrutinizing on the girl playing beer pong. She sighed. "You don't mind dealing with her?"

Tenten shook her head and waved her hand. "I'll just tell her you want off the find Naruto."

"Thanks."

"Anytime." Sakura turned to go.

"Oh, Sak!" She jogged up to the faux blonde as she turned back around.

"Before you go…" she began, whispering close, "If she says all of that to you about Hinata… imagine what she says about you when you're not in earshot…"

Sakura's eyes narrowed.

"Just think about it." She gave her shoulder a pat and shoved her off as she turned around and went back to the gaming crowd. Someone shouted and Tenten cheered louder. "I do think that's what they call kicking your ass Yamanaka!"

Sakura turned and left before she heard the rest. She set her cup down on a nearby table and decided a bathroom visit was in order.

…

**.**

…

"Here." Sasuke tossed the keys as they entered the house.

Sai caught them and shoved them into his pocket.

"I'm going to go find Karin; you can take car home when you feel like it. Turns out her friend is taking us home."

Sai narrowed his eyes.

Sasuke frowned. "It's Temari. The dirty blonde with huge tits dating Shika. She doesn't drink or toss pills. Remember?"

Sai nodded begrudgingly.

"Catch you later." He disappeared in the crowd.

Sai turned to look out at the people, idly drawing his gaze from one person to the next. Regardless of what Sasuke said he'd still have to check on him, or, at the very least catch up with Temari somewhere to make sure she did that for him. Out of all his brother's friends, at least those two were fairly good at staying out of trouble.

"Sai, right?"

The dark-haired boy turned to his left, still standing at the top of the door's exit platform-like stairway. Just a step or two down he found twin pools of cobalt blue meeting his gaze. "Yes."

Naruto smiled warmly. "Is Sasuke with you tonight?" He scratched the back of his neck, one hand set on his hip.

"Looking for him?"

"Kinda. I need to talk to him."

Sai pointed in the direction of the crowd he'd seen him wander off in. "I'd go that way. He's at the bar right now. If you go now you might catch him before he heads to the basement and floods what brain matter he has left with illegal substances…"

"Uh… thanks."

Sai watched as he left into the crowd, following Sasuke's trail. He stood there a moment longer, musing over just what was going on between his brother and blonde before he too wandered through the mass of party-goers. He adjusted the bag on his shoulder as he headed towards the bar table. Once there he eyed the bottles strewn across the table. With a curious inspection he moved to the other side and glanced under where a chord made a path. A mini-fridge sat at the end of that; he opened it, hoping there was something besides wine coolers. He swiped a coke and popped the tab.

He watched the crowd again, looking for a place to take a seat. It didn't need to be quiet; it just needed to be available and relatively vacant. The island bar that separated the kitchen from the dining room was filled and boisterous with people. The dining room table was full of people talking and playing a game he couldn't place. He turned to the stairs; no it was never a good idea to sit where people could trip drunk over you.

He stilled.

He heard her voice first; she was laughing at someone who passed her by, commenting. Her face lit up.

Her long legs took graceful steps down two or three more levels; she had dancer's calves; her hand gripped the wooden railing loosely. Her shorts hugged her hips nicely, accenting her hips, her Betty Page curves. Her breasts, while he wasn't mesmerized by their form, he noted—not for the first time—that they met her hip to breast ratio perfectly. The bone structure of her face wasn't easy to draw, but, he liked a challenge. The laugh lines she hid behind a chaste smile brought her face to life when she grinned. Her eyes crinkled and the green exploded.

She was looking at him, smiling still and gave a little wave with her fingers only.

He remained where he was as she made her trek across the room to him. "Hey," she said, speaking loudly. "It's hard to talk in here. Do you want to come out on the pool deck with me?"

He nodded following her as she stepped out the open glass doors people were congregating near and passing through. There we're a lot of them on the deck, but, not nearly as many as there were in the house. They both easily found a bench to sit down on.

"I'm surprised you're here," she said first.

Sai set his bag and his drink down, unzipping the former; he withdrew his sketchbook and pulled a pencil from another pocket before sliding it under the bench. "I have to come because of Sasuke. Although, there are some rare occasions when some other poor soul becomes responsible for him."

"You're a good brother," she replied, smiling over at him as he flipped open to a page.

"Thank you… I think."

Sakura chuckled as she reached out and gently rubbed his arm in a friendly gesture.

His pencil stilled over the clean white expanse. Warmth seeped in even through the material of his shirt. He found himself looking at it, her hand. It was silly to be mesmerized by a hand; he wasn't. It was more that he was mesmerized by the gesture; understanding _why_ was an entirely different process. His mind couldn't seem to wrap around the breathy loss of air in his lungs, nor the tightening in his chest that sent a burst of heat to the rest of his body.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, pulling her hand away once she saw him staring at it.

And then he felt bereft.

"To be honest I didn't want to be here tonight either."

He tried to focus on an object, something to sketch, as he looked out at the back yard. There were people everywhere and thankfully, most of them were sitting still. "Ino's doing?"

"Yeah…" she drug the word out with a sigh. "But, I don't want to talk about that right now. It feels like I'm always talking to you about problems I can't talk to other people about. It can't be fair."

"I was under the impression that was what friends did." He forced his mind to lock on a duo of girls standing and laughing together with cigarettes and cups in their hands. "Or, was I wrong to assume we were?"

At first she frowned, blinking and wondering if she'd insulted him. She eyed him, as if trying to gage his seriousness. Was he? He sounded so… A moment later she was smiling again, a grin daring to crack across her face. "Was…Was that a joke?"

The corner of his lips tugged up slightly. "Perhaps."

"It was, wasn't it?" She laughed softly and bent over, trying to see his face. She reached out, poking his cheek. "Are you smiling?"

He turned and looked over at her, ebony catching emerald briefly. The expression broadened across his face, but not enough to look silly. He didn't reply or nod as she grinned back. Eventually he just returned to his work, opting to verbally admit nothing.

She sat back then, her soft laughter fading out quietly as he turned back to the girls and began again. She watched his careful, quick, concise strokes across the pad in silence. The figures came first, the basics and the outline. Shading only started after he had the core of it done. He treated the act as a baker would icing a cake.

She adjusted her position, turning slightly so her front faced him; her right leg crossed over her left and her free arm came to rest on her lap, hand hanging while her other held up her head. This way she could watch him quietly.

She wanted to tell him it was lovely, amazing to just sit there and watch him bring a scene to life on paper with nothing more than a number two pencil. But, she was sure hundreds of people had told him that. "I'm surprised you don't have an ego."

"About what?" he asked, still working intently.

"From everyone telling you how amazing your work is."

Sai shrugged. "I don't show my work to many people. Not unless they ask to see."

"Why?"

"Who would I show it to?"

He didn't have many friends; it was something she easily forgot having so many people around that always claimed to be friends, her friends.

"I draw for me. If someone else gets pleasure out of it than that's more than I expected."

"I enjoy watching you draw," she admitted, not thinking anything of it. "Everything you do looks ready to pop off the page."

He stopped and looked over at her, staring, contemplating; about what she wasn't sure. It was never easy to read him, to understand what was going on in his head before he spoke. "Then that's more than I expected."

She was quiet again, her eyes locked on his. That feeling, the one she'd been pushing down and fighting off since day one of the project, it came back; that warmth coiled in her belly and swam through her blood. She was breathing, she was there, and yet… she felt heady just looking at him. It wasn't his tone of voice, his words; the impact wasn't in any of that … it was the way he was looking at her. His eyes…

He looked at her as if… the way he looked at her made her feel beautiful. Naruto never looked at her that way. No one ever had. All over again she was feeling the same thing she felt that day in his studio when she came across his sketches.

"Sai… I…"

"Sakura! What in the hell are you doing?"

…

**.**

…

"Sasuke."

Dark, wavering eyes turned to Naruto. They scrutinized him. Karin laughed at something a girl said to her right, his right. Both; he couldn't be sure.

"I need to talk to you."

"Naruto," he muttered in realization. "You always need to talk to me," he said idly before finishing his cup, crumbling in hand and tossing it somewhere.

"Are you drunk?" Blue eyes narrowed on Sasuke, looking serious.

"That is what you do at these parties, isn't it?"

The blonde shook his head. "Look, I need to talk to you. Can we go somewhere for a while."

He sighed. "Sure, why not." He turned to Karin. "I'll be back," he managed to get out without slurring.

"Don't take long," she hummed as he followed Naruto out of the dining room and across the living room; they walked down into the semi-crowded hallway, the same one he'd stumbled out of a week ago. Yeah, that had been the night the idiot in front of him and driven him home.

Eventually, although he wasn't sure how, Naruto found and empty guest room and shut the door behind him.

"Do you need to sit down?" he asked.

"Maybe." A short moment later he found himself in a chair. The blonde was a few feet ahead of him, pacing. Either that or he was dizzy. "Are you pacing?"

"Sorry." He stopped. Paused and looked at Sasuke. "We need to talk."

"You've already said that. I think I got it the first time." He rubbed his eyes and sighed. "Speak."

"Why is so hard for you to admit we could be friends again? I really don't understand where all of this hate comes from. You don't just hate someone. Aside from growing up a little bit I haven't really changed that much from grade school. I like sports then and it didn't seem to bother you. And you can't hate me for my friends; that's ridiculous. It's not like I am the people I hang out with. If that were true I get stoned everyday with Shikamaru."

Sasuke sighed long and with irritation in his voice. "Why the fuck are you so hung up on this, dropout? I just hate you. I do. It's that simple. Let it go.

"Can I leave now? I have a willing girl waiting on me just three shots away from a good time. And this room won't be free for much longer." He stood up, frowning as the blond blocked his path to the door. He was close; too close.

"No. We're not leaving this room until you tell me why you hate me so much."

A headache was brewing. He was always less likely to hit something when he was drunk, but, Naruto was slowly… agonizing slowly… making him rethink his position on that. "Naruto…"

"I'm not moving."

Sasuke's jaw tightened. He was in no mood now; and he knew he was in no condition to take on Naruto. That just made it worse; drugs made it worse. "Move, Naruto. Move if you know what's good for you."

"I won't." His hands set on his hips as Sasuke took a step closer to him.

Then Sasuke pushed him, pressed his hands into his chest and thrust him back. The force was enough to slam him against the door. The movement was enough to unbalance Sasuke and force him to place his hands to either side of Naruto and place himself far too close to him for his own liking.

"God, you _fucking piss me off._" He closed his eyes, pulling away. Somehow, stumbling as he did, he managed to make it back to his chair. His head swam and he kept his eyes closed, trying to regain clarity and failing miserably. Laughter escaped his lips and he bent forward, holding his head with one hand, elbow on his knee. "Do you really want to know why hate you?" Words he usually held in check slipped from his lips; drugs and alcohol made him feel things he usually forced down.

"Why?" Naruto's voice was quiet.

Was he frightened? It would be fitting, wouldn't it?

Sasuke sighed through another chuckle. "Because I want you."

"What…?"

Sasuke looked up at him. "Do I have to repeat myself? I want 's why I fucking hate you, dipshit. _Because_ I want you. Because every time you walk down the hall I get fucking hard on for you, because every time you feel like laying your fucking hands on me the desire to take you over a table flashes in my fucking mind, because the memory of feeling you lips on mine won't burn itself out of my god damned brain!"

Naruto said nothing. He stood there. Staring at him as if he'd grown a third eye.

Good.

"Yeah, that's the reaction I fucking imagined," he bit off sarcastically. "Of course the one I'd get from my god damned father would be much worse. Your parents I'm sure would find my little confession worthy of fucking daytime TV.

"Good enough? Are you satisfied or do I need to explain it a little more for you, jackass?" when the blonde did nothing, still staring stupidly in shock and confusion Sasuke somehow found the sobriety within himself to stand and move to the door. He reached for the knob and turned to Naruto one final time. "No? Good. If you'll fucking excuse me I'm going to go get my sorry excuse for a girlfriend and bring her back here to fuck her brains out. I'd appreciate it if you weren't in here when I did. Of course if you want to stay around and watch, well, that gets her going too." His smile was tight before he left, slamming the door behind him.

…

**.**

…

"Ino…"

The blonde stood before her, hands on her hips as she bore down on her loudly. Already, people were gathering, slowly coming out of the woodwork and onto the pool deck to watch whatever was going on.

"Have you lost your mind? Do you even know who you are anymore? What the hell are you doing out here with him?"

Sakura didn't have a reply for her.

"I _thought_ you were with Naruto. Does he know you're out here with this fag?" She didn't wait for her to say anything this time. "You're supposed to be here with your friends. You do remember us, right?" she snapped off, pointing to herself. "Me, Hinata, Tenten. _Your friends._ Not the local circus freak.

"Have you completely forgotten who you are because of one lousy fucking school project? You _know_ what hanging out with him anymore than what you need to for a grade will do to you. You _know_ what everyone will say about you. Do you want to be known as the school slummer? Is all of that worth hanging out with him?

"What the fuck, Sakura? Pretty soon they're going to start saying you're a lesbian goth. Why not just dye your hair black and start wearing Tripp pants? Is that what you want?"

"I amazed you actually know what Tripp pants are, Ino. Closet goth?"

"Excuse me?" she snapped, looking over at Sai as he stood up, his things gathered and his bag over his shoulder. "Like I would ever be caught dead in anything you wear."

"I think I would have to change my wardrobe choices if you did." There was some laughter after that statement; some ohhs and someone muttering 'burn' in the crowd.

"I bet you think you're funny, emotastic. Don't you?" She turned her attention solely on him, arms crossing over her chest. "Well, you can laugh it up all you want. I think it's great that you're in love with her. But, honestly, isn't every guy in the school? I hate to break it to you, but _you're not special_." Ino moved her fingers in a circular pattern in front of her separately. "This whole _thing_ you guys have going? Whatever it is, it's probably the world to you. But for her?" Ino smiled and crossed her arms over her chest again, cocking a hip out. "It's fun; that's all. Everyone of us does it, but, none of us takes it seriously. Guys like you are like a Ferris wheel; it's fun the first time, but then you realize it's just a giant wheel going around in a fucking circle."

Sai turned narrowed eyes from Ino to Sakura. "Does she speak for you?"

"Of course I do; that's because she's too nice to tell you the truth."

"Sakura…?"

She didn't look at him; she didn't move.

"Are you done?" Ino bit off.

Sai watched her a bit longer, holding onto something… he didn't know what, but, something. She didn't look up. She wouldn't… "Yeah," he muttered; he turned, striding away and towards the doors.

He could feel green eyes on his back, but, by then he couldn't find the will to look back.

_Sai!_

…

**.**

…

"Sakura! Wait, Sak!"

Sakura turned around. Her hand was on the open door to the cab she'd called.

"Are you going home?" Tenten asked as she caught up with her a few cars away from the driveway.

"Yeah. I'm sorry. I need to… I can't be here right now. I would have left earlier, but, I didn't want to make a scene…"

Tenten frowned. "Sakura…"

She looked at her.

"…Why _in the hell_ did you let her talk to you like that?"

Sakura took in a deep breath; she could feel the tears wanting to start, but, she pushed them back down again. "I don't want to talk about it right now. Not here. Maybe not for a while."

"Sakura—."

"Will you tell Naruto I left? I couldn't find him and I'm kinda glad for that. I don't want him asking me what's wrong. And if he hasn't already then he probably missed the scene outside. Just let him know I didn't feel well and needed to get home."

Tenten's eyes softened. "Let me go with you. Please. Hinata drove me and—."

"I need to be by myself for a while." She smiled, forcing and not hiding that fact for once. "I'll call you tomorrow. I promise. Besides, Hinata's having a good time with Kiba. I don't want to worry her by having you come with me. She'll want to come out and then Ino will find her way there too.

"No, it's better if I just go home by myself."

Tenten sighed in defeat. "Alright. But, call me tomorrow."

"I will." She gave her a hug before slipping into the cab. Tenten shut the door behind her.

Sakura refrained from thinking the entire ride home. The driver must have sensed her mood because he didn't even bother trying to start a conversation. Her chest hurt; her head hurt; her body ached and she just wanted to fall into her mattress and think about it all tomorrow. She wanted to cry, to cry at the look he left with on his face. She did that to him; _she_ did. Why did it ache so much? Oh god, why did it hurt so much?

Stop, stop thinking about it, she told herself. Wait, wait until you're in your room. Don't cry in cab, she told herself.

As if by some miracle the driver stopped. "We're here, hun. That's twenty-five."

"Here, keep the change." She handed him a fifty. He deserved it, not saying anything.

"Have a good night, hun. Don't forget how to smile."

She did, for him she pulled one up. "You too," she replied before turning and walking up the drive to her house. Unlocking the door felt like a punishment; somehow though, she managed to get into her own house. Shut it behind her and sound echoed around her. She moved towards the stairs.

"Sakura?"

"Mother?" She turned, halfway up and surprised to find her there at all. Light from the library bathed out into the dark home; it shined across her mother's back. She swallowed. "You're home." She put on her best face, hoping she looked alright.

"I need to talk to you."

Sakura closed her eyes. Whatever it was she didn't want to deal with it now. "Yes?"

"You're school counselor called me today, Sakura." Her voice was soft.

"I see." Her voice felt hollow, she felt hollow. She wasn't really responding, but trying to all the same. What was this all about?

"Sakura, why didn't you tell me about your grades?"

Oh… that. "Mom… I'm really tired… can we do this tomorrow?"

"Do you realize you could go to any school in country? I had no idea."

"I didn't think it mattered," she muttered, wishing she didn't have to do this now. She was so… so…

"Of course it matters. I had no idea you so smart… Why didn't you tell me?"

…angry. Sakura smiled, bitterly and the dam broke. "I dunno… because you never asked. Maybe that's why. Or maybe because you tell me you don't want to know. Of course you never actually say it, not with your words. You do it with your eyes. You tell me, follow in _my_ footsteps, Sakura; be what _I_ gave everything up for you for; be perfect _always_, _Sakura_; never be late, _Sakura_; never disappoint anyone, _Sakura_, especially _me_." With each statement her voice rose until she was yelling; not screaming, but it was loud. The anger poured out of her.

All of it.

"Do you know how hard that is? Every day? All the damned time? Do you know how hard it is to _not_ be myself to make you happy? To make everyone happy? I hate it," she whispered, her breath ragged. "I hate pretending so I don't upset anyone. I hate hiding Byron and Hemingway in my closet. I hate acting like an idiot when my geometry teacher wants someone to answer a question and no one knows it but me. I hate it," she whispered, voice bitter, worn and ragged. "I hate it," she stated again, knees not buckling but breaking under her as she fell to sit on the stairs. Her purse dropped from her shoulder, tumbling down the stairs and spilling cosmetics, candy, change everywhere in a way that was almost instrumentally final.

"_I hate it_…" she whispered again, crying into her mother's embrace, soaking her shirt, staining it as her mother rubbed her back and rocked her gently.

…

**.**

…

All he could hear was the engine, it poured from the car and into the cabin, roaring into his ears and screaming like a banshee on adrenalin. He slipped past cars, wove in and out of traffic. People honked at him and he couldn't hear them.

All he could hear was her laughter; all he could see was her face; all he could feel was her hand on his arm. Her smile wouldn't go away. He could draw her image in his sleep. He could still see her bent over, refusing to look at him. He could still feel the burn of her eyes scorching into his back, screaming for him to look at her.

His chest ached; his heart hammered against the wall of his ribcage, relentless.

He was losing his mind.

Lights flashed in front of him.

"Fuck." Her turned the wheel; dirt and rock alike crunched under the car and it bounced before finally coming to a stop. He inhaled deeply, sucking on air as he put the car in park, turned it off and dropped his head on the steering wheel.

He was numb.

He didn't want to move.

Why did it matter so much? Why did it hurt so much? Was it Ino, was it that she didn't even _bother_ defending herself, or, was it that she couldn't manage to look at him when he needed her to?

No, he could care less about Ino. She'd never bothered him before; she wasn't worth being bothered over. Her words meant less to him than the shit coating his brother's engine.

"Fuck." He sat up and stared out beyond the glass barrier in front of him. Lights from passing cars flitted by in the dark; the sound of them swishing past danced in the back of his ear.

He was mess. There wasn't a person alive who could pay him to find his center… that point of reason and logic, the state of Zen he obtained while focused on a piece of work. It wasn't there; everything was in a haze on the insides; chaos ran rampant in his mind and he could really form words.

He was… he was angry.

Sai closed his eyes and allowed his body to relax, somehow.

Why?

He turned, hearing the fall of a page. In the passenger seat sat his sketchbook. His bag was on the floorboard; likely due to his earlier dirving. But, he wasn't looking at that. The book was open to a page that was dated for less than a week ago with his signature.

In pencil, even here, he couldn't seem to escape her face.

Sai leaned forward; he pressed the side of his face into the top of the steering wheel and rested his arms around where it attached to the dash.

It was then he came to realization as the full effect of the night, the week, hit him. Somehow, it all managed to come together in that one moment.

"… I'm in love with her."

* * *

**AN ::** So…. Yeah, I got a few reviews telling me they wanted more SaiSak in the last chapter… I didn't feel guilty, mind you. That chapter had to happen the way it did, but, I decided I should make everyone a little happier with a surprise update. ^,^ Hope you enjoyed it.


	15. Chapter 15

**.**

…**Chapter Fifteen…**

..

.

..

Light streamed in through glass panes; pink beams where the sun glinted through her curtains fell across the floor and part of her bed. She was sitting up, no longer allowing sleep to hide her beneath the bounty of pillows and bedding wrapped about her. She still wanted to hide; part of her did. It would be so easy to curl back under all the soft cotton and fall into a self induced hours-long coma.

A tap came from her door and it creaked open. Sakura offered a faint smile as her mother came in; she didn't even care anymore how pitiful she looked. Her hair felt tangled and fuzzy; she knew her mascara was probably running twin-stained trails down her cheeks; she was thankful she wasn't icky with sweat. She still wanted a shower, though.

"How do you feel?" her mother asked as she took a seat next to her on the edge of the bed.

Sakura sighed, long and raggedly. "Fried… but better."

Her mother nodded, still watching her quietly.

Sakura bit her lower lip, her eyes settling on the comforter across her legs. "Thanks… thanks for being there. I'm… I'm sorry about—." Her mother stilled her as she placed her hand over hers and squeezed.

Her voice was soft and soothing; a tone she hadn't heard since she was a child. "I need you to hear me first this time."

Tentatively, she nodded. "…Ok…"

Her mother took in a deep breath and squeezed her hand again; her gaze remained locked on her face, even if Sakura wasn't looking at her. "To start, I never wanted you to be a model; I never expected you to follow in my footsteps to make me happy. I'm not going to lie and tell you I wasn't happy when you decided to do that as a little girl, or that my happiness waned when you stuck with it through the majority of your teen years… But," she said very quietly as her gaze softened on her, "I never expected it.

"Second… I've done a poor job of being your mother. When you were young I could afford to get away with being easy on you because I didn't take your goals seriously enough yet. However, when that changed… I had to figure out how to be both a good mom and a good teacher; in the end I didn't know how to be both. I couldn't be. I decided that for you I would put myself in the position of teacher over mother because I assumed you needed that more.

"Thirdly… and most importantly…" she whispered, tightening her grip of her hand, "I _love you_, Sakura." As the pinkette's eyes drew up to her, ridged with tears, she forced herself to continue; her voice was the same, urgently painful whisper, "Regardless of what you do with your life, the choices you make, the mistakes you learn from and people you place yourself in the company of… that will never change. I will always be here to accept you for who you are.

"And for the record? I _never_ stopped being proud of you."

Relief was the first thing that flooded Sakura; immense relief. Her smile was wobbly and she tried once again to hold back tears. She'd cried enough the night before. She lifted her hand, covering her mouth as she clamped her jaw shut and tried to swallow back a sound she hadn't realized she'd been holding it.

"Here."

"Thank you," she whispered as her mother handed her a wet towel from the nightstand. She wiped her eyes and took a tissue from the box there also and blew her nose. She dropped the latter in the trashcan next to her bed. "I'm… I'm sorry about last night. I didn't mean what I said." When her mother raised a brow at her she continued. "I mean… I didn't I blame _you_." She wiped her face again and took a breath. "It's not your fault I did what I did. I did it because I wanted to; because I thought it was the right thing to do. You gave up so much for me when—."

"What did I give up?"

Sakura's expression shifted to partial confusion. Was it a trick question? "Everyone says so… in not so many words. You were at the top of your career when you got pregnant with me. You could have done anything you wanted."

"And I did."

Sakura blinked.

Vivian smiled and shook her head. "I never once regretted having you, nor did I regret choosing to spend my time with you as you grew up. I didn't _give up _my dreams, Sakura; I traded one dream in for another."

Sakura frowned, brow furrowed with doubt. "But, you always looked so sad when your friends came over and talked about you, told you about what they were doing with their lives and how much they admired you."

Vivian laughed. "I looked tired, Sakura. Not sad. Sometimes sitting down with my friends, even with you there, was the only time I had to relax. You were a handful as a girl and I wasn't use to being a hands-on mom, a hands-on person. I came from money, unlike your father. Do you think my mother ever took the time to bring me up as I did you, or give me any sound advice on how to do that? I learned what hard work was with you. And I'm ok with that.

"When you grew up a little bit it became easier for me to have a life of my own; especially with you doing the same."

"I… I didn't know," she whispered, feeling like an idiot. In some ways all of her life decisions seemed like some sort of cruel joke.

"Don't get me wrong. There are some parts of me that wouldn't mind going back to that life; to being the person everyone invited to every event. And there were days I wanted to, especially when you were a little girl; however, I wanted to be here for you more.

"I'm proud of the women you grew up to be _because_ I was there."

Sakura smiled faintly, nodding as she looked down again; her hands were shifty in her lap. "I still want you here, Mom," her voice was quiet again.

"I'm sorry?" Her mother gave her a questionable look, as if she hadn't heard her or she was confused.

Sakura bit her lip as she looked up at her. She didn't know why she was afraid to say anything about it; that's what all of this was about. "I want you here; in my life. I hate it when you go on week-long business trips and when you're not here for dinner; I hate it that you don't call me when you're gone.

"I want you to know who my friends are, what movies and music I'm watching and listening to, and I want you to question me about the guys I date.

"I want you to be my mother, my _mom_."

For a long while both women stared at each other; to Sakura it felt like a long time. She wondered what her mother was thinking, if she was upset with her. Regardless of what had already been said she was still trepid about everything. Her life had taken a total flip in a matter of less than twenty-fours ours…

"I'd like that."

She blinked a moment, as if just then registering her words. And then… then she smiled as her mother smiled. She reached out, hugging her. She couldn't remember the last time she'd hugged her mother, hugged her because she was happy, because she needed her. She smiled because she _was_ happy.

"But, I still want to talk about your grades and what you plan to do about it."

"Can I get a shower first? Maybe something to eat?"

There was a chuckle. "How about we make a day of it and go out?"

"…I'd like that."

…

**.**

…

"A whole new wardrobe, is it?"

"I'm experimenting."

Vivian glanced over at her as they walked side by side through the mall corridor. A few shopping bags were in their hands. "Well, I didn't expect you'd want to do all this."

Sakura blinked, turning to look at her mother. "If you don't want to we can stop now. I mean, if money—."

Vivian laughed. "Money isn't the issue. I'm just a little overwhelmed. It's fun though. I haven't been shopping with you like this in a while."

Sakura smiled.

"What kind of new look are you going for, though?"

It wasn't just curiosity that piqued her mother's interest; she genuinely wanted to help, Sakura knew. This was what she did; it was a part of the industry she moved through, even now.

"I'm not sure. I mean, I've bought a little bit of everything." She frowned in thought.

"Well, you've done my preferences for a while. We could start with what you don't want to wear."

"Rap star is a no go. I'm into the bling." She shook her head and wrinkled her nose.

"Big no."

"And the whole extreme punk thing doesn't work for me either."

"No ten foot high hair in my daughter's future?" She gave her a sideways long glance.

Sakura chuckled. "No thank you. But, I've always liked bright colors. I wear too many pastels. They're pretty, but, I'm tired of being drab." She gave her mother a quick look. "No offense."

"None taken."

Sakura stopped as she came in sight of a store.

"What?" Her mother followed her gaze.

She eyed it, contemplating for a moment; her expression was that of one making a decision.

She looked back at Sakura. "Is that really where you want to base your new wardrobe change in?"

"Why not? I've never been in there before. Besides, inspiration is hitting me and it'll work for me once I get my hair back to its natural color."

Her mother frowned. "Not to be concerned, but…"

Sakura rolled her eyes and took her hand, dragging her along in a way that could be described as humorous. "Come _on_, Mom. I'm not going to start cutting my wrists or writing suicidal poetry. Give me a little credit."

"Alright, alright." She tried to keep up.

They spent over an hour in the store. She went through piles of clothes in the changing room, filtering out anything she considered to be too much or too little. There were a lot of bright colors, a handful of darker tones. She bought jeans in black, grey and blue; she bought them in stretch, baggy and with belts. She bought shorts that hung just past her knees, some with chains and straps hanging off. She bought tank tops, fishnet shirts in ten different colors, and ones with printed messages on them (something she'd never been able to get herself to buy). She bought hats, at least three different types.

She'd almost forgotten what shopping with her mother use to be like. Every five minutes she came back with more clothes and took away the ones Sakura wasn't interested in. She commented on her choices with keen eyes, suggesting she make changes in what shirts she combined with that pants, with what knee high socks she combined with what shorts, and an array of others. It was nice, though, having a mother that happened to be in the designer world as opposed to have someone in the designer world who happened to be her mother; the difference, though practically overnight, was amazing.

"We should take this to the car first and then go to eat," the older Haruno said as they exited the shop.

"Sounds good. I'm famished anyway. After that though I'd like to go get my hair taken care of and I'd like to change into something new."

"Agreed."

Sakura spotted the restroom. "Do you mind if I go to the bathroom and make a quick phone call, though?"

"Not at all. I'll sit over here and wait for you."

Sakura set her bags down as the older took a seat at a bench. "Be back," she got out before striding across the way to the girls restroom. Thankfully it was relatively vacant. She did her business, washed her hands and stood in the large entryway hall before the main part of the bathroom. Here she made her first phone call.

"Hello?" someone said after a few rings.

"Hey, Tenny."

"Sakura?" There was a smile in her voice. "I'm glad you called. How are things today? Better?"

"Yeah, a lot better. I'm making some choices I should have a long time ago."

"Really? Does that mean you have a plan for dealing with Ino?"

Sakura sighed. "I'm not plotting anything, Tenten. I'm going to talk to her… soon, but, I'm _not_ getting revenge on her if that's what you're thinking."

"I would," the darker haired girl muttered.

Sakura smiled. "Yes, well, I'm not."

"Have you talked to Naruto yet?"

"No, why?" She frowned. "Did he say something you…?"

On the other side of the line Tenten shook her head. "No, but no one's seen him since last night when he showed up with you. I was hoping you'd know something."

"Well… I was planning on calling him next."

"He'll probably answer the phone for you."

Sakura nodded, forgetting Tenten couldn't actually see her nod.

"Look, I know you're not cheating on Naruto, but, I know something is going on with Sai. What are you going to do about it?"

Sakura sighed and pressed her back into the wall behind her; she looked down at the floor, kicking a speck with her foot. "I'm just not in love with him, Tenny; Naruto, that is. And, honestly, while Sai is a big part of what's going on in my life right now… I haven't been in love with Naruto for a long time. He's a wonderful guy, but, the last week has made me realize that I can't lie to myself or him anymore; it's not fair to either of us—Sai or no Sai.

"I'm going to break up with him."

"And Sai?" Tenten asked tentatively. "Who's to say he'll go for you now, Sak? I mean… after last night…"

Sakura shrugged. "I have to try."

"Alright, well, good luck. Hopefully it'll all work itself out. Right now I have to go; mom's calling me. But, keep me posted."

"I will, thanks. Talk to you later."

"Bye. Stay strong."

"Bye." After that she snapped her phone shut and stared down at it. She took in a deep breath and sighed. "And now Naruto." She flipped it back open and found him under the contact listing. She punched the key for dial and held it up to her ear as she pushed her hair out of the way. It rang a few times and then…

"Hello…?" He sounded groggy.

"Did I wake you up?"

"Sakura?"

"Yeah. Are… are you alright?" She frowned, concerned at the tone of his voice.

"Yeah… I'm fine. I just don't feel well. What's up?"

The frown remained. She'd never heard him so… well, there wasn't a word for it. Sakura had seen Naruto at his worst case of the sniffles ever; even then he hadn't sounded like this; he was always positive. "Well…" There was no way she was having this talk with him today; she wasn't about to do it over the phone either. "I wanted to know if we could talk tomorrow sometime. Can we meet up?"

"Yeah, I need to talk to you too," he replied, coughing next to clear his throat. "They're setting up for some art show at the school; it's going on Monday morning before classes start. Any student who shows up and get's each person participating to sign a piece of paper gets twenty percent extra credit in any one of their classes. So, a lot of people are coming. They enlisted the soccer team to help get everything set up Sunday. I should be done by six if you want to come by and talk."

"Ok… where do you want to meet?"

"It's in the gym. So, wait for me there?"

"Alright."

"I'll talk to you later, Sak."

"Same… Naruto…" And then he hung up on her suddenly, surprising her. Slowly, she snapped her phone shut and slid it into her pocket.

"Sakura?"

She turned to sound of her mother's voice. "Uh, yeah?"

She smiled warmly at her as she adjusted her purse on her shoulder. "I got everything in the car; you were taking a while so…"

Sakura nodded.

"Lunch?"

"Right now that sounds brilliant."

…

**.**

…

The day with her mother had come and gone. Night had evaded before she realized it and dawn stuck through the panes of her bedroom windows, glittering a path across her bed and floor. A box remained on the floor, stacks of books strewn. Countless dresses and other clothes were half falling out of black bags and across her unkempt mattress; the after image of a woman in the process of blooming and escaping the cocoon of her self-inflicted entrapment.

She left it this way, long gone beyond the threshold of her front door, long gone from the driveway and long traveled down the road to her final destination in a little less in the literal sense.

The distinct slam of the gymnasium doors behind her echoed in the clatter of movements around her. Green hues scanned the busy atmosphere, looking just beyond cotton candy strands and the black of a short brim of a hat; it was long now, no longer in curls and straightened to drop just to the top curve of her breasts in such a way that it waved subtly.

Her lips pursed, glossed pink and shimmering only slighting in a wet look that appealed to her angular features and inquisitive emerald depths.

She sighed and placed her hands on her hips, just above the low rise set of her baggy, black capris held in place loosely by a belt with studded peaks of silver. Her shirt was loose as well, but, hugged her in a way that was almost sensual; it too was black, but, blotched with florescent words like splatter paint; the sleeves looked cut off. Under it, hugging her form and tucked into her jeans was a fishnet shirt the color of hot pink.

She tapped the front of her shoe, bending her knee as she did so, onto the wood floor beneath her.

Where was Naruto?

She stepped forward, avoiding a few shirtless sweaty soccer players as they moved a stack of four by fours. There were a series of sheeted cubical-like booths section off that she passed. Boxes and other supplies were set inside each one in preparation for the exhibition.

She rounded a corner and looked from left to right. Her arms crossed over her chest as she stopped and turned around, looking for any sight of the blonde peaks.

"Sakura?"

She turned again and smiled as she caught sight of him—finally. He had a large box in his hands and a few books stacked on top of that looking precariously close to falling. He blinked at her for a moment then tried to stabilize himself. "Shit!"

She dashed the rest of the distance between them and placed a hand on the box and the books on top. Both parties exhaled when nothing fell.

"That was close," she murmured out.

"Thanks for the save."

"No problem."

He peeked at her with unusually curious azure hues. She could tell he was analyzing her. "I almost didn't recognize you," he said next, still halfway caught between appraising her and probably trying to decide if he liked it.

She scratched the back of her head, looking nervous. "Ah… yeah… I needed a change…" She bit her lower lip, eyeing him hesitantly. "Is now a good time to talk, or are you still busy?"

He walked over to a nearby table and she followed. He set the box down, wiped his hands together and grabbed a towel. He dabbed at the sweat on his face. She had to admit… he still didn't look all that bad… toned, sweating and slick in a white tank top stuck to him almost a wet, second skin.

"I have time. I was waiting for you to stop by to take my break." He looked about quickly, searching for someone. He cupped his hands over his mouth. "Coach!" Once the dark-haired male turned and spied him he continued, "I'm taking my break now!" After his quick nod Naruto turned back to her. "Want to go somewhere with less…"

"People?" she offered. "Yes, please."

He nodded with a soft grin, showing his teeth. "Come on. We'll use the back door and step outside. Everything's in here now, so, people have stopped using the emergency exit to haul." As he spoke, he turned and headed in the back direction of the gym. Sakura followed him.

They passed by a few more people, avoiding teens working and setting up more booths and tables. The door was just ahead, bright red exit sign lit up overhead. He stepped through first and held it open for her so she could follow.

Always the gentlemen… Good old Naruto… She frowned a moment later, sadly, as she recalled what she was here to do today. She reinforced her resolve; this was the right thing to do. She was a new person, the person she wanted to be and was still discovering.

The door shut behind her with a soft click and she turned to face him. The back end of the gymnasium was grassy and a semi-large field drew outward until it reached the road a short distance; there, a chain-link fence kept students in and others out.

She watched as he reached up and scratched his head, upsetting strands while he looked down. She knew that look well; it didn't matter that she wasn't _in_ love with him… he was still the closest thing to her best friend at that moment.

"I'll go first," they both said at the same time, causing both parties to blink, smile ruefully and then chuckle.

"You go ahead," Sakura said next.

"No, it's fine I—."

"Mine might take a while, so… it's fine," she interrupted, smiling softly still.

He exhaled long as he looked at her for a moment; his gaze was hard, almost analyzing her before he looked away. He focused on a far off point on the road at the edge of the school.

"I don't think I can do this anymore."

She was struck with his admission, but, did not speak; in part because she was a little shocked and in part because she wanted to hear him out.

"I've… I've got some things going on I need to figure out." He scratched the back of his head. "I…" he sighed again and closed his eyes, dropping his hand to his side. She could see this was hard for him; he was frustrated… but why?

"I'm…" he stopped again, "I think I'm gay…Sakura."

She froze.

He looked over at her, eyes soft and apprehensive. "Or, maybe bi… I…I don't know..." He sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair and dropped his head, eyes closing; it was a ragged and aggressive action. She watched as he gripped the strands, knuckles turning white.

She blinked, finally coming back to herself. How… why? She reached out for him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He jumped under her touch; more out of fear. She imagined he was lost, overworked, in his thoughts.

"How…" she started to say, finally voicing her _own_ thoughts; her face was a wash of confusion and inadvertent scrutiny.

He looked over at her, lashes rising and lips parting. "Sasuke," he murmured, as if that answered it all. He closed his eyes. "It's been a long week, Sakura. I haven't figured it all out yet… I do know that I can't go on with you like this…"

Her mind naturally went back to all those times she'd talked to Naruto, and the one time he'd left Sai's house a mess. She hadn't talked him much this past week, but, it did make a little more sense. "It's ok," she whispered, squeezing his shoulder. She took a step forward and embraced him. "It's ok, Naruto," she said again, quietly as his arms enveloped her; he needed her. She didn't fully understand what happened, but, she knew it couldn't be easy for him.

"Do… do you love him?" she asked softly, into his shoulder.

A moment passed on, but, he didn't move or push her away. "I think so…" he whispered, squeezing her again.

She pulled away just far enough to look at him. His blue orbs sunk into her, pained and fearful—of himself, of what it all meant. She let out a soft sigh, smiling equally so. "Naruto…" she began, "there is _nothing_ wrong with you." He needed to hear that.

"Then why does it feel that way?" His question was more of a rebuttal than an actually question.

"Because, it's new and… let's face it, society isn't kind to those who dare to be different—themselves." She shook her head as she spoke, watching him. "It doesn't matter what anyone thinks of you; it doesn't. You _are_ perfect regardless of what or who you are.

"Don't let yourself get sucked into what you want to make yourself into to make everyone else happy." Those words were so close to home, she mused as she reached up and wiped a tear gathering in his eye; she caressed down his cheek. "I'm not doing it anymore and neither should you."

He closed his eyes and stepped away from her; he rubbed his face, his eyes as he pressed into them and exhaled.

She took hold of his wrists, gently, concerned.

"I'm alright, Sak…"

"Naruto," she whispered strongly, "you don't need anyone to tell you to be with Sasuke. If you want to be with Sasuke then be with him." She paused, brow furrowing. "He does want to be with you, right?"

"I think… I'm not sure," he replied with a sigh, dropping his hands, but, not quite looking at her. Eventually though, his eyes found her and he looked to have calmed down, hands resting on his hips. He regarded her quietly, again looking at her as if he were trying to read her. "I didn't think you would react this way…"

She rolled her eyes, but, not in frustration or aggravation. "A lot has changed about me; not _just_ the clothes. And… believe it or not, I'm happy for you. I ah…" she smiled sheepishly. "I actually came here today to break up with you too."

He blinked at her, but, gradually smiled. "Well… that's a relief."

"Yeah," she agreed, rubbing her arm. "I've just decided I'm going to be me… and, due to some _recent_ company… I've realized I'm not… I'm not in love with you, that it's just _not_ fair to keep this up. It's not fair to you or me…" She looked down, still rubbing her arm, "I'm just glad in the end you weren't mad at me…"

"Same," he admitted with another sigh before turning and leaning back into the wall, hands stuffed into his pockets. He regarded her, eyes narrowed. "So… it's Sai, right?"

Her eyes shot to his, widening a fraction.

He laughed at her, chuckling in that deep baritone she'd come to know. The whole action appeared odd considering his disposition a moment ago. "Sakura, I'm not the brightest crayon in the box, but, I'm not a complete idiot either."

She smiled sheepishly again, tinge of pink coating the bridge of her nose and her cheeks.

"You're going to see him today, right?"

"I wanted to…"

He raised a brow. "You know he's here today setting up, right?" When she didn't say anything he rolled his eyes. "He's an artist, Sak. It's an _art exhibition_."

"Oh…"

He shook his head and sighed long this time before looking back over at her. "Well… do you love him?"

She smiled then at his play on words and responded in kind, "I think so…"

"Then you should go tell him."

She chuckled. "You should follow your own advice."

He looked at her wistfully. "Maybe I will."

She walked up to him and gathered him in a final hug; her eyes closed as she tucked the top of her head under his chin and squeezed. "I won't tell anyone, Naruto. And, for what it's worth, I'll be here if you need me."

"Thanks…" he murmured; he squeezed back, and then…. then he pushed her away playfully, grinning unabashedly. "Now go. I've got work to finish."

She grinned back, waving for a moment before turning and running off.

…

**.**

…

When she found him it was through the paned glass of Rin's art room door—their classroom together. She dug her hands into her pockets, relaxed her stance and stared at him. She watched as he packed pieces into a box, carefully and with a gentleness only someone like him could manage. His eyes were half shut, long lashes as pitch as night hooding them as he looked down and worked.

She blew air upward, upsetting the bangs that framed her face only slightly; her heart was heavy in her breast, the air she breathed thick and hard to take in; in short, she was nervous. She was, perhaps, more nervous than she had been with Naruto before. Her insides were jittery and she shifted her weight from one foot to the other, wishing—deeply so—that she had some sort of guidance in dealing with this; she desperately wanted someone to tell her it would be ok and to go for it.

But… there wasn't anyone; there was just her… a girl… alone in a hall… trying to gather her courage to…

…Talk to the boy she loved…

She bit her lower lip, closed her eyes, summed her strength and reached for the handle.

…

**.**

…

He bent over, monotonously scribbling out a line of text in a growing list. He checked off items that he'd already placed in the box on the length of the table, the teacher's in the front of the room. The pencil was set down ordinarily and with little clatter; he stared at it.

His face held no expression; it wasn't wholly abnormal. What was beneath the surface however…

He reached up and took the box; he set his mind on the task at hand and turned to the door. But, then he stopped as it opened; he watched as the heavy wood drew back and as light reflected off the small window pane in movement.

And then his heart stopped.

He could stare at nothing but her hair at a first; the long, tapering pieces of silk thread that hung down; it was so unlike the curls she'd previously primped up on a regular basis. Her face, rounded and angular, was framed by it. The color… it made her eyes, emerald depths, appear brighter, bigger, and endless. Somehow, it suited her; it was as natural as anything else about her should have been.

His eyes drew lower, his breath unconsciously catching at her _clothes_. He wasn't a materialistic individual by nature; she could have worn a paper sack, he realized, and he would have found her beautiful, breathtaking and incomparable to anyone else. However, seeing her there… dressed in something he _easily_ found… sexy… it was like throwing a gallon kerosene on a modest campfire. He hadn't even thought someone could make black, semi-form fitting capris look sexy; somehow… she did.

He swallowed, feelings overwhelming him at the sight of her; it was a combination of her clothing, her hair, everything, as well as, what he realized she meant to him—how he felt about her.

"Do you like it…?" she asked, jarring him out of his senses.

His lips became a flat line and his eyes narrowed. "It suits you," he murmured, keeping inflection and tone out of his voice as he turned and stepped away from her; he walked towards the open supply closet.

"… I came to talk to you."

"There is nothing to be said," he replied, voice clipped, as he set the box on the floor and entered the room. A light was flicked on before he went about inspecting the shelves for a something. He moved a bin of paint brushes out of the way, inspecting.

She was right next to him; he could feel those green eyes boring into him, filled with a pain that affected him in a way he'd never even imagined feeling, much less for another person; it tore at him, shredding...

"Please, Sai… listen to me," he heard her whisper. "I'm… I'm sorry about Friday night. I should have said something, stood up for myself—_you_." He heard her pause and out of the corner of his eye he saw her head drop. "I was afraid… afraid of Ino… myself, being myself," she went on quietly.

His jaw tightened, eyes closing a moment. He was… angry… so damned angry; _she_ made him angry. "Your friends are more important; your _image_," he found himself saying, control slipping.

Her eyes flashed up to him and he was moving again, looking again; he couldn't look at her, not after he'd said that.

"You're my friend, Sai…"

"Forgive me if I somehow missed that Friday night."

"I should have left with you; I know that now," she rebutted; he could hear the strain, the urgency in her voice as she followed him slowly. It called to him, but, anger…

"I should have—."

He found himself stopping suddenly, back to her still. "I… I have a lot of work to do. The exhibition is tomorrow and Rin expects certain things of me. Please go." He stiffened, eyes wide, as he felt a hand on his back, two hands.

"Please…" her breath whispered across his back, stilling him, unexpectedly softening his resolve as he closed his eyes. "I'm… I'm sorry… I…"

He took a breath in, calming the hammer that was his heart. He ripped himself away from her, turning around and stepped around her. "If you won't go then I will," he muttered, heading for the door.

She jumped in front him, nearly tripping him as she stood in his way and shut the door to the store room in one motion. Her eyes locked on his. "I'm not leaving, you aren't, until we solve this."

He let out a heavy, quick breath as the reality of what she'd done hit him. It only served to anger him more; Sasuke had never pissed him off so much. His voice was tight, his eyes cold and hard on hers, "Brilliant. You've effectively _locked_ us in, _Mona Lisa_."

She frowned, testing the handle before looking back at him. "Someone will come by—."

He closed his eyes, trying to temper his anger, anger he didn't even think himself capable of feeling. "There won't _be_ anyone in here until tomorrow morning."

She didn't have much to say to that; as such, the silence spanned on between them; it created a divide somehow much larger and much more deafening than before. For a man who was accustomed to the quiet, for a woman who was accustomed to being quiet… it was unnerving and laden with tension.

He turned away from her, taking a few steps towards the back wall of the room that was, perhaps, no larger than two and half cubicles.

"I broke up with Naruto."

He didn't move; he didn't speak.

She moved towards him, slowly. Her eyes locked on his back; she bit her lower lip and told her nerves to calm, to be still, once more. She stopped only when she was right up on him, a hairsbreadth away. She could smell that combination of paint and turpentine on him, on his shirt. She reached out again, hand shaking and pressed into the center of his back carefully.

His turned; his hands snapped over her wrists.

She jumped; wide green hues locked on his as a gasp escaped her. She was still, unspeaking, unmoving as he stared at her; his face was less than an inch away from hers; she could feel his breath, warm as he expelled it across her lips. Ebony; she could see nothing else. Caught, willingly entrapped in his gaze. His thumbs rubbed at the inside of her wrists, lightly, gently; the contrast to his heavy, aggressive gaze was as black and white as it could be.

The feeling was back again; it wrapped around her, expanding from her core and warmed her. A hum traced down her spine, settling below her abdomen. The heat of him, both literal and non, swathed her in a sheet of euphoria… she felt both overwhelmed and wanting by him.

He exhaled lowly, through his nose; he fought against the urge to both push her away and draw her in closer. He couldn't find the will to release her; he couldn't stop being angry at her. She was drowning him in the way she made him feel about her. His chest ached in both rage and compassion and he didn't know what to do with it. He was angry at himself for feeling this way, at her form making him feel this way, at her for not telling Ino to _fuck off_, for not knowing how to deal with any of it, and …

"Sai…"

"I'm going to kiss you," he whispered, his voice both strong and shaky, "I'm going to _kiss you_, and, if you don't stop me then—."

_She_ was kissing him; her hands snapped out of his hold and came around his neck. At the same time his encircled her in his arms, pulling her flush against him as he opened his mouth to her, entangling his tongue with her own.

Her hand curled around the base of his neck, tickling the small area there before she drew her fingers up into his scalp. Her nails scraped a light path before grasping, tilting his head further to angle herself for the kiss better.

He sucked air through his nose sharply, through the passage of his lips every time they broke contact just barely. She was warm… soft… her hands lit a trail of tiny shocks across his skin. He felt himself jerk as her fingers curled through his hair, tugging, scratching his scalp; he lost his balance and grunted as they fell against the door. It rattled in protest against their combined weight.

His fingers curled around her back, tugging on the two shirts, almost ripping as he searched for bare skin. His palms flattened against the heat of her, fingers spreading; he rolled his thumbs around, gripping her hips.

She heat… passion… every caress burned in a way he hadn't known possible; it was something he read about, painted about, looked for in string of colors combined on a canvas created by others before him.

He felt her tug at his shirt, pulling on it as she pulled his bottom lip into her mouth and gently bit down. A groan escaped him as he jerked against her again. She released him, broke the contact for only a moment as he accommodated her; he wasn't sure where this was going, where she was going.

Where they were both going.

The moment swept through him, past him, burned through him. And when she was standing before him, in nothing, in the same nothing he was in, he stopped. Green hooded eyes looked up at his, shaking with something he couldn't put a name to. His heart caught, choked him in the space of his throat.

She stilled him.

He hated Shakespeare; he loathed Romeo and Juliet, and yet…he felt an unmistakable kinship in how the young Montague must have felt looking up through the breaking dawn of his beloved… he could _understand_. She wasn't beautiful; the word was a waste, an abomination. She was…

"How do you do that?" she whispered.

"Do what?" he found himself saying as he reached up, fingertips trailing an invisible path down her temple, her cheek, her neck…

"Look at me as if…"

His eyes drew up from her collar bone where his fingers rested; ebony locked with emerald.

"…as if you can't see anything else."

He leaned forward, the hand on her collarbone spread up her neck, cupping it; his cheeked pressed into hers, breathing her in. Her scent… "I drown in you," he whispered, "And then there _isn't_ anything else."

There was quiet again; stillness ever present. He felt her stiffen against him. He felt her shake, shudder. Her forehead dropped against his collarbone and she leaned into him, closed into him as she drew her arms to her chest. His brow furrowed.

He felt the first tear.

It rolled down his shoulder, his chest and faded into his consciousness. He pulled back, his hands came to gently rest against her lower back as he looked down at her. "Sakura…?" he whispered in question, a little worried.

She lifted her face up to his, wiping her eyes and smiling brokenly. "I love you."

He was staring at her; it was with that mixture of contemplation and curiosity again. He didn't stop her as she reached up, fingers fanning across his face, her palms cupping his cheeks as she searched his eyes.

He reached for her wrists; his thumbs rubbed the inside… that place where the skin was soft, sensitive. "I love you, too." He pulled her hands aside and brushed his lips against hers. She kissed him again, slowly, languidly, and in a way that had his blood rushing through his veins once again.

They fell to the carpeted floor of the supply closet onto a strewn pile of their clothes. As he pulled away from her lips and moved down her body Sakura pulled up on her elbows, watching him. His fingers trailed gooseflesh across her, dancing over the peak of her right nipple… her left… then her stomach, eliciting a gasp. They made circles on her skin, outlining every curve she had, every ridge, bump or tiny scar. His eyes were focused with something akin to child-like fascination. They were warm, careful, concise, and flickering back forth, following the movement of his hands.

Was he memorizing it all?

She felt a faint heat come to her face at the feel of him, the way he was looking at her; her gut coiled, flipped and left her feeling high. When he looked back up at her there was no surprised laden in his features. He reached, leaning on his side still, and touched her hair; he ran his fingers through it and allowed it to fall back onto her chest, ticking her inadvertently; he appeared to analyze this in much the same fashion.

"You're flushed."

"Yes."

He ran his fingers down her face, his thumb over her lip; he caressed over the bottom, holding her chin as he locked his gaze there. "I wish…"

"What?"

He trailed his hand down further again, a path straight down her stomach and across her abdomen; the knowledge of where his hand was going set her one fire, electrifying her flesh further. "I want to draw this."

"Me?" she asked in half gasp as he feather touched that place between her legs, eyes now holding hers.

"No…. this…" he whispered, touching her, rolling his fingers over that bundle of nerves.

She arched slightly and her eyes closed; her lips parted and she gasped softly, again. Her toes curled and her legs shook; at the same time he inserted a finger, drawing the wet out; he rolled it back up with a faint nail over her clit.

"Sai…" she breathed, as he kept working on her. Her hands curled into fists as she strained to hold her upper body up.

He nipped at her ear; she cried out softly, shaking under his ministrations. "I've never done this before," he admitted with that same fascination in his voice against her neck. "The way you react…" he trailed off. "Your skin is so pink…"

His words, as innocent and as directed as they might have sounded in his head, were working a number on her in combination of his fingers. She fell back, finally, onto the floor and reached around with her left hand, holding onto him; her nails dug into his skin. He gasped in her ear, expelling hot breath over her neck and the underside of her ear.

"Sai… I'm…" There was an ache in her voice, a want. She was so close, still arching under him, pressing her breasts into his chest, clawing at her back . And then, in a brilliant tug, she let go; she cried out, her body going taunt as she pulled him hard against her; she panted, her chest rose and fell with quick beats.

She exhaled and inhaled slowly, catching herself, eyes closed as her body calmed down. Her heartbeat came back to normal for gradual moments and her blood stopped rushing in her ears. When she opened he eyes he was looking down at her; his soft, straight bangs hung about his face as he watched her. She could feel the hardness of him as he bumped the inside of her thigh. Was looking at her, his hesitance, his way of asking her if it was ok…?

She leaned up, slowly, faintly, and captured his lips in a gentle… lazy… beautiful kiss. Her lips caressed over his, dragged over them; her tongue lightly swept in and out of his mouth as he matched her at the same pace.

She reached for him, taking him in her hand fully. He jumped under her, gasped into her mouth. She moved her digits over the length of him, tugging; her thumb ran over the slit, the thick head of him. She continued her ministrations until he gasped _her _name.

She let go, drawing her hips up to his as he reached between them and slid inside. The motion, the movement, was quick and without thought. She cried out, clinging to him, clawing at him as a minimal pain cut through her. She felt him still; his face was pressed next to hers.

"…Should I stop?" he asked.

She shook her head, resisting the urge to laugh despite the situation. He hadn't wanted to hurt her; he may not have even been aware that he was going to. "No, keep going." And he did.

It started slow; it built up and she met his thrusts, grinding her clit against his pelvic bone. That, in combination with the thick manner in which he drew in and out of her brought her closer and closer. Her breaths were heavy again, her hips burned from movement; sweat gathered in places she didn't think it ever had. He was lapping at her, nipping at her ear, grabbing at her hips and thighs as he tried to angle her better to get that sound she knew he wanted.

And when he finally came, jerking against her, she rode that wave with him, crying out as he groaned into her throat. Her body poised in that same taunt fashion as before, as he drew back and watched her for those fleeting moments of euphoric ecstasy.

"No…" she heard him whisper in some sort of reverence. "…I want to draw _this_."

She smiled, opened her eyes, and stared up at him; her breath was still short and she was still sweating, but, it didn't seem to matter much. "You're going to have an awful lot to draw then. There might not be an end to it."

He smiled and reached out, fingers running down the side of her slick face.

"Perhaps not," he murmured, his gaze haunting and sensual at once. "Mona Lisa."

…

**.**

…

She didn't know what time it was. Hours might have passed.

They were lying together under and on a few props used for still life; a velvet blanket and few decorative pillows made a nice makeshift bed. She had her back pressed up against the wall, propped up in a sitting position. His leg was drawn over hers, he was propped up on his elbow, hand supporting his head as he traced circles into her hip; he couldn't stop touching her.

"You changed," she heard him murmur.

She looked down at him, at the top of his head. A smile tugged at the corner of her mouth. "I got tired of the blonde… and the pastels." She reached out and idly ran her fingers though his hair. "I'm not sure if the punk, goth, emo… whatever thing suits me, but… I'm feeling it out."

"…I like it," he whispered.

"Sai."

He stopped and turned, lifting himself a little more to meet her gaze; he sat up, crossing his legs in part.

"I'm sorry… I…" She let out an exhale, but, kept her eyes on him. "I'm not going to let anyone tell me who I should be anymore… or who I should be with. Not my mom and not Ino.

"What she did Friday night was wrong; to me and you. But, I was more wrong because I didn't do anything about it. I'm not sure how I can make up for that, but…"

He leaned over as he took her jaw in his hand, cradling it more than holding it, and kissed her; it was soft, sweet and made her feel all those things she always felt with him. "It's ok," he said, whispered, once he pulled back only an inch or two, staring into her eyes.

Her forehead dropped lightly against his and she closed her eyes, smiling. "Ok…"

"…I still like it."

She chuckled, happy.

Hours passed on still; at some point they got dressed before they passed out, deciding, logically, that if anyone came upon in that manner there would be any number of questions raised they not want to answer.

When Sakura opened her eyes, light breaking through the crack of the door, she expected Rin, or a Janitor, or any other level of school employee. What she did not expect was…

"Ino."

"Sakura!"

Aw hell.

The blonde turned on her as Sakura scrambled to get up. She was leaving the closet as Sakura went after her.

"I can't believe you!" she practically screamed in the classroom. She spun on her heel back at Sakura, eyes glaring and hands on her hips. She opened her mouth to speak, but, then she caught an eyeful of her.

"What the hell is…_that_?"

"What the hell is _what_?" Sakura asked back, voice rising.

"_That!_" she snapped, jerking her open hand at Sakura, indicating her clothes. "Have you lost your mind? You went out in public like that?"

Sakura exhaled and reached up, pinching the bridge of her nose, trying to gain strength and calm down before she did something stupid like she wanted to.

"Sakura!" she snapped again. "You spent the entire night in a closet with _Sai_. _Sai_! What the fuck is wrong with you? You're with Naruto. At least if you're going to sleep with someone do it with someone who on the same level. _Sai?_ Of all people…

"And now you're dressing like him. What happened to your hair? Does your mother know about this? Does Naruto? Do you know what everyone is going to think about you when they see you? When they find out you spent the entire night in the closet with the gay, faggot, emo—."

"_Shut up,Ino_."

The blonde blinked. She took on a look of mild disbelief combined with budding aggression. "_Excuse_ me?"

Sakura's eyes flashed up to hers. "I said, _SHUT UP!_

"Shut up about Sai, about me! Quit thinking you have a right be judge and juror of everyone and everything. Quit telling me what to do with my life, my clothes, the guy I'm with; _quit_ deciding everything for me. Quit gossiping about me and Hinata and Kiba and saying how he's not good for her. Quit forcing me to go to parties I don't want to go to. Quit putting words in my mouth." With each admission her voice got louder and louder and she got one step closer and closer to Ino. What she didn't see was the group of students gathering outside the open door.

She was right on top of her; she wanted to poke her in the chest, but, resisted the urge. "I don't have to be who you think I'm supposed to be, or what anyone else thinks else for that matter. I don't have to be a model because my mother was; I don't have to be with Naruto because he's the most popular guy in school and everyone just _assumes_ that's how it's got to be; I don't _have_ to wear heels everyday to school because someone _thinks_ it fits my image.

"I am my own person," she whispered in finality. "And I'm _not_," she continued with emphasis, with direction and drive, "going to let anyone, even you, suffocate me.

"_Anymore_."

When she turned away from Ino, ignoring the rage in her former friend's eyes or the way she couldn't find words, she found Sai. She took his hand and she walked out, pushing past all the people gathering as she laced her fingers through his.

Her heart pounded in her ears and she was smiling; grinning; the relief never felt so good. Years of just being bottled up, closed, covering up her feelings and her anger and the way she felt about Ino; it was all the things she wanted to say and never had. She did and she felt so … amazing.

Suddenly, there was a jerk on her hand. Sakura stopped and turned as Sai pulled her into his arms. She chuckled as pulled her into a kiss, warming her all the way to her toes. She ignored the cat calls and whistles twenty feet away or so from them. She didn't care who saw her anymore; she didn't care who saw them.

She was free.

…

**.**

…

_One Month And A Half Later…_

"So, you told him, right?"

Pause.

"You didn't tell him…"

Pause.

"Naruto!" Sakura ran a hand through her cotton candy strands; she flopped on the edge of her bed. "You can't go making plans to have dinner with your parents with him to come out to them and _not_ ask him first. Did you trying to apologize?" Pause. "_Naruto!_" She rolled her eyes listening to him with phone still glued to her ear. He was frantic, she could tell.

"Look," she said once he'd taken a breath, "you guys have only been together for a month. I realize you tend to jump the gun, but, he's still getting use to things. You can't possibly expect Sasuke to happy about this."

She looked up as the door to her room opened; her smile was tight as she held a hand up, trying to get Sai to wait for her. Of course, he just slid across the room and sat down next her… touching her thigh. She closed her eyes, exhaling as she tried to listen to Naruto.

"You're mom left," he whispered in her ear. She ignored him.

"Give him a few days. Cancel the dinner with your parents and then go _talk_ to him you idiot. Alright?"

His hand trailed further, running up under her shirt; his nails drug across her abdomen. She turned, glaring at him when all he did was smile. Stupid smile.

"I have to go Naruto… Just … do what I told you." She stopped, listened, and glared as he reached to unbutton her jeans. "Alright, bye." Click.

In a swift movement she had him on his back, straddling his thighs; her hands rode up his shirt and she held him down. "That wasn't nice."

He was still smiling. "Did you call Ino?"

She frowned. "Yes."

"And?"

"And…" she spoke as she rolled her eyes at his decisive change in topic to try and save his ass, "We're having dinner tomorrow night. All of us."

"Good."

She frowned at him. "You're going to be _nice_."

"I'm _always_ nice."

Her eyes narrowed. "She wants to apologize."

"I know." Still smiling.

"Mhm…" she muttered in part, leaning down as he pulled himself up on his arms; he propped himself up to meet her. "Promise you'll be nice, Sai."

"I promise I'll be nice," he mimicked smoothly before he rolled her over and settled between her thighs, flush. His lips brushed hers. "To _her_. You're still up for consideration."

She laughed. "Am I?"

"Yes." He gave her a peck, teasing her as she smiled back.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, looking quite content. "What should I do about it then?"

He sighed a little dramatically, looking to be thinking a moment as he stared at her; dark, abyssal depths locked on emerald hues. "It might take some doing but…"

"But..?" she whispered close to his lips, brushing still with half hooded eyes.

"I think you can start with a kiss, Mona Lisa."

**-End-**

…

**AN :: **Hello, readers! I almost split the final chapter into two… but, in the end the last one would have been super short and I didn't feel like uploading two, so here we are! I'm glad you enjoyed the run as much as I did. I hope you did, anyway.

I had a time of it writing the lemon in this chapter—mostly because I wanted it to come off with the right feeling. It was important for it to not be cliché and… heated or ravenous. I want it to be a learning experience, but, not on that whole super nervous kind of level. I wanted it to be… artistic, and, befitting of how I see Sai.

I do want to thank each and every one of you who have stuck with this piece of fiction. Sai and Sakura are not a popular pairing. Quite of few of you gave this a _chance_ because you like my writing and I want you to know I appreciate that. **Thank you, readers**.

Anyway, it's over.

**As for new works**, I'm collaborating on a **NejiTen** fic with a writer buddy of mine, Nokito-chan. If you enjoy my writing, or just enjoy NejiTen then please head over there to her profile and give it a go. It's got a lime in chapter two -sneaky smile- It's called **Right Kind Of Wrong** if you go looking.

If you enjoy **ItachiSakura** then keep an eye out for Chapter One of **Nightingale** by yours truly. Thanks and much love!

—**Blade**


End file.
